Wildest Dreams
by jessica619
Summary: Roman Reigns spends all his time behind his desk. What happens when his friends take him out for his birthday and he meets a beautiful single mom whose job is frowned upon by his family.
1. Chapter 1-Doll House

**Reigns** -

Roman sat in that big expensive chair, the same one he always sat in during the meetings with his employees. Dean Ambrose sat on his left, who he appointed as CEO of his company. Seth Rollins on his right, his COO. Roman really didn't need to have an office because technically he didn't need to be there unless it's to sign something.

He earned that privilege because he worked hard for it, after his dad stepped down, the seat was given to him. Now by no means was he spoiled, well not much at least. His parents still made him get good grades and work his way up the ladder. He started off as a coffee/delivery boy. Roman liked working though, it beats going home to an empty house.

He would sit in his office and approve things that of course had to pass through Seth and Dean first, he trusted their judgement and would approve what ever they signed off on. Like opening a new restaurant over seas or a new recording studio. Making investments, he sat with them for hours figuring out the pros and cons, they were his best friends.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?", I hook my head.

I didn't even realize the meeting was over and everyone had cleared out. Dean was looking at me.

"Sorry, what?", I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Seth chuckled and leaned on the desk.

"He asked what we were doing for your birthday", Seth said.

"Hello, is this thing on", Dean said, tapping the side of my head with his finger.

I brushed his hand away and he sat back down and laughed.

"Every year you ask me that and every year my answer is the same, nothing", I said, closing my note pad and clicking my pen before standing.

I brushed off the arms of my navy suit, buttoning it up. I picked up the files and notpad, Seth stopped me and I rolled my eyes.

"All work and no play makes Roman a dull boy. Now stop being a party pooper and let's go get your dick wet. I say we hit a strip joint, now I can't touch but Paige said I could look. She gave me a pass since it's for you", Seth said, slapping my arm.

"Did she really give you a pass?", I asked.

"Ok, no she didn't but then again she thinks we're going night golfing", he said chuckling.

Dean and I laughed. Dean stood.

"I'm game for a strip club. Brie thinks I'm going golfing with you guys too", Dean said shrugging.

"Guys, I thought since you guys were married I'd be in the clear", I said, rubbing my eyes.

Before Dean and Seth settled down, they were constantly dragging me to night clubs, strip joints, and bars. Then after Seth married Paige, it was just Dean and I, then he met Brie at a club and fell hard for her, then the cheese stood alone. I tried dating, but the girls were immature and acted like five year olds, using that ridiculous little girl voice or that liked spending my money more then spending time with me. Some either didn't know how to cook or clean.

"Come on man, after Paige has the baby I won't be able to do much more, not till my kids at least five", Seth whined.

"Come on Rome, it's your thirty first birthday", Dean joined in Seth's whining.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, ok but I'm gonna change first. The last thing I need is for someone to see me and write badly about me in their blog. We don't need to lose some of our invested companies and clients", I said.

Dean and Seth nodded quickly. Tonight was going to be a long night. Seth called Jimmy and Jey, Heath Slater, and Adam Rose. They were meeting us there. Changing out of my Armani suit into a grey tshirt, black jeans, and sneakers. I grabbed my baseball cap and stuffed my hair under it. Dean knocked.

"Ready bud?", he asked.

I nodded. I zipped up my gym bag and he walked in, pushing his hands into his jean pockets.

"You alright?", he asked.

"Fine, just thinking you know", I said.

"About? You know you can tell me", he said, sitting on the edge of my desk.

I licked my lips, shrugged and met his eyes.

"Just about how lucky you and Seth are. You know lucky that you found someone who wants to be with you because you're you and not because of the amount of money you make", I said.

"Maybe if you relaxed a bit and didn't interview every girl that hits on you. They aren't flirting with you for a job, they're flirting with you to hit on you in hopes that you would find them interesting", he said.

"Now you sound like my dad", I said, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Well then your dad agrees with me and Seth, hell anyone who knows you", he said.

I glared at him.

"Ok look, take a deep breath, relax and let loose. I'll buy you a couple of lap dances and please don't interview the girls I send you, ok. It's just a lap dance", he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll try", I said.

"I'll take it", he said.

Seth popped his head in.

"Let's go my dudes", he said excited.

Dean and I followed him to a waiting party bus. The rest of our friends were already in it, some of them stuck their heads out the windows.

"Move your ass Reigns", Heath yelled.

We got on the bus and Zack Ryder, tossed me a shirt. I unfolded it and read what it said.

"It's my birthday, kiss me", I said out loud.

The guys laughed.

"Put it on", Adam Rose said.

He and Heath forced me into it. I glared at Dean and Seth who were laughing really hard. Passing around drinks, we bar hopped for a bit before getting to Heath's favorite strip club.

"The Doll House?", Dean asked.

Heath nodded, a huge grin on his face. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"I'm telling you man, these women are beautiful, exotic, and I heard if you ask the right ones, they do more then strip and give you lap dances", he said smirking.

"Of course it's extra", Adam Rose said.

"Let's go, beautiful women await", Jey said.

We walked off the bus and Heath talked to the manager/owner. Apparently they knew each other. He walked us over to a VIP section and put the velvet rope back in its place.

"We have three top performers or we can get you gentlemen a certain type, here's the menu", he said.

He handed us a tablet. They had their top three and top five listed. Then they had a category section, you could pick by hair color, eye color, skin color, big or small, tall or short, big butt or chest.

"You guys pick", I said, handing them the tablet.

"It's your birthday", Seth said.

Dean clicked on top three, I took a sip of my beer.

"Top three, wow look Ro, beautiful", Dean said.

I nodded. Dean looked at the owner. He tapped on the tablet that showed the three beautiful women.

"Which do you recommend for my buddy here?", Dean asked.

The owner smiled and didn't even hesitate before tapping the girl in the middle. A profile popped up, it gave her age, 23, dark brown hair that you could have confused for black, green eyes. Height 5'2, slim figure, nice round bottom, B cup, and hispanic. Adelaide.

"I like her", I said, before taking another drink.

Dean nodded and told the owner. He smiled and nodded.

"You won't be disappointed boys", he said, walking away.

The owner walked up on stage and grabbed a mic. I looked at Heath.

"Don't worry, he knows not to give out our names. I told him to go with Joe", he said.

I nodded. The last thing I need is for my female clients to think I do this, even if their husbands do it, I think I see one now. I shrugged. My mother, if she knew I was here, she would drag me out by my ear and ask me if I have any respect for those women or myself. That's not the way I raised you and the look of disappointment on her face. I couldn't take that look.

"Happy Birthday Joe", I heard the owner say.

I sent him a wave before the lights dimmed and then Supermassive Black Hope by Muse started to play. The woman in the photo came. I noticed the owner come back and smile, he tilted his head and the woman came over and straddled me. I was a little nervous to look up at her. When my eyes met hers, she smiled and winked. When she got off she walked back over to the stage. Once she was done, she walked backstage.

"She's good huh", the owner said.

Dean nudged me.

"You look a little tense there", he said.

My hands were on my knees, well more like gripping them. That was the closest I've been to a woman in months, man I missed sex.

"She smelled really good, like you know those Apple Cinnamon candles people burn. The red ones, like that", I said, I knew it was the alcohol talking, I just compared the girl to a candle.

Dean laughed and patted my back.

"Man you need to get laid brother", he said.

"Tell me about it", I mumbled.

Heath brought over more drinks and food. Dean and Seth were talking, I grabbed a wing. I noticed Seth gesture to Heath to join them, he did. I shrugged.

"Having fun?", Jey asked.

I nodded and wiped my finger on my napkin the best I could.

"Honestly yes", I said.

Heath went over to talk to the owner. I noticed them exchange money, a bulk of it. I pointed and Jey looked over, he shrugged before looking back at me.

"Maybe he was paying for the lap dance you got", he said.

I nodded and grabbed another wing. The owner walked to the back and Heath came over to me. I finished my wing. Dean and Seth had huge smiles on their faces.

"What?", I asked, wiping my fingers on my napkin.

"Up up, come on", Heath said.

I was confused. I stood and they dragged me to the back. I thought it would look like this big room full of women, but it was a hallway and an entrance to the stage, doors on each side with numbers on them. I raised a brow and the owner came over to us.

"Room fifteen, enjoy", he said, winking at me.

I turned to look at the guys.

"Ok so we bought you a lap dance, ok, maybe a few", Dean said.

I was about to say no.

"It's with the beautiful girl that smells like candles", Seth said.

I glared at Dean. He chuckled and shrugged. Heath forced me down the hall, opening the door. There was a chair in the middle, a bed in the corner and a small stage with a pole across the room. It looked like the size of my bedroom, a door was closed that said bathroom and it sounded like someone was in there.

"This is more than a lap dance isn't it", I said.

"Just enjoy Roman", Dean said.

I was about to walk out but they pushed me into a chair and handcuffed me. I don't know where they got those. I tugged on them, but it was no use.

"Ro, you're so uptight, just relax, and let her work you right. Let her ease the tension out of your shoulders and live a little man", Heath said.

"You'll thank us after", Seth said.

They walked out and I sighed. The chair was bolted to the floor. Man my mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I paid for sex. Wait I didn't pay for it, the guys did, they forced me. I nodded agreeing with myself.

"Are you ok?", the sweetest voice I've ever heard asked.

I cleared my throat and she walked around me so I could see her.

"Oh um, yeah", I said.

She smiled.

"I'm Adelaide", she said.

"Joe", I said with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2-I Don't Do This

**Reigns** -

She was in a black bra and panties. Her heels on and her hair was loose around her shoulders, falling in waves. I shifted a bit.

"Listen, I don't know if you're aware of what your friends paid for", I stopped her.

"Sex", I said quickly.

She nodded.

"So you do know", she said.

"Well not till they handcuffed me", I said, tugging on them, hearing a clink as they connected with the metal leg of the chair.

She giggled and grabbed a sweater, covering herself and leaning back against the counter behind her.

"Do you want to do this? It's ok if you don't, we give refunds", she said.

I chuckled. Did I want to do this? I licked my lips. I looked up at her and she smiled. She straddled me and removed her sweater.

"How about we make out a little and if you want more, the bed is right over there or we can do it here. The bathroom has a big enough tub", she said.

"Can you remove these or am I not allowed to touch you?", I asked.

"Right sorry", she said.

She stood and grabbed the keys. Unlocking me, I stood. She looked up at me.

"Wow, you're tall", she said.

I chuckled, I ran my hand over my chin.

"So how do we", I stopped.

She gestured for me to sit on the bed. I did and again she straddled me. I placed my hands on her hips.

"Happy Birthday Joe", she whispered.

She pressed her lips to mine. Hers were soft and skilled. I pulled away.

"Hold on, I have a few questions, if that's ok", I said.

"Of course", she said.

"Do you get checked? You know for stuff", I said nervous.

"Yes I do. After every client, which I haven't had many but I still get checked anyway. These rooms get sanitized even if they weren't used. The sheets get changed every day, again even if they weren't used. They supply us with condoms if the client doesn't and we are allowed to tell you to stop if we don't like what you're doing just like you are allowed to tell us no or stop", she said.

I nodded.

"And your secret is safe with me", she said.

"You know who I am?", I whispered.

She nodded.

"No one will know. I could get fired and honestly this job pays more than my other one. Gotta keep the lights on you know", she said.

I smiled.

"So would you like me to call you Roman or Joe?", she asked.

"Roman", I said.

"Just relax", she mumbled against my lips.

I stood and laid her down. I slowly removed the little clothes she had left. I tossed my shirt in the corner and she removed my pants and briefs.

"Adelaide", I whispered.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Condoms", I said.

She pointed to the bathroom. I walked over and opened the drawer. Different brands, different colors, and even flavored ones.

"Is there one you prefer?", I asked.

She smiled. The look on her face let me know no one has ever asked her which she likes or made her more comfortable. She nodded and sat up.

"I like the blue ones, the last box on the left", she said.

I opened it and grabbed some in my size. I walked back over to her and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"You should wear your hair down more", she said.

"My mom says the same thing", I said.

She pulled her hand away and I pressed my lips to hers. I shifted between her legs, ripping open the packet. She took it from me and I felt her roll it onto me. I groaned at the feel of her hands.

"Please don't tell me you're a virgin", she said.

"What, no, it's just been awhile, I don't do this", I said.

She laughed.

"It's ok, just relax. I'm game for anything, any position you want me in", she said.

"I want you like this, facing me, looking right into my eyes like I'm making love to you", I said.

She exhaled softly.

"Ok", she said.

Her legs wrapped around my hips. I rocked into her.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Roman was fast asleep when I left him. I grabbed my sweater and walked out of the room, a blonde, blue eyed man smiled at me.

"Did he enjoy himself?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Several times", I said.

"Good, it's hard to get him to loosen up", he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I was about to pass him. I stopped.

"I know it's none of my business, but please don't cheat on your wife. I'm sure she loves you very much and", I stopped.

He smirked.

"You're right, it's none of your business but you can relax. I love my wife very much and my friends and I know better than to put ourselves in that position. He was single and needed to relax. We looked, not touched", he said.

I nodded.

"Why do you care?", he asked.

"Because if I had a husband, I wouldn't want him cheating on me. I get why men come here, they want to fantasize. I honestly wouldn't mind my husband coming here, hell the foods good, and him looking is fine but touching is out of the question and as long as I'm allowed to still go see Thunder From Down Under, then it's all good", I said.

He laughed.

"Your friend is sleeping", I said, before walking away.

"Thank you", he said.

I sent him a wave and walked into what you would say was our break room. The words ladies lounge written in hot pink letters on the door, tables and food, clothes hanging on racks. Lockers, showers, and mirrors lined up, make up on the counter.

"So how was it with this guy?", Eva Marie asked.

"Fantastic. He knew what to do with his hands, girl, dreamy eyes, and fantastic hard body", I said.

She smiled. Dana walked in, covering herself with her robe.

"Wow this place is crowded tonight", she said.

She slapped my butt.

"I heard you had company tonight", she said, before walking into the shower stalls and turning one on.

"Turn one on for me", I said, setting my clothes out.

She nodded and did as I asked. Cameron was getting ready for her set.

"So come on, give details. I saw the gorgeous barbarian leaving your room. He kinda reminded me of Jason Momoa", Dana said.

"What barbarian?", Emma asked, raising a brow and smiling.

I smiled and shook my head.

"How big was he? I saw his hands and fingers, girl", Summer said.

"Ok yes, he was amazing and very gentle, unlike those other men who like to rag doll us", I said, rolling my eyes.

Some men thought they could toss us in the bed or push hard against wall, they would flip us without warning. I think that's why it surprised me that Roman or Joe was so gentle and asked what I liked. He would tell me what he wanted me to do instead of flipping me over harshly. A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts and Tyler walked in.

"How are my ladies?", he asked.

"Fine", we all answered.

He came over to me and set his hand on my shoulder.

"Once you've showered meet me in my office", he said.

I nodded and he walked out. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the showers. Once done, I grabbed my purse from my locker and said goodnight to the girls.

"See you at home", Eva said.

I nodded. I rented an apartment with her and Bayley, but unlike Eva and I, Bayley owns a chain of small sandwich shops, well like four. She could afford to pay rent on her own, but then that wouldn't leave her with much, owning a business would do that to you. Our halves of the rent help and leaves all three of us with extra cash in our pockets.

Also we work for her, deliveries, making the sandwichs, or waitressing. I made my way to Tyler's office, walking in, he smiled and pulled out an envelope.

"For tonight", he said, handing me the packed envelope.

We kept the money from dancing, but if it was something extra, for example rolling around with Mr. Reigns, he took half. Its how he keeps his business going and able to afford what he can for us girls. He never cheated us, we trusted him.

"Lila", he said, using my real name.

I looked at him while putting my envelope in my purse.

"If anyone asks if he was here", he stopped.

"Who?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded. I knew who Roman Reigns was. He was a very wealthy, respected man. Never done a bad thing in his life, well at least not worth making the news. I knew who he was because Everly, my daughter did a project on him and his family. How they started off owning one restaurant, his parents putting in their life savings into it, almost burning and crashing, but didn't.

Now they invested into different kinds of companies. She had to do this project for math, how it helps you understand to save money or how important numbers are to a company. I don't remember, anyway they all had to pick someone who ended up being successful, but almost wasn't. She picked the Reigns family. I wish I could tell her I met him and that he was a nice man.

"Good girl", he said.

"If that's all, I would like to get home to my daughter", I said.

He nodded.

"How is she?", he asked.

"Good, got an A in her mission project", I said.

"Awesome, see I knew taking her to go see the San Luis Rey mission would work", he said.

I nodded.

"You're a genius Mr. Breeze", I said sarcastic.

He chuckled and I left. I went through the back and got in my beat up old Honda. I was saying a slient prayer that it would turn on. Sometimes it didn't want too. I turned the key and thank god the engine roared to life.

"Thank you baby", I whispered to the car, patting the dashboard.

I drove to my apartment, elevator was broken, again.

"Guess I'm taking the stairs", I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3-Antonio

**Delilah** -

Getting inside, Bayley was on the couch reading. She looked over and smiled when she saw me.

"How was work?", she asked.

"Pretty much the same", I said.

"Chinese in the fridge, Everly wanted some", she said, before going back to her book.

I set my purse on the counter and took off my sweater. Opening the fridge and grabbing the containers of Chinese food. I poured some onto a plate, leaving the rest for Eva Marie. I put it in the microwave and Bayley walked in. She leaned against the wall.

"What happened?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"You're quiet, avoiding eye contact, and you have this serious look on your face", she said.

I finally looked at her.

"I just did a little extra tonight", I mumbled, focusing back on the light in the microwave.

"Did he hurt you?", she asked worried.

"No it's just, this guy was different, really sweet and skilled, well endowed", I said.

She laughed.

"Who is he?", she asked.

I gave her a look.

"You know that's confidential, but he was really handsome and probably a momma's boy. Could explain why he was so gentle and asked for permission to do things before doing it and he was really nervous", I said.

She smiled.

"Sounds like you're in love", she said.

I chuckled and shook my head no.

"No way and even if I was, he wouldn't be interested. I'm not the kinda girl you take home to mom. Besides he probably has all kinds of women falling at his feet to be his Mrs.. Educated, beautiful women", I said.

"Lila", she said.

The microwave beeped and I pulled my food out. I set it on the table and went to grab a coke. Sitting down, Bayley sat across from me.

"Did Everly finish her homework?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning", she said, standing and leaving down the hall and into her room.

I sighed, pushing the rest of my food away. Apart of me was disgusted with myself for doing what I do, but the other half of me can't stop thinking about Roman Reigns. I haven't been made love to like that in a long time. I groaned and stood.

"Stop thinking that way", I mumbled to myself.

* * *

 **Reigns** -

I woke up with a headache. The maid knocked on my door. Loudly.

"Mr. Reigns, your father is here", she said through the door.

I sighed.

"I'll be right there", I said, sitting up.

I brushed my hair back and stood, grabbing my t-shirt and putting it on. Slipping my feet into my sandals, I made my way downstairs. My mom and dad sitting at the table. I kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Hello Roman", she said happily.

I sat across from her, my maid bringing me my food. I sent her a smile and a nod.

"So what did you do last night son?", my dad asked, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

"The guys took me out for drinks, nothing special", I said shrugging and poking my egg and placing it in my mouth.

"I assume you'll be fine for work?", he asked.

"Yes, sir", I said.

"Roman you need a vacation. A few days away from the office and find yourself a good girl to take care of you", my mom said.

I sent her a small smile, my dad chuckled.

"He had a good girl and he ruined it. I don't know how but he did. Sasha was the best thing to happen to him", my dad said.

I picked up my bacon and took a few bites. I was thirty one and they treated me like a child, but it was also my fault for allowing it. I just didn't want to disappoint them.

"I never liked that girl", my mom said.

I glanced at her and she winked at me. It was true though, neither my mother or sisters liked Sasha. They were apart of the reason I broke up with her. How could I bring a girl and start a life with someone who couldn't get along with my family, most importantly the women in my life. I finished eating and put my dishes in the sink. I kissed my mom's cheek again.

"I'm gonna go shower and get dressed for work. Make yourselves at home", I said, heading back to my room.

Once showered and dressed. I grabbed the keys to my car and drove to work. Getting there, I was ambushed by Dean and Seth.

"So you never gave details last night. How was it and did you have fun?", Seth asked.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell", I said, brushing the arm of my suit.

"Bull crap since when", Dean said, shoving me.

I laughed. We got on the elevator and once the doors closed they both turned to me. I raised a brow.

"She told me you both had a pretty good time", Dean said.

I nodded.

"I did", I said.

"Would you do it again?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"I would have to be really horny", I said.

The doors opened and we walked into the busy lobby on our floor. Dean was the first to depart our group, his office was first, then a few doors to the right was Seth. Getting to my office I closed the door and sighed. Setting my laptop on my desk. A knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

My secretary Nattie walked in. She smiled.

"Mr. Reigns I wanted to remind you of the meeting you have today with a Ms. Bayley of Bayley's sandwiches and cafe", she said.

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Right, what time?", I asked.

"Four hours", she said.

I nodded and sat down.

"Please remind Mr. Rollins and Mr. Ambrose, especially Mr. Ambrose. He was the one who set it up and have the meeting room cleaned and ready for us", I said.

She nodded.

"Yes sir", she said.

She walked out and I found the paper work on this new possible investment. Dean and Brie had gone out to eat and came across this place. He swears it's good and that the owner was really down to earth. She owned I think three or four of these places across town but wanted to expand, not being able to find someone to help do that or willing to invest.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

"Come on, please turn on, please", I said, banging on the steering wheel.

Everly watched me.

"I'm sorry babe, we just might have to take the bus", I said.

She pulled her cell phone out and I sighed. I knew she was calling him. The same him that got her that phone.

"Hi daddy, mommy can't take me to school so can you please give me a ride?", she asked sweetly.

She looked at me and handed me her phone. I took it and pressed it to my ear.

"Yes Antonio", I said.

"I'm coming to get her. Get your damn car fixed because this will be the last time you disrupt my mornings with my wife and kids", he said, before hanging up.

I handed Everly her phone. She didn't call him because she was being malicious, she didn't even know of the way he speaks to me. She was only trying to help and find a solution to our problem. I smiled at her.

"Maybe daddy can give you a ride to work", she said happily.

"No it's ok, I'll call uncle Tyler", I said.

She nodded.

"Did you tell him I got a A?", she asked.

"I sure did, he said awesome and he's proud of you", I said.

She smiled.

"Oh before I forget, do you remember that project I had to do on the Reigns family? Well Ms. Young signed me and a few of my friends up for a fair. I get to show my project off and what I learned about that family", she said.

"Really, that's great Ever", I said.

She nodded, a proud look on her face.

"You think daddy will go this time? It's about business so maybe he will, I know he has to work a lot but maybe this time he'll go", she said hopeful.

I smiled, but I knew better. No matter how important he knew this meant to her, he wasn't going to show. There was no work, he just didn't care. When ever Everly was out of earshot, he would call her a mistake, a bastard child who should have never been born.

The only reason he sticks around is because of his wife. She didn't want him ignoring Everly but me, she ignored me and hated me with a passion because at one point her husband was infatuated with me. I was only fifteen, but that didn't stop him and as for me, I was too excited over the fact that an older man wanted me, plain, boring me.

"Mommy, you'll be there and uncle Tyler and aunt Bayley and aunt Eva?", she asked.

I smiled.

"You know I will, when have I ever missed anything of yours. As for your uncle and aunts, you need to ask them", I said.

She nodded. After a few minutes I texted Tyler from Everly's phone, asking him for a ride.

 _ **"Be there in thirty minutes"**_ _-Tyler._

I gave it back to her and a black Audi pulled up. Antonio Cesaro got out and brushed his suit off. Everly and I got off the car and she ran over to him.

"Hi daddy", she said, hugging him.

He gave her a genuine smile and released her.

"Wait in the car for me princess", he said.

She nodded and looked at me.

"Bye mommy, love you", she said.

"Love you too, have a good day", I said.

Once she was inside the car, he grabbed my arm. His body keeping Everly blocked from what he was doing. He tightened his grip.

"The next time you bug me when I'm spending time with my family, I'll take Everly from you and you will never see her again", he growled, hint of an accent.

It was an empty promise but it scared me. I knew it was empty because the last thing he needed was an investigation. I was fifteen when I got pregnant, it was considered rape. He would lose everything if someone knew.

"I can't predict when my car will and won't work", I said.

"So what, you want me to give you money, is that it", he said.

"No, since Everly's been born I have never asked you for a dime, even when I was living in a shelter with her", I said angry.

He let go of my arm and sighed.

"Do you need a ride to work?", he asked, completely changing.

"No, my friend is coming", I said.

He nodded. He placed his hand gently under my chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"I'm sure, get Everly to school safely", I said.

He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4-Meetings

**Delilah** -

Getting to work, after Tyler dropped me off. I quickly tied my hair up.

"Sorry Bayley, my car didn't turn on this morning and then Everly called Antonio to pick her up. Then I had to call Tyler", I explained while rushing to get my apron.

"It's fine. Why didn't you just call me?", Bayley said, filling out in order.

"I thought you would be busy getting ready for that investment thing you had", I said.

"Oh shit, that was today wasn't it", she said, rushing to her calendar.

I nodded. Eva Marie finished the order Bayley was doing and took it over to the customer. Once she joined us by the calender, Bayley looked nervous.

"Carmella, Becky, mind taking over for a few hours? Eva and Lila are gonna help me with this meeting", Bayley said.

Carmella sent her a thumbs up. We followed Bayley to the back.

"Ok, we are going to need twenty special sandwiches, twenty turkey, twenty pastrami, and twenty ham", she said.

Eva and I nodded.

"How long do we have?", Eva asked.

"An hour", Bayley mumbled.

"What?", Eva and I almost screamed.

Bayley flinched and gave us her puppy dog eyes.

"You're so lucky we love you", I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

She smiled and we started on the sandwiches. We wrapped them and placed them into bags. Bayley grabbed the delivery car's keys.

"Come with me?", she asked me.

I nodded, Eva was left in charge. Bayley would glance from the red light to the clock on her radio.

"Stop, you're making me nervous Bay", I said.

"Sorry, I just really want this to go ok. This would mean a chain of stores for us, not just here but all over the world if they like our food", she said.

I smiled.

"They will love you and your food", I said, watching as the light turned green.

We passed a lot of tall buildings, bringing back the memories of Roman. I wonder which one was his or maybe he didn't work. No Everly said he still ran the company even if he didn't have to. He could sit at home and watch cartoons all day, she said making me smile.

"Oh did Ever tell you, they are going to have some kind of contest or fair for the business project they did. Her teacher entered her", I said.

"What that's great. She probably didn't want to tell anyone before you", Bayley said.

I smiled.

"She did it on that Reigns guy right?", Bayley asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, why?", I asked.

"Maybe you can ask him a few questions for Everly. I remember she wanted a few personal questions about him and there wasn't much on Google", Bayley said.

"Yeah, like I'm ever going to meet him", I said laughing.

She laughed.

"You are, that's who I have the meeting with", she said, pulling into the underground garage.

She gave the security her name and mentioned the meeting. He looked for her on his tablet and nodded.

"Go on in", he said, pressing something so the gate could lift.

"Bay I can't", I said.

"Why not?", she asked.

She found a parking space. I sighed.

"He was the man, the man from last night", I said softly.

It was quiet. She turned off her car and looked at me.

"Oh crap", she said.

I nodded.

"We can leave and I can reschedule", I stopped her.

I shook my head no. Bayley has been waiting a long time for this. I couldn't take this from her.

"Let's go Bay, I can wear a hat. For all we know he won't even remember me. They never do, let's go", I said, grabbing the hat from the back and putting it on, fixing my ponytail.

"You sure?", she asked.

"This is your dream, now let's go", I said.

I jumped out of the car and grabbed the boxes with the bags of food. She smiled and did the same. Once on the right floor, we told the secretary and she smiled.

"You're a few minutes early but that's ok. My name's Natalya or Nattie, follow me and I'll show you to the meeting room", she said, her smile never leaving her face.

We followed her down the hall, Bayley leaned into me.

"Which one do you think is his?", she whispered.

I shrugged. We past an open door and the blonde man with blue eyes glanced over as we passed. His mouth dropped open. Oh crap. I turned away from him and moved closer to Bayley.

"Shit, his friend recognized me", I whispered to Bayley.

Bayley glanced back.

"Blonde, blue eyes?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, he's following us", she whispered.

Nattie opened the door to a huge meeting room. Nattie excused herself but not before Bayley handed her a sandwich. Bayley and I started placing the sandwiches where the people would be sitting. The door to the room opened again.

"I knew it, it is you, Adelaide", he said.

Bayley jumped in.

"Excuse me?", she asked.

We both looked at the blonde haired man. He had a smirk on his face.

"Adelaide", he said.

I shook my head no and then looked at Bayley before looking back at him.

"My name's Delilah", I said, pointing at my name tag.

His smile fell and then looked me over. He rubbed his chin.

"No, it's you Adelaide. I would remember you", he said.

I was about to reply, but the doors opened again and I could hear men talking and laughing. I moved closer to Bayley, adjusting my hat lower. Bayley stepped in front of me, but not making it obvious that she was trying to hide me. The blonde man realized I didn't want to be noticed so he took his seat.

"Sorry I'm late, had a phone call to attend too", his voice made my heart speed up nervously.

Bayley squeezed my hand. She turned to look at me slightly.

"He's even hotter in person", she whispered.

I nudged her.

"So are we ready to start?", Roman asked.

"Oh yeah, me", Bayley said, leaving me.

Some of the men chuckled. I felt eyes on me. I looked up and the blonde man was watching me, I noticed him pull out his phone and type something. Everyone else was listening to Bayley as she spoke. He set his phone down and looked back at me. I heard a vibration on the table and searched the table of men. I noticed the other guy beside Roman pick up his phone, after he read whatever this other man sent him, he looked over at me.

"So if you would like to try some of our sandwiches, my assistant Delilah and I set some out for you", she said.

She came back over to me.

"Not only is the blonde still staring, who by the way is Roman's CEO, but so is Roman's COO", Bayley whispered, while trying not to make it obvious we were talking about them.

"Has Roman looked over?", I asked whispering.

"Nope, but he is enjoying his sandwich", she whispered with a smile.

"Delilah, I didn't catch your last name", the blonde said.

"Hernandez", I said, not looking at him.

"Mind bringing me another turkey Ms. Hernandez?", he asked.

I bit my lip and looked at Bayley before I grabbed another turkey. I turned, keeping my eyes on the ground and moving towards the blonde. He grabbed the sandwich, his hand covered mine and he held on to me.

"I've always fancied the smell of apples and cinnamon, don't you Rome?", he asked, I swallowed, trying to pull my hand away.

Roman hummed a yes, but didn't look over. He took another bite and his friend let me go. I sighed, walking away.

"Apples and cinnamon", I heard Roman mumbled.

I quickly went over to Bayley. She didn't look worried.

"That was close", she whispered.

I nodded. Someone cleared their throat and Bayley looked over with a smile.

"Your food is absolutely delicious, I think I can speak for everyone here", Roman said.

"Thank you Mr. Reigns", she said.

"I'll have my assistant call you when we've made a decision, but judging by the looks of my company, it will be good news and soon", Roman said.

"Thank you, really thank you so much. Lila", she said.

I smiled and we hugged. We started cleaning up and everyone started clearing out. Some men and women would stop by us and tell Bayley how good her food was, asking for a business card and promising to order lunch soon. She was so happy.

"Congrats missy", I said.

Someone cleared their throat and I froze. She and I looked over. Roman's COO and CEO raised a brow.

"So help us understand what's going on. Either you have a twin or you have two jobs Ms. Hernandez", the CEO said.

I sighed.

"I have two jobs", I mumbled.

They nodded.

"And you know what she does? You know when she's not working for you?", the COO asked.

Bayley nodded.

"I have no problem with it. If I did I wouldn't be living with her", she said, her tone was one she used when she was being protective.

The blonde nodded and held out his hand.

"Dean Ambrose, CEO", he said smiling.

We shook his hand, the other man did the same.

"Seth Rollins, COO", he said.

"Bayley and Delilah", Bayley said.

"So Adelaide is?", Dean asked.

"It's mandatory for work. Keeps our actual identities hidden, alter ego I call it", I said.

They chuckled and nodded.

"You know, Roman really liked the special. He wanted another, but was too embarrassed to ask. Mind taking him one?", Dean asked.

"I'll", Seth stopped Bayley.

"You", Dean said to me.

She handed me a special and Dean told me which one was Roman's office. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in", his deep voice said.

I did, closing the door behind me. His office was a bit bigger than the others. He was at his desk writing something. He glanced up and I set the sandwich down.

"Your friend said you wanted another", I said softly.

"I said no such thing, but I'll take it", he said.

I nodded and was about to walk away.

"Apples and", he stopped.

I quickened my walk.

"Adelaide", he said.


	5. Chapter 5-Name Your Price

**Delilah** -

I slowly shut the door again.

"What are you doing here?", he asked almost in a whisper.

I turned to face him. I removed my hat and green eyes met grey.

"I work for Bayley, it's my day job", I said, taking a few steps towards him.

He looked around the room before meeting my eyes again.

"I really hope this doesn't change things for Bayley. This is her dream and no one knows what happened between us. I'm forbidden to say anything", I said.

"Nothing has changed Adelaide", he said softly.

I was now standing in front of his desk.

"My name's actually Delilah or Lila. Adelaide is my work name, safety reasons", I said.

He smiled.

"You disappeared on me Lila. I woke up to my best friends face", he said chuckling.

"Your five hours was up Mr. Reigns", I said.

His smile fell.

"What's the price?", he asked.

"What?", I asked.

"How much for a whole night?", he asked, pulling out his check book.

I stopped him.

"Mr. Reigns, please, you have to go through Tyler and besides I can't just take your check, please. I work tonight so come and see me there", I said.

He nodded.

"I just really enjoyed our time together. You were skilled and knowing it was my first time with a", he stopped.

"You can say it, a prostitute or escort if you don't want to say the other word", I said.

Checking him out better, I noticed the sleeves of his suit strained against his muscles. His hair was gelled and brushed back into a neat bun. His tie matching his eyes and his Rolex poking out of his sleeve.

"Did I insult you? I didn't mean to Ms. Hernandez", he said.

"No, it's fine", I said.

He nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tonight", I said.

He nodded and I turned reaching the door, I stopped and turned to face him. He had sat down.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked.

He nodded.

"What are your hobbies?", I asked.

Everly had left that question blank because it didn't say anything on his Google page. He looked confused.

"My hobbies?", he asked.

I nodded and approached his desk again, sitting in the chair.

"See, my daughter had this business project for math class, the students had to pick a successful person, it could be anyone. My daughter picked your family, well you, but anyways your Google page didn't give much on hobbies or your favorite color, food, or why you wanted to continue in the family business", I said.

He smiled and then nodded. He searched his desk and found a notepad and then pulled out a blue pen, clicking it open. He began to write down things, it took a few minutes but once he was done he ripped off the page and handed it to me.

"If she needs or wants to ask anymore questions, I put my email at the bottom", he said.

I looked down at the list of things on the paper. I smiled.

"Thank you, she's going to be so excited", I said.

He nodded. I stood and folded the paper before putting it in my back pocket.

"I'll see you Mr. Reigns", I said.

"Roman", he said.

I nodded and walked out.

* * *

 **Roman** -

Once the door closed behind her, I sat back and exhaled. I couldn't believe I just agreed to meet her tonight, this wasn't me. I didn't do this but the feeling of being with her, of getting caught doing something that could potentially ruin my business life, I felt free. Everyone always saw me as uptight or the party pooper as my friends put it. Do something crazy, Dean would say. Live on the wild side, have an adventure, Seth would say. Adelaide, I mean Delilah would be my adventure, my wild side, my crazy. I sighed. The door opened, Dean and Seth came in.

"So what's up? What happened? Did you guys have a quickie?", Dean asked.

"She left here pretty happy", Seth said, wiggling his brow.

"Her daughter's doing a report on me and my family. I gave her a few important things on me that no one knows, well they will after they read her report", I said.

"So nothing, at all?", Dean asked disappointed.

I chuckled.

"I'm going to see her tonight", I said.

"We've unleashed the beast within, the horny beast", Seth said to Dean.

Dean laughed and I shook my head.

"Damn if I knew buying you a hooker", I stopped him.

"Escort. Don't call her that", I said quickly.

Dean and Seth gave each other a look.

"Like I was saying, if buying you an escort was all it took to get you to loosen up, I should have done it sooner", Dean said.

"Don't spend everything in one night, moderation my dear brother", Seth said.

I nodded and pulled up another file for an investment. Dean and Seth stood there still.

"Yes guys?", I asked.

"Just be careful what you tell this girl and don't fall in love. Women like her Rome, I don't think they'll make great soul mates, ya know", Dean said.

I stopped writing.

"Relax, she's just a distraction, a very sexy distraction", I said.

They nodded.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Tyler let me borrow his car to pick up Everly and get to work.

"Oh, guess who I met today", I said.

"Who?", Everly asked.

"Roman Reigns", I said.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Really? What did he say? Did you ask him anything? Is he nice or is he mean? Did you tell him about my report? You think he'll come?", I stopped her.

"Ok slow down kiddo. Yes he is very nice, I did ask him some questions and he gave me", I pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to her.

She smiled bigger.

"He said if you have any more questions to email him. There at the bottom is his email", I said.

She squealed with happiness.

"You're the best mommy", she said.

I smiled, she put the folded paper in her book. She went quiet.

"You ok Ever? I thought you would be happy Mr. Reigns answered some of your questions", I said.

"I am", she said, looking down at her book.

"Then why the long face baby girl?", I asked.

"I told daddy about the contest and I asked him if he would go. I even told him it was about business but he said he couldn't make it", she said.

"I'll be there, aunt Bayley and aunt Eva said they would go too. Carmella and Becky as well", I said.

She smiled.

"What about uncle Tyler?", she asked.

"I'll ask him tonight when I go to work", I said.

She nodded. She didn't know what my night job was, I told her I was a waitress. I mean, I did serve people.

"Do you think Mr. Reigns would come? Maybe if I asked?", she asked me.

"He's a pretty busy man sweetie", I said.

She nodded.

"Maybe I can send him my report and pictures of my board. If maybe I win I could tell him and thank him for letting me use him", she said.

"You could", I said.

She nodded with a smile. Getting home she ran to the kitchen table and grabbed her written report.

"I'm going to start over so I can fill in the blanks. You think you can get me a new poster board mommy? I want to change some things if I want to win", she said, sounding excited.

I smiled.

"Ok, do you have a color in mind for the poster?", I asked.

"He said his favorite color was red, so maybe I can do red and black", she said.

I watched her grab her laptop that her father bought her one Christmas. She didn't really need it but he didn't know what else to get her. Maybe that was because he didn't know her. Neither her nor I knew how to use it but my little genius figured it out, just like she figures everything else out. It did hurt when I couldn't help her with her homework and Bayley had too. Reading I could do that, her love of books and writing came from me, I guess.

"Ok so I'll pick up a red and black board?", I asked.

"Yes please", she said, starting to type.

I fixed her lunch and set it on the table for her.

"Please don't forget to eat", I said.

She nodded. The last time she buried herself in a school project she forgot to eat and complained the next day that she didn't feel good.

"Everly I'm serious, if you don't eat I'm taking that laptop", I said.

She nodded and grabbed her grilled cheese, dipped it in her tomato soup and taking a bite. Once I finished washing the dishes, Eva walked in and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?", she asked, going over to Everly and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower", I said.

"What are you working on Ever?", Eva asked her.

"Please make sure she finishes that", I said, before going into my room.

Once I was done, I grabbed my bag. I had put my extra change of clothes in the bag and sweater. Everly was still typing away, Eva was making herself something to eat.

"Please tell me she finished her grilled cheese and Apple juice?", I asked Eva.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I kept glancing at the time at the bottom of my computer screen. Seven thirty couldn't come any sooner. I sat back and groaned. Focus Roman, this investment deal, focus. A small screen popped up at the corner, email. I opened it and it was from an Everly Hernandez.

 _"Hello Mr. Reigns,_

 _My name is Everly Hernandez, you gave my mommy your email just in case I had some questions. I know you are very very busy but my business project will be in a contest in two weeks and I was wondering if maybe you would like to come. My mommy says you probably can't make it. If you can it will be at the Kennedy Academy in the cafeteria, remember in two weeks on Friday at eight. I have to read my report to the crowd and explain my board I make of you. Please say you'll come, any way remember in two weeks at eight."_

I smiled and decided to write it down on my calendar. I hit reply.

 _"Everly,_

 _I will definitely try to make it. I will clear my schedule princess, don't tell your mommy I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise. If you have any questions Everly just email me. Hope to meet you soon._

 _Roman R._

I hit send and continued my work. I shouldn't be communicating with her daughter, not if all Delilah would be to me was a quick fuck. The kid was a fan and was doing a project on me, it wouldn't hurt to go and hear her speech or meet her, right.


	6. Chapter 6-Client Confidentiality

**Delilah** -

Getting into work, I walked into Tyler's office. I tossed him his keys.

"Thanks, I took my junker to the mechanics, turns out I needed a new battery", I said.

"No, what you need is a new car", he said.

"Just saving up, though this new battery put me behind another month", I said, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"It's a good thing a client called, paid for the whole night", he said winking.

"Did he happen to mention a name?", I asked.

"He who shall not be named", he said.

I laughed. Roman wanted to stay under the radar and I nodded to Tyler.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow the car. I'm gonna go get ready", I said, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hall and to the ladies lounge. Some of the day time girls were packing to leave, I smiled at them and they smiled back. I set my bag in my locker and grabbed a black and red set of lingerie.

"Client tonight?", Cameron asked.

I nodded and put the apple spice and cinnamon lotion I liked so much. I knew Roman liked it too. I curled my hair and put on some make up. A knock at the door made us cover up.

"Come on in", one of the girls said.

The door opened and Tyler poked his head in. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on me. He smiled.

"Your client is here, room fifteen", he said.

I nodded and made my way out of the room and towards room fifteen. I opened the door and Roman was sitting on the bed, his shirt was off and his hair loose around his shoulders. I smiled and he sat up, smile on his face.

"Lila", he said.

"Not here, here I'm", he cut me off.

"Sorry, Adelaide", he said standing.

He looked me over. I did the same to him. His jeans hung low and his tattoo sleeve made my mouth water. I slide my robe off and he groaned, his grey eyes darkened. I made my way to him, he had condoms set on the nightstand.

"You're absolutely beautiful", he said.

I smiled.

"You're blushing", he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, his smile grew.

"Don't your clients tell you that? I would assume so because it's kinda hard not to tell you", he said, brushing his hair back.

"My clients come here for one thing and one thing only and it's not to tell me I'm beautiful. Maybe to call me a dirty slut but other then that no they don't tell me I'm beautiful", I said.

He placed two fingers under my chin, lifting my face up so our eyes could meet.

"Well you are, beautiful I mean. I want this, us to be like normal. I won't call you anything dirty unless we're role playing, ok", he said.

"You're the one paying, I serve to please you Mr. Reigns", I said.

"Roman, Ro, or Rome, no more of this Mr. Reigns unless by some chance we meet outside of this room", he said.

I nodded.

"My name doesn't change unless out of this room too", I said.

"Deal", he said.

"How long did you pay for?", I asked.

"All night, till I feel like letting you out of this room and don't worry your boss knows. He's keeping my tab open till I enter his office", he said.

He leaned down and gently ran his fingers through my curls before his lips met mine, soft and warm.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I spent all night with Adelaide. We didn't part ways till three am, that was a week ago. The weekend was here and I decided to spend all day in bed sleeping, but my family had other plans. My brother jumped on my back.

"Really", I said.

He laughed.

"Get your ass up, dad wants to talk to you", he said, grabbing my ankle and pulling me a bit out of bed.

I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. I heard my door close and I sighed. If I didn't come down my dad would only send my brother back up or one of my sisters. I sat up and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I went down and my family was around the breakfast table.

"Hey lazy", my sister said.

I hugged everyone. I sat down and my dad eyed me.

"Did you work late again? Roman you gotta cut back and relax, enjoy the fruits of your labor", my dad said.

"I do dad", I said, pouring myself some juice.

"Do you have a new girlfriend we don't know about?", Lisa asked.

I chuckled and my mom set down my plate.

"Do we get to meet her some time soon?", Kayla asked.

"There's no girl", I said.

"Sasha has been asking about you", my brother said.

I raised a brow.

"I liked her, she was perfect for you Roman. How about we invite her to our family dinner on Sunday night?", he said.

I stuffed my mouth with food to give me more time to think of something, an excuse not to invite Sasha.

"Before you tell me your excuse, I already invited her", he said.

I started choking on my food and my brother patted my back. My mom gave me an I'm sorry smile. I took a drink from my juice.

"You should have talked to me before doing that dad", I said.

"I did", he said.

"After inviting her, maybe I wanted to bring someone", I said.

Everyone fell quiet, my sisters and mom smiled.

"I thought you said there was no girl", Summer said.

"Technically there's not. She's more of a friend", I said, shrugging before stuffing my face again.

"Name brother, we need a name", Matt said smiling.

"Delilah, she's 23, has a daughter named Everly", I said.

"She has a child?", my dad asked.

I nodded.

"Invite her, I would love to meet her", my mom said smiling.

She knew Delilah must be important to me in some way since I was bringing her around my family. The only other girl I've brought around them was Sasha and that was because my dad forced me to bring her, inviting her without my permission.

"Bring her daughter too", Kayla said.

"I haven't even met her daughter yet. I don't think she's going to bring her around my family", I said.

"How long have you two been friends?", Lisa asked.

"Since my birthday, we met at one of the bars", I said.

My dad chuckled.

"Great a gold digger", my dad said.

My mom slapped his arm hard and gave him a shut up look. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not like that, besides we are just friends", I said.

"Sasha's coming, don't invite this girl. I don't want Sasha thinking she lost her chance", my dad said.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Bayley came running to the back.

"We got the deal with Reigns Company. They want to meet to discuss a possible new location, of course in the states but if it works out they will open more and then we move over seas", she said.

We hugged.

"Oh by the way, a certain tall, dark, and handsome is waiting to speak with you out front", she said going to her office.

I walked out front and Roman was in a black suit. It made his grey eyes pop out. He put his phone in his pocket and smiled.

"Hi", he said.

I smiled.

"Bayley is so excited and happy. Thank you for doing this for her, it's been her dream for so long and just to see her so happy, it's amazing", I said.

His smile grew and his eyes sparkled.

"I'm glad", he said.

"Hungry?", I asked.

"Oh no, gotta meet my friends for another possible investment, but um I was thinking if maybe we could meet tonight", he said.

I smiled.

"Ok, same time?", I asked.

He nodded. He was about to say something.

"There you are. Ready? Our reservation is in a few minutes babe", a girl said from the door.

He looked at her then back at me. He exhaled before looking back at her.

"I'll be right there Sasha, just order for me you know what I get", he said.

She nodded and left. He looked back at me, ready to explain but I held my hand up and shook my head no.

"You don't need to explain, client confidentiality, but I just never figured you for a cheater", I whispered, disappointed.

He placed his hands on the counter and shook his head.

"Lila, it's", I stopped him.

"Relax Mr. Reigns, your secret is safe with me", I said, before going back to the kitchen.

"Lila", I heard him call me, but I didn't stop till I was in Bayley's office.

She gave me a sad smile.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"He has a girlfriend", I said, looking down at my hands.

"Lila, please don't tell me you broke your one and only rule when it comes to your clients", she said.

"I didn't, but you know how it pisses me off that these men are married or in a relationship, yet they go and look for ass where ever they can get it", I said.

"So you aren't in love or at least starting to fall in love with a certain tall, dark, and handsome Samoan?", she asked.

"Bayley, I know better than to cross that line", I said.

She nodded.

"Just making sure", she said.

Later that night, I had asked Tyler if I had any clients. He shook his head no.

"Your dance is after Dana", he said.

I nodded.

"Everything ok Adelaide?", he asked.

"Fine, just trying to figure out what to wear tonight", I said.

He nodded. I stepped out of his office.

"Adelaide", I turned to see Roman coming through the curtains.

He was in his usual jeans and t-shirt, his hair buried under his hat.

"Can't talk, I have a show to do", I said.

I started towards the girls lounge.

"Then I'll pay for your time, I'll be waiting for you", I heard him say.


	7. Chapter 7-Transactions

**Delilah** -

After my dance, Tyler let me know I had a client waiting. I already knew who he was. I took a deep breath before walking into our usual room. He was still fully dressed. He stood.

"I know you're mad at me, but give me a few minutes to explain myself", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded.

"Sasha isn't my girlfriend. She was, way before you ever came along. I am not a cheater, I would never hurt someone that way. My dad's just been trying to get her and I back together and she knows my dad likes her so she takes advantage of that and follows me. I was having lunch with her to let her know I'm not interested", he said.

"You didn't really need to explain anything Roman. This, us, it is what it is, a transaction", I said.

"I know, but I don't want you thinking I'm cheating, that's not who I am", he said.

I nodded.

"I would like us to be friends, to get to know each other. I mean we do spend a lot of time together, maybe in between we talk", he said smiling.

"That's not such a good idea", I said.

"Why?", he asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Because eventually one of us is going to start feeling something for the other. The other person might not feel the same way and things will just end badly. I have a nine year old to think about", I said.

"You have feelings for me Lila?", he asked softly.

He took a few more steps closer. He was inches away now.

"I said eventually", I said.

He smiled and raised a brow.

"Sure, eventually", he said shrugging.

He reached out and pulled me into him, burying his fingers in my hair.

"Fine, we can try, being friends that is", I said.

He smiled.

"It was the eyes wasn't it", he said.

"Huh?", I asked.

"That made you cave", he said.

I shook my head no.

"I just feel bad that you're wasting so much money on me. We need to figure something else out", I said.

"I'm not wasting my money, you're a great investment baby", he said softly.

"Investment huh", I said smiling.

He shrugged.

"At least till or like you put it, eventually when one of us does fall, the other will too and then we will figure how to spend time together. You can come to mine or I can go to yours, I have a limo", he said.

"Never done it in a limo before", I said.

He smiled.

"We can change that", he said, before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

His hands removed themselves from my hair and pressed against the skin of my back.

"Does your daughter have those same beautiful green eyes?", he asked against my lips.

"No", I said.

"I need more then that", he said.

"She's my mini me, except for her eyes. They're hazel", I said.

He kissed me again and then pulled away, taking his hat off and then his shirt.

"I'm the only one with colored eyes in my family", he said.

"So what is this? A game? Every time we answer a question clothes comes off?", I asked.

He nodded. I removed my robe.

"Your turn love", he whispered.

"Do you have kids?", I asked.

"Nope, like I've said before, I usually don't go sleeping around. I've had six girlfriends, all long relationships", he said.

"Well you know my answer", I said.

He chuckled and nodded. He pulled his belt off and then his jeans. I removed my heels. All I had left was my bra and panties.

"What's your favorite color?", he asked.

"Blue, sometimes purple", I said.

"Red", he said, before removing his briefs.

I removed my bra.

"Last question", he said, his eyes running over my body.

"What keeps you coming back?", I asked.

His eyes met mine.

"Honestly, you. You're my adventure and I don't know how to explain it but being with you, reminds me to have a little fun every now and then", he said.

I smiled.

"Because you're an uptight asshole?", I asked.

"That's another question and no. I just bury myself under work I forget about other things and I don't know, I guess I don't want to disappoint my dad and one wrong move from me and I could ruin everything my dad worked so hard for. What I'm working so hard for", he said.

I nodded.

"What keeps you saying yes to being with me?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"You're different. It's your money yet you make sure I'm the one whose satisfied and comfortable. You ask me what I like and you're gentle, stupid I know but", he stopped me.

"It's not stupid", he said.

I smiled.

"Underwear needs to go", he whispered, tapping my hip.

He pushed my panties down my legs. His fingers sliding against the skin on my legs. I felt his lips brush against my thigh and then he stood.

* * *

 **Roman** -

She had to go back out and dance because a group of men had asked for her. I went to the bar and watched. These men were whistling and calling her names, names I didn't like hearing.

"You better get use to it, this is her job", Tyler sat beside me.

"Did one of them pay for her? Not just to dance?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"Don't start getting possessive, you knew what she did before you slept with her the first time. You weren't the first and you damn sure won't be the last", he said.

"How much to keep her from other men? The dancing on stage and a lap dance is fine, but no one else goes into that back room but me", I said.

He eyed me, then his eyes went back to Adelaide.

"Because I like you and you're a repeat customer, I'll void all her other customers. She's all yours big guy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some money to return. Oh and you can tell Adelaide why she'll be behind on saving money for her new car. She'll probably have to wait another two months, congrats", he said.

He walked away and then back to his office. A few minutes later he walked back out with a white envelope and went right for the guys standing and whistling at Adelaide. He pulled one aside and was telling him something in his ear. The guy looked mad, but I didn't care and neither did Tyler. He handed him the money and walked away. The guy stuffed the money in his pocket and went back to watching Adelaide. Tyler winked at me and walked over to another table. After Adelaide was done, I followed her to the back.

"What was that?", she asked me as we reached her room.

"What?", I asked.

"That guy paid for me and I know Tyler, he doesn't just give money back unless it's a good reason. What did you say to him?", she yelled.

I shrugged.

"I offered him more and from now on you won't be seeing anyone but me, at least intimately", I said.

"Roman, you can't do this", she whispered.

"Yes I can. I've invested in you and as an investor, if ever you need anything, anything at all, you come to me and I'll handle it", I said.

She was about to protest.

"I didn't like what I saw tonight. Those men, one of them being the man who paid for more. The way they were yelling at you and I just didn't like it. I don't want to be with you again only to find bruises on you or worse because then I would have to find the guy and beat the shit out of him", I said.

"Where have you been all my life", she said, before chuckling and sitting down on our bed.

Our bed? I sat down beside her.

"I hate meatloaf", I said.

She looked at me and then laughed.

"I love meatloaf", she said, between laughs.

I smiled at her.

"I hate watermelon and cucumbers", she said.

"What? You hate watermelon?", I asked.

She nodded.

"My daughter does too", she said.

"Why did you pick Everly?", I asked.

She smiled.

"Because she is my happily ever after", she said.

"That's sweet. Can I meet her some time? She and I will have a lot to talk about", I said.

She giggled.

"She would love to meet you and I would like that because she's a huge fan of yours, but I just don't think that's a good idea", she said.

"Can I still email with her? You know if she has questions?", I asked.

She nodded.

"This might be too personal, but is her dad in her life?", I asked.

"Depends", she said.

"Care to clarify for me?", I asked.

"He only comes around for Christmas morning, drops off her gift and leaves. Her birthday, again drops off her gift and leaves. If she calls him because she just wants to see him, he'll come give her a gift or money and then leaves. So I guess no, he's not", she said.

"Why? She seems like a cool kid and really smart", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"She is, she's so smart", she said.

"What got her into business? I mean, she's nine. At nine I was watching cartoons and eating poptarts", I said.

She laughed.

"Mostly for her dad. She figures if she learns more about it he'll want to come around more, but he doesn't and she knows that. Now she just knows so much about it she just does it for fun. Everly loves the blueberry poptarts", she said.

I smiled.

"I like the blueberry ones too", I said.

She smiled.

"What time are you off? I can give you a ride?", I asked.

"Oh no, I've got my car", she said standing.

I nodded.

"Well I should go. I have work tomorrow. I'll stop by Bayley's tomorrow for lunch, Dean has been craving another one of those sandwiches", I said.

"Come by any time", she said.

I kissed her cheek and walked out. Tyler was waiting for me.

"Don't you dare hurt her", he said while poking me in my chest.

"I would never dream of it", I said.

He nodded and was about to walk away.

"Hey Tyler", I said.

He stopped and looked back at me.

"Do you know who Everly's dad is?", I asked.

He opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked back at Adelaide's door.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you that", he said.

"A hint", I said.

He sighed and came back over to me.

"I'll give you two", he said.

I nodded.

"He's around your age, maybe a little older and he's also in the same line of work as you", he said.

"Thanks", I said.


	8. Chapter 8-A Gift

**Delilah** -

I was wiping down a table when Roman and Dean walked in. He smiled at me.

"Hey, you showed", I said.

"I said I would", he said.

He stood in front of me and I looked up at him. Damn he looked so good in a suit. Someone cleared their throat and we both turned to look at his CEO.

"Dean Ambrose, the big man's best friend and CEO, remember me", he said sarcastically while holding out his hand.

I took it and shook his hand.

"Sorry, hi", I said.

He smiled.

"So what can I get you guys?", I asked.

"I'll take a special", Roman said.

"Make that two doll face", his CEO said.

I nodded. I went to the back and gave Eva the order. Bayley was at her other shop. I went back out front and Roman was waiting to pay. His friend found a seat and was on the phone.

"So how's work going?", he asked.

"Slow today, but it's lunch time so people should start rushing in", I said, handing him his change.

He nodded.

"And you Mr. Reigns?", I asked.

"Paper work isn't as much fun as Everly makes it out to be", he said.

I laughed.

"Oh I don't know, I bet that paycheck keeps you warm at night", I said.

He shrugged.

"Only if I spend it on you", he said.

I smiled and I felt my cheeks warm.

"Why Ms. Hernandez did I just make you blush?", he asked.

I shrugged. He chuckled.

"So can I see you tonight?", he asked.

"Of course, but I won't be there tomorrow I have something special and important to take care of", I said.

"Everyone has to have a day off right", he said.

I felt someone set a tray on the counter beside me and I jumped lightly. Eva was smiling.

"Orders up", she said, looking from me to Roman and then back to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, which car is yours?", he asked, bringing me back to him.

I looked at him, he was looking out the front window at the row of parked cars. I looked and chuckled.

"It's the beat up blue Honda", I said.

He raised a brow.

"You mean the death trap, baby girl one hit and you're done for", he said, looking back at me.

My mouth dropped open a bit and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Excuse me, that's my baby and besides even if I did want to get a new car, not everyone is as lucky as you. I am saving though, hopefully by the end of next month I'll be the owner of a new car, well not new but new to me, used new", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Cool", he said.

"Don't judge my car", I said, slapping his arm playfully.

He laughed and raised his hands. I was aware of his friend watching us and smiling.

"Your friend's getting lonely and I'm sure he's hungry", I said.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tonight?", he asked.

I nodded. He leaned over the counter and kissed my cheek. He picked up the tray and walked over to his friend. I went to the back, the bell over the door will inform us of a new customer.

"Girl, I thought he was a one time deal and now he's visiting and flirting", Eva said.

"He's amazing Eva, so sweet and he looks so good in a suit", I said.

"Someone's in love", Carmella said.

"No, not in love", I said.

"The way you two were looking at each other, a stranger would think you two were more and definitely in love", Eva said.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I bit into my sandwich. Dean wouldn't stop staring and smiling at me. I swallowed my food and wiped my mouth.

"That's creepy you know, eat your food", I said, before taking another bite.

"You like this girl", he said.

"That's probably why I go back to see her", I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time or smile that big, this girl has a hold on you. Better not let your dad find out what she does for a living", he said, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She and I agreed, this is just a transaction, an investment", I said.

"Yeah till you admit you're in love with her", he said.

I took another bite.

"I need you to do something for me", I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Sure, what's up?", he asked.

"I need a list of investors and CEOs, over thirty, men", I said.

He nodded and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Can I ask why?", he asked.

"I'm looking for someone", I said.

He raised a brow. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm looking for Everly's dad", I said, keeping my voice low.

"Who's Everly?", he asked.

"She's Delilah's daughter", I said.

He nodded.

"And why do we need to find him?", he asked.

"I just want to talk to him, that's all", I said.

He nodded and shrugged.

"Ok, I'll have the list for you before I head home for the day", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Getting off of work, I grabbed my purse and my jacket.

"Hey there's a tow truck taking your car", Eva said.

"What, no, no", I said running out front, Eva behind me.

Sure enough there was a tow truck hooking up my car.

"Excuse me, this is my car. What, I don't understand why you're taking it", I said.

"Ms. Hernandez?", a man in a suit approached me.

He smiled.

"I'm Mr. Ziggler, I work down at the car dealership", he said.

I was confused. He smiled.

"He's going to let you get your things out and then he's taking your car", he said, pointing at the man towing my car.

I shook my head no.

"I didn't buy my car from you and I make my payments", he stopped me.

"No Ms. Hernandez, this isn't your car anymore. This is", he said, walking over to a brand new Chevy Traverse.

"Unless I won some sort of contest, which I don't remember entering, that's not mine", I said.

"Please do as I ask and then I'll explain", he said.

I went over to my Honda and grabbed everything that seemed important to me. Which wasn't much, but Everly's sweater and important papers. The guy with the tow truck, took my car.

"Please follow me Ms. Hernandez", Mr. Ziggler said.

"It's Delilah", I said.

He nodded.

"Dolph", he said.

"Nice to meet you Dolph, but can you please explain to me why I let that man take my car", I said.

Dolph nodded. He opened the driver door and gestured for me to get in. I did.

"How do you like it?", he asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it and it's blue, but I still", he cut me off.

"It's a gift", he said.

"From?", I asked when he didn't say anything else.

"Mr. Roman Reigns", he said.

I shook my head and got out of the car.

"No, absolutely not, bring back my Honda", I demanded.

He shrugged.

"Sorry, this car is paid for in full and I was under strict orders to remove that junker and put it out of its misery", he said.

I looked back at the new Traverse. Dolph nudged my shoulder.

"Hey it's a gift, accept it and trust me when I say he can afford it, hell he could of afforded about a hundred of these and pay them off in the same day and have money to spend after", he said.

"I just really wanted to buy my own car, I've been saving for over a year now", I said.

"Hey now you have extra money to spend or he said you had a kid, take her out to the movies and junk out", he said.

He held the keys out to me and I took them.

"Enjoy Delilah", he said, walking away.

Eva came over to me and smiled.

"You bought a car?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Roman Reigns bought the car. What should I do? Should I take it back to him and tell him I don't need his charity or", she cut me off.

"Or you should take it for a spin. Oh and he got it in your favorite color. Girl enjoy this", she said, getting into the passenger seat.

I sighed. I could take it back to him after a spin. I got in the driver side.

"You must be really good in bed. Damn, brand new and he put everything in it. DVD player, five disk CD changer, and heated seats. Don't return this, keep, definitely keep", she said.

"I can't Eva", I said.

"Lila, he went all out on this car. If you don't feel comfortable accepting it as a gift, come up with a payment plan. I'm thinking he's gonna want his payment in sex instead of money though", she said.

I sighed.

"We're going to his work and talking to him. If something stupid comes out of my mouth, stop it", I said.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I was finishing up my work when Dean came in. He set down a paper with names on it and what company they work for, their position.

"Oh by the way your girlfriend is here", he said.

Before I could ask anything. Lila and a red head came in. Dean put his hands in his pockets and had an amused look. Lila tossed her keys on my desk.

"The gesture was sweet, but I can't accept", she said.


	9. Chapter 9-Payment Plan

**Roman** -

I raised a brow.

"What she means is, she'll accept but only if you both work out a payment plan, if you know what I mean", the red head said.

I looked a Lila.

"I like that idea", I said a little too excited.

Lila was about to squash that idea.

"So instead of meeting at the club, let's meet at my place", I said.

"I can't just do that, I have work and my daughter", she was cut off.

"You don't work weekends and neither do I, I can watch Everly or hey maybe that dead beat dad of hers will finally want to spend time with her and take her weekends", the red head said.

"Eva", Lila said.

Eva shrugged.

"I can pick you up or we can meet somewhere if you don't feel comfortable having me in your home and near your daughter", I said.

She was going to say something.

"He has a driver he hardly uses, his driver can pick you up", Dean said.

We all looked at him, remembering he was there.

"I have a driver", I said, looking back at her.

Again she was cut off.

"Great, she'll make a payment this weekend. Here's our address, have your driver pick her up around eleven. She has to spend some of the morning with her daughter", Eva said, writing down the address.

She tilted her head at the names on the paper.

"You know Antonio Cesaro?", she asked.

Lila's eyes snapped from me to the paper. She went to stand beside Eva and looked down at the names. She looked up at me, fear on her face.

"Did he put you up to this? What have you told him?", Lila asked angry.

I looked at Dean and then back at her.

"I don't understand", I said.

Eva looked mad too. Dean stepped forward.

"Wow, tell Antonio he's not getting near Everly, even with the evidence you have he won't take that little girl from Lila. He doesn't even want her.", Eva said.

"I think you misunderstand something ladies", Dean said.

"Stay away from me", Lila said, walking out of my office.

"Delilah, wait, I don't", Eva stepped in front of me, stopping me.

"Don't give Antonio the information on Lila. That little girl means the world to her and she would be lost without her. Antonio doesn't even want Everly, he's probably seen her a handful of times since she's been born. Please don't tell him what you know", Eva said, before walking out.

I looked at Dean.

"At least now we know who her daughter's father is", I said.

"They think you're spying for him, if only they knew you despise the man.", he said.

"He's arrogant, sexist, and add pervert to that. Lila must have been around fifteen when he got her pregnant and even if it was consensual he shouldn't have done it", I said.

Dean nodded.

"What are you going to do? You can't tell him about Lila, he'll take their daughter from her", he said.

"I was never going to, at least not about her night job. I will make him regret hurting her", I said.

"And what are you going to do about Lila?", he asked.

"Talk. I do have her address and her daughter's business fair is tomorrow. She has to hear me out", I said.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Roman didn't show up at the club. I was still extremely pissed at him, Eva and I had taken the city bus to pick up Everly and then went to work. We were getting ready for Everly's business fair. Bayley, Eva, and I were walking around looking at the other kids work.

"Everly's got this", Bayley said.

We approached Everly's display.

"Mommy, look who came", she said excited.

Please not Antonio. I looked up and Roman stood there, he was in his regular clothes. He smiled. His COO by his side.

"Mommy, Mr. Reigns loved my report and my board", Everly said.

Everly pulled me towards him. He put his hands into his front pockets.

"I hope it's ok I'm here. She invited me and I couldn't say no, it would break her heart", he said.

I shrugged and walked passed him, arms crossed over my chest.

"Lila, let me explain", he said behind me.

I turned to face him.

"Not here, not now. My daughter has been looking forward to this for months, please don't ruin it", I said.

He nodded. Ms. Young announced for everyone to take their seats. The kids had to get on stage and read their report and show their board off and explain everything on it. The girls and Tyler sat in the second row. I followed and sat beside Bayley. Roman sat beside me.

"This is Seth Rollins, my COO. I don't remember if I've introduced you", Roman whispered to me.

Seth smiled at me.

"We've met", I said.

"Sorry, am I late?", Dean asked, sitting beside Seth.

"Right on time", Roman said.

Dean had a camera strapped to his hand, he noticed that I noticed and smiled.

"My wife's idea", he said.

"Can I get a copy?", I asked.

"Sure thing", he said.

"So this is the kind of thing I have to look forward too", Seth said, looking around.

"You have kids?", I asked.

"One on the way, two more months", he said.

"Congrats, boy or girl?", I asked.

"We want it to be a surprise", he said smiling.

I nodded.

"So you talk to my best friends but not me?", Roman asked.

"Hush", I said, pointing to the stage where Everly's teacher was.

She was explaining what was going to happen and then called up the first student. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Roman turn to me and then put his attention back on the stage. I felt a warm hand cover mine and I looked down, Roman's hand squeezed mine and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know and I'm not working for him. Trust me babe he can't afford me", he whispered.

I looked back at the stage and I heard him sigh.

"I can't stand the prick. No offense to you or your daughter, my dad and I have tried working with him and his CEO, never again will I work with the man", he said.

"No offense taken", I said.

I looked at him and he smiled.

"I would never do anything to get your daughter taken from you and if he tries to take her, call me and I can help you", he said.

"But", he stopped me.

"No buts, by what your friend told me yesterday after you walked out, you have been Everly's constant. I will help you when you need it", he said.

I smiled. Ms. Young said Everly's name and both our heads snapped towards the stage and we put our attention on her. Everly smiled and read her report. After she presented her board and pointed things out.

"Well thank you Everly that was wonderful", Renee said.

Roman squeezed my hand. After the last report, Ms. Young and Ms. Flair walked onto the stage and got ready to announce the winner. Everly had tied for first with another student in her class.

"Thank you parents for coming, hope to see you all at the science fair Oct. 1", Ms. Flair said.

Everly walked over to us, holding her board and report. They had given her a gift card to IHop.

"I'm your date to IHop right munchkin?", Tyler asked her.

She giggled.

"Yes uncle Tyler", she said.

"You did great pumpkin", Bayley said.

"I'm so proud of you baby", I said.

She smiled and then looked at Roman.

"You did great Everly. If you don't mind me keeping your board and report, I can put it up in my lobby so when clients come in they can see your wonderful work", he said to her.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Ok", she said.

She handed him her board and report.

"Will you come for my science fair? I usually don't do to good in that but my mom and aunts say it's entertaining", she said.

We laughed. Roman chuckled and nodded.

"You have my email, let me know the date", he said.

She nodded. He pointed to Dean and Seth, but before he could introduce them, Everly did it for him.

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, thirty, CEO of Reigns Investment Company. Married to Brianna Bella-Ambrose, no kids, and went to Stanford, that's where you guys met. He's from Ohio and his birthday's in December", Everly said.

She looked at Seth.

"Seth Colby Rollins, thirty and is the COO of your company, he's married to Paige Knight-Rollins and is expecting his first child. He was a goofball in school and got bad grades, he has a strange interest in wrestling. He's a great worker now or else you wouldn't have made him your COO", she said.

The guys looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure your nine?", Dean asked.

"Where did you learn all this?", Seth asked.

She shrugged.

"Internet and I read, I love to read", she said.

They nodded.

"You have a strange child, let her watch cartoons", Dean said.

"Oh I do but when it comes to projects she's a hundred and ten percent into it and I think it's due to the fact that she loves learning new things or maybe because it gives her a chance to read but if it doesn't peak her interest then she'll watch cartoons", I said.

They smiled. She turned to look at me.

"Mommy, did daddy come?", she asked hopeful.

I bent down in front of her and took her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry babe but he couldn't make it. He had to work late but he said he's so proud of you and that he loves you", I said.

She smiled sadly.

"Come on, we are going to Dairy Queen to get some ice cream for the smartest little princess at this school", Tyler said, lifting Everly into his arms.

"You guys are more then welcome to join us", I said.

"Oh no, my wife is expecting me, she wanted to come but had to work", Dean said.

"And I don't want to leave Paige alone for long, who knows if this baby wants to come early", Seth said.

I nodded.

"And you Mr. Reigns?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"I can come", he said.

Dean and Seth drove off. Roman pulled me towards him.

"Do you always lie for him?", he asked.

"I have too, I don't think I could bare to see my little girl sad. I don't think he deserves her love but she's too sweet to hate him", I said.

He nodded.

"Let's go get that ice cream", he said, before kissing me gently.

I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10-With Me

**Roman** -

I had a cleaning crew come and clean my house. Today was the first of many days that Delilah would be coming to my house. I had a chef make something delicious. My driver was picking up Lila soon, I told him to text me once she was in the car.

"Roman", I turned at the sound of my dad's voice.

He wasn't suppose to be here. What was he doing here?

"Dad", I said surprised.

He nodded.

"Your mother thought that maybe you and I should sit down and talk, so I came to see you", he said.

He looked around and noticed the people cleaning.

"What's going on?", he asked.

I looked at the woman dusting the shelves.

"Cleaning. I can't do it all and I also might have company come over", I said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. Opening the message.

" **She's in the car sir"**

I smiled.

"Dad, um", he held a hand up and nodded.

"I understand, we can talk on Monday. I can stop by your work", he said.

"Sure, thanks", I said.

He turned to leave but stopped, he turned back to me.

"Tell Sasha I said hello", he said smiling.

I was about to tell him it wasn't Sasha, but I knew that if I told him it wasn't her, he would stick around and want to see Delilah and talk to her. Well more like interrogate her. I wasn't about to put her through that.

"I will sir", I said nodding.

I walked him out and waved to him as he drove off. I walked back into my house and paid the cleaning crew before they left. I checked in with the chef and then went to shower.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

The driver dropped me off in front of a huge house that could probably fit about a hundred people. The front gate was far from the front door, a fountain in the middle of the driveway. I wondered who else he lived with. I knew he didn't have kids because Everly would have said something. I walked up the front steps and knocked. The front door opened and a middle aged woman smiled at me.

"Hello, you must be Delilah. Mr. Reigns has been waiting for your arrival", she said.

I smiled at her and she gestured for me to walk in. I did and looked around at the entrance. My mouth dropped open. A huge living room with a fireplace.

"Have a seat and Mr. Reigns should be with you soon", she said.

"Oh, thank you", I said.

I took a seat on the probably never used couch. The fireplace also looked like he never used it. I set my bag of clothes down by my feet.

"You made it", I stood at the sound of his voice.

He came down the stairs shirtless, his sweats hanging low on his hips and his hair long and wet. He smiled.

"We made a deal, I don't back out once I make a deal", I said.

He nodded and placed his hands on my hips, bending down a bit and kissing me.

"I missed you last night", he mumbled against my lips.

I wasn't uncomfortable with him being all loving and sweet, this was how he was when he came to see me. He acted like more of a boyfriend then a client. At first it was weird but then I liked it, it felt nice to feel this. To feel loved.

"Missed you too", I whispered.

He smiled.

"I have dinner prepared for you. Shrimp Alfredo Linguine, mashed potatoes, and veggies on the side. A nice cold glass of red moscato", he said smiling.

"Red what?", I asked.

He looked at me serious.

"You've never had wine before?", he asked.

"Don't really have the time, is it good?", I asked.

He nodded, took my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. A chef was serving the plates. He looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Reigns, dinner is ready", he said.

"Thank you, we will be in the dining room", Roman said.

Two girls appeared and took the plates. Served two glasses of water and then the other poured a red liquid into two glasses. That must have been the wine Roman was talking about. He took me to the dining room and pulled out a chair for me, I sat.

"Thank you", I said.

He jogged out of the dining room before coming back with a shirt on and his hair tied into a bun. He sat down across from me and the girls brought the drinks in.

"Try the wine, you'll love it, not too strong and not too sweet", he said.

I picked up the glass and took a small drink. I moaned. It was really good. I set my glass down and smiled at him.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk for me to sleep with you", I said.

He laughed, my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the glass of wine?", he asked.

I nodded. The girls came back with plates in their hands. Salad, then the plate that the chef was serving.

"Do you always have a chef cooking for you?", I asked.

He shook his head no while slurping a piece of noodle into his mouth. The sauce around his face, I laughed. He wiped around his mouth.

"To answer your question, no, I know how to cook and I do when I can. He's not my usual chef, my mom is the other cook who comes over, usually my whole family comes along. I got the cook for today because I wanted to make this weekend for you special. Next time I'll cook for you", he said.

I nodded.

"Can you cook or am I the cook in this relationship?", he asked.

Relationship?

"I mean arrangement, sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out Lila", he said, looking at me worried.

I shook my head no.

"I'm not freaked, just caught me off guard is all", I said.

He smiled gently.

"I can cook but I love baking more. Everly loves to help me bake for the holidays. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Easter, Valentine's Day. It makes her happy", I said.

His smile grew.

"My mom and sisters love to bake, every time they get together. I gain at least fifty pounds over the holidays", he said chuckling.

"I honestly can't tell, I guess if you're still into me when the holidays come around, I'll get to see for myself", I said.

"You'll be around, I'll make sure of it. You aren't dropping me that easily baby", he said.

Again my heart skipped a beat and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Don't fall for him Lila, don't. I took a fork full of the linguine.

"So how many sisters do you have?", I asked, changing the subject.

"Three older sisters and one older brother", he said, wiping his mouth.

"Do I get names or is that all I get?", I asked.

"Oh sorry, Summer, Kayla, and Lisa then my brother Matt", he said.

"You're the baby?", I asked.

He nodded and I laughed at the express on his face.

"And you?", he asked.

"I have a older sister, Aria. She's married and has four kids", I said.

"Why wasn't she at Everly's business fair or did she go and I just didn't see her?", he asked.

I looked down at my plate.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?", he asked worried.

I looked up at him and shook my head no.

"After I got pregnant with Everly, my parents and sister yelled at me, called me stupid and careless. Then my dad kicked me out. I could tell my mom and sister didn't want to take it that far but there was nothing they could do. What my dad said was the final word. My mom and sister apologized and said they couldn't help, they haven't tried to contact me. I had Bayley visit my sister and mom for me, they told her they wanted nothing to do with me, probably scared my dad will find out", I said.

I shrugged.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"That's life, besides Everly and I turned out fine. I didn't need them and I don't need Antonio", I said, smiling before taking another bite.

He smiled.

"About your car", he said.

I stopped him.

"If you took it back I would completely understand. I accused you of working for my ex and", he stopped me.

"I was just going to say it's at your apartment. I had it dropped off for you", he said.

"You know you really didn't have to do that, right", I said.

"But I wanted too", he said.

We finished eating and talked a little more. Once dinner was done they brought over a slice of cheesecake and opened another bottle of wine.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I stood and she watched me.

"I hope you brought comfortable pjs or sweats?", I asked.

She nodded. I leaned over her and brushed my nose against hers.

"Good, go get dressed for bed and then meet me by the fireplace", I whispered.

"Where can I get dressed?", she asked.

"I'm sure they took your bag up to my room. Upstairs, down the hall, take a right and it's the first door on the left", I said.

She nodded and I let her stand. She walked out and I took our cheesecake to the living room. One of the girls helping the chef helped bring the wine and I set out a soft blanket on the huge rug. Turning on the fireplace for the first time, I saw her looking at it. She came down about thirty minutes later.

"I sort of got lost", she said.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's happened to my sisters and my mom too", I said.

She giggled and seeing her in shorts and a tank top, she looked amazing.

"You turned on the fireplace. I was wondering if you used it", she said, coming closer.

"First time turning it on", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Never had an excuse to turn it on, did it just for you beautiful", I whispered.

Her green eyes looked into mine and she blushed, it made my heart race.

"So um, are we alone now?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Chef just left and now it's just us", I said.

We sat down on the rug and I covered our legs. She looped her arm through mine and laid her head on my arm.

"So are your sisters and brother married?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Yup and they all have kids. Usually for Christmas we take turns hosting parties, this year it's my turn", I said.

She giggled.

"By your tone it doesn't sound like you're too excited", she said.

"Not one bit", I said.

I watched her finger run up and down my arm slowly. I slowly exhaled.

"Lila", I whispered.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"I like having you here, with me", I whispered.

Her finger stopped.

"I like being with you Roman", she whispered, she lifted my hand to her lips and kissed each of my finger tips.

She then laid her head on my arm again and we just sat there in silence.


	11. Chapter 11-Meeting Friends

**Roman** -

We had gone to bed late, after a bottle of wine and cheesecake. I yawned and stretched, turning to my right, I smiled. She was fast asleep beside me, her hair all over the place and her face make up free. It felt good waking up next to someone, better than waking up alone.

"Don't you ever sleep in?", she asked, eyes still closed.

I smiled.

"How did you know I was watching you?", I asked.

She smiled and then opened her eyes slowly. Watching that was the most beautiful thing in the world. I could watch her wake up like that for the rest of my life.

"I was already awake, I watched you yawn", she said, hugging the covers close.

"Are you cold?", I asked, shifting closer to her.

She laid her head on my chest, my arm around her hip.

"So what do you have planned for us today or do you plan on keeping me in your bed till I have to go?", she asked.

I hummed.

"This feels good, we can spend all day in bed. Have them bring us food and we don't have to lift a finger", I said.

She looked up at me.

"Can we?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not use to this", she said.

"Well get use to it, I'm going to spoil you rotten and don't say I don't have too. Its nice to finally have someone to spoil", I said, drawing circles on her hip.

She glanced at my alarm clock.

"Do you mind if I use your phone to check on Everly? Real quick I promise", she said, sitting up.

"I'm fine with it, I was going to ask you anyway", I said.

I sat up and stood, walking over to my dresser across the room. I unplugged my phone from its charger and walked back over to her, handing her my phone.

"Thank you", she said.

I kissed her forehead and walked into my bathroom.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

I called Everly's cell phone, I was still weirded out that my nine year old had a cell phone and I didn't.

"Hello", she answered sleepy.

"Hi babe, good morning", I said.

"Good morning mommy. Where are you? Are you coming home today?", she asked.

"I had to work late baby, but I'll be home later. Did you have fun with aunt Bayley and aunt Eva?", I said.

"I did, aunt Bayley and me made cookies, a lot of them. Aunt Eva and I had movie night", she said.

"Please don't tell me you watched a scary movie?", I asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street", she said.

"Ever, you know I don't like you watching those movies. So whose bed did you sleep in?", I said.

"Aunt Bayley let me sleep with her", she said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there babe", I said.

"Its ok mommy", she said.

I smiled. Roman came out and got back in bed. He brushed my hair away and started kissing my neck and running his hand under my shirt.

"I'll see you tonight Everly, I love you", I said.

"Love you too mommy", she said.

I hung up with her and Roman took the phone from me. He set it on the nightstand and laid me back, reattaching our lips.

"How is she?", he asked.

"Misses me. Eva let her watch a scary movie and I wasn't there, she had to sleep with Bayley", I said.

"If you want, I can drop you off right now. Let me get in a quick shower and I can drop you off", he said.

"Are you sure? You've been looking forward to this", I said.

"We have plenty of time together love", he said softly.

I sat up and stood. I took his hand and dragged him to his bathroom.

"You know, I need a shower too. So how about you and I", he lifted me over his shoulder and rushed us to the bathroom.

He quickly lowered his shorts while I undressed, getting under the running water, his hands running over my body.

"Place your hands on the glass", he whispered.

I did and he held my hips. I felt him behind me, he entered me slowly.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered while his fingers slid down my wet back.

I bit my lip and moaned. His thrusts were slow at first then picked up speed. The sound of wet skin smacking against each other echoed in the shower.

"Shit", I panted.

* * *

 **Roman** -

Getting to her apartment, they look nice, clean, and expensive.

"So can I come up or is this where I leave you?", I asked.

"Would you like to come up? Usually we make French toast, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. You're more than welcome", she said smiling.

"I would love too. Where do I park?", I asked.

She pointed to the guest parking and I parked next to the car I bought her. We walked up the stairs to her floor. At her door, she stopped and faced me.

"Are you sure you want to come in? My friends can ask a lot of questions and threaten you", she said.

I chuckled, leaning down I pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sure babe", I said.

She nodded and unlocked the door, opening it. We could already smell the bacon. Bayley poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Good morning", she said, before going back to what she was doing.

Lila took her sweater off and so did I. She set her bag by the front door and I followed her into the kitchen.

"Where's Ever?", she asked.

"In bed, so is Eva", Bayley said.

Lila nodded and started on the French toast.

"What can I help with?", I asked.

"You're a guest, all you need to do is sit there", Bayley said, pointing the spatula at me and then a chair.

"I like helping, I don't mind", I said.

"Ok then, mind grating the potatoes and cooking them?", she asked.

"I can do that", I said, washing my hands.

I started grating the potatoes. Everly walked into the living room wiping her still asleep eyes. She hadn't seen me or her mom yet. Lila cleared her throat and Everly looked over, a huge smile appeared on her face. She ran over to Lila and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mommy you're here", she said.

"Told you I would be", Lila said.

Everly saw me and waved.

"Hi Mr. Reigns", she said.

"Sweetheart just call me Roman, ok", I said.

She nodded. Lila set her down, the front door opened again and Tyler walked in, followed by a couple of women I recognized from the strip club. They all stopped and watched me, leaning into each other and whispering.

"Ok enough, he's nervous as it is, don't need you people scarying him off", Eva said.

I chuckled. Lila stood beside me as everyone sat in the living room.

"Sorry, you're fresh meat around here. Told you to be ready to answer questions", she said.

"You mean the staring was just the beginning?", I asked sarcastically.

She playfully pushed me and I laughed.

"Relax I deal with people all the time, trust me, no one is scarying me off baby girl, not even you", I said.

She smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"Is it always like this?", I asked.

She nodded and looked over the people in her apartment. She smiled.

"Thy're my family", she said.

"Well in that case I hope they like me because like I said, I'm sticking around", I said.

She smiled, standing on her tippy toes to reach my cheek.

"Roman quit talking and more cooking", Tyler said.

He looked serious till a smile appeared on his face and Lila giggled.

"Go easy on him, it's his first time making you free loaders breakfast. He's afraid you won't like him", Lila said.

"In that case this food better be good, my name's Dana", a woman came over.

"Roman", I said, nodding my head.

"Oh we know who you are. Delilah talks about you all the time", she said.

"Really now", I said, raising my brows at Lila.

"Yeah, thanks Dana. Now he's gonna get a big head", Lila said.

"Good things I hope Dana", I said.

Lila left my side.

"Don't hurt her", Dana said serious.

I shook my head no.

"I would never dream of it", I said.

She smiled.

"Then in that case, welcome to our fucked up family", she said.

Everyone laughed.

"Language Dana", Lila said and pointed towards Everly.

"Right, sorry, aunt Dana didn't say fucked Ever, ok", Dana said.

Lila rolled her eyes but smiled and shook her head. I chuckled. Taking over the grated potatoes to Bayley. I went and wrapped my arms around Lila.

"Can I have the tour of your apartment?", I asked.

She nodded and took my hand. She pulled me down a hall, starting at the door at the end. She opened it and it was the master bedroom.

"This is mine and Everly's room. The girls let us have it since there was two of us", she said.

I looked around. There were twin beds close to each other but enough room between them if someone wanted to stand there. A desk by the window and the closet. It was sort of plain except for the small book shelf.

"I know it's not as extravagant as your room", I stopped her.

"I like it", I said.

"Liar", she said.

I went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Show me more", I said.

She took my hand and pointed into Bayley and Eva's rooms. Bayley had a bed and desk, tv on her dresser. Eva had a bed with black and red sheets, candles lined on her dresser and clothes thrown on the floor. She showed me the bathroom in the hallway. After she put her hands in her pockets and faced me.

"So?", she asked.

"Honestly, I like it but I feel it's too small for three women and a child", I said.

She smiled.

"Don't even think about buying us a house or renting us a bigger apartment", she said.

"Fine", I whined.

She laughed. She was about to walk back into the kitchen. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall to her room. I closed the door behind us and pushed her up against it. I pressed my lips to hers.

"Can't do that in front of your friends", I whispered.

She pecked my lips.

"Come on, I'm hungry", she said, pulling me along with her.

Delilah and Bayley served. Everly came over to me and grabbed my hand with her tiny one.

"Sit next to me", she said, pulling on my hand.

I nodded and smiled at her. Taking the seat next to hers.

"So does this mean you two are a thing?", Tyler asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I turned to look at Delilah. She and Bayley didn't hear what was just said. Everly looked confused about the question.

"We have a deal, nothing more", I said.

"Doesn't look like it to me", Eva said.

I raised a brow.

"How so?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"You act like more of a boyfriend then a deal", she said.


	12. Chapter 12-She's Mine

**Roman** -

I was back at work. I had Nattie put up Everly's project on display, her second place ribbon stapled to the corner. I had a file open on my desk and these papers needed to be signed today, yet I couldn't get passed the first sentence. Eva's words were spinning in my head. I thought about all the times I spent with Delilah. Did I treat her as more then a deal?

"Roman", I shook my head and blinked a few times.

Seth stood in front of my desk, hands in his pockets and a weird expression on his face.

"You done with that file? I need it", he said.

I looked down at it and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, no", I said.

"Everything ok?", he asked, taking a seat.

"Yesterday Delilah's friends asked if I looked at Lila as more than a deal", I said.

"And you said?", he asked.

"That it was just a deal, which it is", I said.

"So then why would they think it's more? Did you do or say something that would make them think that?", he asked.

"Not that I know of, maybe it's the way I treat her. She did mention none of her clients were like me, all the others treated her like crap", I said.

He nodded. Growing up around women, they made sure to instill that I be respectful towards any and every woman. ' _Treat a woman how you would want a man to treat your sisters'_ my father would say. My mother would beat me if I did anything to hurt a woman. I was a momma's boy and her disappointment in me would kill me.

"You should really talk to Lila, let her know that this isn't a relationship or ever going to be one, this is strictly a deal", he said.

I glanced at him for a second and it was like something clicked in his head.

"Whoa wait, you do want this to just be a deal, right?", he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know what to say.

"Rome, do you like this girl?", he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

Dean and Seth always asked when I was getting ready to settle down, trying to fix me up with their wives friends.

"No, she's a stripper and an escort", I said, looking over the papers in the file.

"So", he said.

I looked up at him.

"It might not matter to you but to my dad, it does", I said.

"So then you do like this girl?", he asked.

"She's beautiful alright", I said.

"That's not what I asked", he said.

I cleared my throat and fixed my tie. He smiled and chuckled.

"We all have a past Ro, you've slept with other women, more than I can count on one hand. The only difference is, you didn't charge and neither did the girls. You said she takes care of herself, gets checked, I liked her for you and so did Dean. Her daughter likes you, sorry to say, but fuck what your dad thinks, he's not the one falling in love with her and spending the rest of his life with her. She likes your friends, meaning me and Dean", he said.

"No one said anything about falling in love", I said, shifting in my seat.

He laughed.

"Talk to her. Paige invited Brie over this weekend for a small dinner. She's about ready to pop and doesn't feel like going out. Bring Delilah", he said standing.

I nodded.

"Did you read this?", I asked, pointing at the papers I had spread out on my desk.

He nodded.

"And?", I asked.

"I liked it and so did Dean", he said.

I nodded and grabbed my pen, signing my name and fixing the papers. I closed the file and handed it to him.

"Think about bringing her over, I'll let Paige know", he said, before walking out.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

I was wiping down the counter when the door opened. Antonio walked in and looked around. He spotted me and walked over, he didn't look too happy.

"What's this I hear about Roman Reigns going to Everly's business fair?", he asked, his tone angry.

I shrugged.

"She invited him and he said something about not being able to decline a child so he showed", I said.

"Son of a bitch", he growled.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"Stay away from him Lila, I mean it", he said, pointing a finger in my face.

I pushed his hand out of my face.

"Give me a good reason why", I said, now I was getting angry.

"Because he's using you to get to me. I won an investment he wanted and he hates me for it", he said.

"He didn't seem like the vindictive type", I said.

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand over my shoulder and behind my neck. He gently but firmly pulled me to him.

"Stay away from him Lila or I'll", he was quickly stopped.

"Or you'll what?", a deep voice asked.

We turned to see Roman standing there. He was glaring at Antonio and his fists clenched and unclenched. His grey eyes darker.

"Take your hand off of her", he said, warning Antonio.

Bayley came out from the back with Eva and she was trying to pull me away from Antonio. He smirked.

"Tell Everly I'll see her this weekend", he said, before letting me go.

He brushed down his suit and faced Roman. He walked passed him and out the door. Roman looked at me.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. He came around the counter and placed his hands on my hips, then slowly lifted them to my neck, moving my head from side to side.

"Anything hurt?", he asked.

"No", I said softly.

"He won't get near you again", he said.

"You can't stop him, he's Everly's father", I said, walking passed him.

He gently grabbed my arm, stopping me and turning me to face him.

"Has he hit you?", he asked.

I can see the rage behind his eyes, ready to come out if I say yes.

"No, never, he just grabs me", I said, which was true.

He relaxed and nodded.

"Its not your lunch time, what are you doing here?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Well I do own the company and I'm running it so if I feel like taking a drive in the middle of work, I take a drive and seeing as I met your friends, your closest friends that you wouldn't mind meeting mine or well their wives, small dinner", he said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Is that in our contract?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Yes in small print at the bottom, you must have missed it", he said.

I laughed.

"So they know I'm a, you know", I said.

"I'm sure Dean and Seth told them, so yeah expect a lot of questions and if you don't feel like answering any, just say so, they won't push it", he said.

I nodded.

"What happens if they don't like me?", I asked, biting my lip.

His thumb softly brushed my bottom lip.

"I don't see why they won't, I like you, they will too", he said.

I smiled at him.

"I'll pick you up, same time", he said.

I nodded and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I have to get back to work. Can I see you before your shift starts at the club?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be at my apartment at four", I said.

He smiled and was about to leave.

"Wait, take this, I'm sure you're hungry", Eva said, handing him a bag.

"Oh but", Bayley stopped him.

"Take it, it's fine. There's enough in there for you and your CEO and COO", Bayley said.

"Thanks", he said.

He kissed my cheek and waved to the girls before walking out.

"So what did he want?", Eva asked with a smile on her face.

"Invited me to meet his friends since he met my closest friends", I said.

"What did Cesaro want?", Bayley asked.

"He wants me to stop seeing Roman and came to yell at me for inviting him to Everly's business fair", I said.

"And you said?", Eva asked.

"That I'm not seeing Roman and Everly invited him", I said shrugging.

"I can't believe the asshole is married and he still thinks he can control you and not let you move on. He knows you can do way better than him, jealous man whore", Eva said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So are you going to meet Roman's friends?", Bayley asked.

"It won't hurt would it. I mean he said they were nice. What do you think?", I said.

"Like you said it won't hurt", Bayley said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I finished eating when Nattie's voice came over the intercom.

"Mr. Reigns, there's a Antonio Cesaro here to speak with you", she said.

I tapped my pen on the file. I pressed the button.

"Let him into the meeting room and I'll be right there. Let Dean and Seth know as well", I said.

"Yes sir", she said.

I leaned back and sighed, rubbing my hand over my face. I stood and brushed down my suit, heading right for the meeting room. Nattie smiled.

"He's in there now", she said.

I nodded. Dean came out of his office followed by Seth.

"What does he want?", Dean asked.

"I'm sure I know and it's not to make an investment", I said.

They followed me to the meeting room and we walked in. Antonio stood and smirked.

"Couldn't meet me alone", he said.

"They're here to make sure I don't kick your ass for putting your hands on a woman", I said.

Dean and Seth glanced at me. Antonio chuckled.

"Relax Roman, I'm here to apologize and maybe make a deal", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"I'll give you back that investment deal I won, if and only if you leave Delilah alone. Don't go near her or ever speak to her again. She is off limits", he said.

I raised a brow. Dean and Seth chuckled.

"She's a free woman, a beautiful free woman and she can do as she pleases. That includes me fucking her for as long and hard as she begs me for, screaming my name at the top of her lungs. So you can stick your little deal in someone else's slot", I said.

His fists met the table and veins popped out on his head, his face red with anger.

"Stay away from my woman", he growled.

"Does your wife know that?", Dean asked.

Antonio's jaw clenched.

"Now you listen to me", I said, leaning over the table.

He stood up straight.

"Don't come to my office and try to buy me off, it won't work. Delilah is mine. You will not put your hands on her again or you will have me to deal with. Go home to your wife Cesaro and stay away from Lila", I said.

Dean walked over to the door and held it open for him. He gestured for Antonio to leave. He grumbled something in a different language and left. Dean slammed the door behind him and turned to look at me.

"So Lila's yours now?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"He challenged me, I had to say something", I said.


	13. Chapter 13-If I Had A Choice

**Delilah** -

Roman was picking me up in an hour. I had finished everything, I just needed to pick out what to wear. I pulled out the dresses I had from the back of the closet. I set them on my bed, Bayley and Eva came in.

"Which one?", I asked.

"I like the pink with polka dots", Bayley said.

"No way, the blue one with black knee length heel boots", Eva said.

"I'm not going out on a date, I'm meeting his friends wives. Wives who I want to impress not scare away because of what I do", I said.

"I like the light blue sundress mommy", Everly said, putting a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

I smiled.

"Cute, wear the brown wedges", Bayley said.

"You need height, you are way too short for him", Eva said.

The girls giggled.

"Its not my height he likes", I said, winking at her.

I was glad Everly had no idea what we were talking about. I got dressed and Eva curled my hair a bit. I applied light make up. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it", Everly said.

I walked into my room and grabbed my bag, putting in extra clothes, my tooth brush, deodorant, and jacket.

"He's here and girl, he looks so good in normal people clothes", Eva said moaning.

I already knew that, the only times he didn't wear suits were when he went to see me at the club. I put the strap of my bag on my shoulder and walked out. Roman was wearing dark jeans, a grey t-shirt that hugged his body and arms in all the right places. He held a black leather jacket in his hand, glasses on top of his head. His hair tied back. He smiled.

"Wow, you look great Lila", he said exhaling.

"Everly picked it out", I said.

He smiled.

"Good choice Everly", he said, his eyes still running over me.

"Have fun this weekend. Everly is in good hands", Bayley said, pushing me towards the front door.

Roman opened it. I bent down in front of Everly.

"Be good and I'll be home tomorrow night to tuck you in", I said to Everly.

She nodded and I kissed her cheek. I hugged her.

"Too tight mommy", she said.

"Ok sorry, I love you", I said.

"Love you more", she said.

I stood and kissed the top of her head. I looked at Bayley and Eva.

"I left Roman's number on the notepad by the phone, call me if anything happens ok", I said to them.

"We know the drill Lila", Eva said, hands on her hips.

I nodded. I turned to see Roman leaning against the door frame watching me, a smile on his face.

"Ready?", he asked.

I nodded. He held his hand out to me and I took it. Bayley closed the door behind us. He let go of my hand once we were outside of the apartment complex, opening my door for me and shutting it after I was settled. He climbed into his side and tossed his jacket to the back.

"Paige and Brie are really nice, trust me you are going to love them", he said.

"I trust you", I said softly.

He nodded and turned up the radio. It took us about an hour to reach his side of town. The huge gates opened when he pressed a button that was clipped to the sun visor. We passed his house and each house we passed was huge and had acres and acres of land around it, car after car in the driveways.

"Are all these houses as big as yours?", I asked amazed.

He smiled and nodded.

"Some are bigger. I bought the land my house is on and built the house from scratch", he said.

"I thought everyone who lived here did that", I said.

He shook his head no.

"Some bought it already built and just renovated it and added on", he said.

I nodded.

"You said you built yours from scratch, it doesn't feel like a bachelor pad", I said.

He laughed and nodded.

"Probably because before I actually had it built, I ran the ideas passed my mom and sisters. They reminded me that some day I might meet someone and I have to have an idea of what my woman would like in our house", he said.

"Explains the fireplaces and the beautiful kitchen. The tub in your bathroom is heaven, it felt like I was in a hot tub", I said.

He laughed.

"Did you notice it fits two?", he asked, looking over at me.

"I did", I said.

"My older sister suggested that", he said.

I smiled.

"Wow your mom and sisters trained you right, remind me to thank them", I said.

He laughed louder and shook his head. We pulled up to a two story house, floor to ceiling windows, inside it looked warm and homey. Creams and light browns I noticed from the car.

"Wow, who lives here?", I asked.

"Seth, my COO and his wife Paige", he said.

I nodded. He reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked over at him.

"If you aren't comfortable, we can go to my place", he said.

I squeezed his hand back and opened my door. We both got out and walked up the steps to Seth's door. Once there Roman knocked. It opened to a very pregnant pale woman. She smiled.

"You made it, finally", she said to Roman.

He hugged her and walked in. She looked at me.

"Roman Reigns I know you were raised better than that, intros please", she said to him, slapping his arm.

"I was getting there, don't need to get all violent", Roman said chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me, smile on her face.

"Paige Rollins, this is Delilah Hernandez, my, my friend", Roman said.

Paige raised a brow at him.

"Well hello Roman's friend, it's nice to meet you. He talks none stop about you", she said.

I shook her hand.

"Please call me Lila", I said.

"Rome", Seth called from the living room.

He had the huge flat screen set up with the game system. He waved a controller to Roman, Dean took a sip of his beer. He waved and sat back down.

"I'm coming", Roman said.

He looked at me.

"Go on", I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek before going over to the guys. Paige looped her arm through mine and took me to the kitchen.

"Lila this is Brie Ambrose, Dean's wife", Paige said.

"Oh is this Roman's supposed friend", Brie said.

Paige nodded and sat down. I took a seat across from her and Brie.

"So you can relax, we know what you do for a living and we know our husbands took Roman to that strip club for his birthday", Paige said.

"I found the bill", Brie said.

"They behaved", I said.

The girls smiled. I knew we were getting right to the point of things. I waited for the questions.

"Good, so how did you get into that line of work?", Paige asked.

"I wasn't always an escort. I've been doing that for two years but stripping since I turned eighteen", I said.

"I saw the video of your daughter. She is a brilliant little girl and she doesn't seem shy at all when it comes to public speaking", Brie said.

I smiled at the mention of Everly.

"She is, doesn't get it from me, any of it. I hate public speaking and once she finds an interest in something she sticks with it till she feels like she knows everything she needs on it", I said.

"But you strip in front of strange men", Paige said.

"But I don't have to speak to the whole room, just dance and with the lighting in the room I can hardly see anyone, just hear them", I said.

They nodded.

"Does your daughter know what you do?", Brie asked.

"No and thank god she doesn't", I said.

"You know, Roman doesn't ever bring anyone to meet us. You must be really special to him", Paige said.

"I'm nothing special, just a deal", I said.

Brie and Paige glanced at each other before looking back at me.

* * *

 **Roman** -

After every level I would try to peek into the kitchen to check on Lila. Hearing laughter I knew everything was going good.

"I think they like her", Dean said.

"They like her more than they did Sasha", Seth said chuckling.

"I remember Paige and Brie, threatened her out of our house. Since the moment Sasha walked in, Paige was on her", Dean said.

Seth smiled.

"That's because she smelled gold digger the second it walked through the door", Seth said.

"My dad keeps pushing her on me, I can't even explain why not her", I said.

"If you could choose a girl, who would you pick? Sasha or Delilah?", Dean asked.

"Delilah, if I had the choice, it would be her", I said.

"See I told you he had feelings for her", Seth said.

I paused the game and stood, looking down at them.

"Hold on, there are no feelings here except sexual ones", I said.

"Rome, really? Stop kidding yourself", Dean said.

"Guys", they stopped me.

"You spent thousands on her at the club, you bought her a car, and you went to her kids fair. You took Dean to lunch at her day job just so you could sneak a peek at her and don't say that's not true", Seth said.

"If this was just a deal like you said, you wouldn't have taken her to your house and you damn sure wouldn't have brought her here where Paige and Brie could have eaten her alive. You like her", Dean said.

I sat back down.

"Even if I did, nothing can come of it. My dad wouldn't allow it and wouldn't want her around my mom", I said.

"Then you better stop treating her like a girlfriend and start treating her like what she is, a prostitute", Seth said.

"I can't. Treating her that way would go against what my mom and sisters taught me", I said.

"Boys, dinner's ready", Brie said.

We turned off the game and walked into the dining room, taking seats at the table. Lila helped Brie bring out the food. Paige brought out drinks.

"We like her", Brie whispered to me.

Paige gave a thumbs up. I smiled. After dinner the girls joined us in the living room for more games and talking.

"So how did you and Seth meet?", Lila asked.

"He was at a bar with Dean and Roman, seeing who could drink the most shots", Paige said.

"I won", Dean announced.

"No you didn't", I said chuckling.

Lila laughed.

"Anyways, he made it a point to come over, drunk I might add and try to hit on me. None of what he was saying made sense but I thought his attempt was cute and when I realized he drove there, I ditched my friends and drove him to mine", Paige said.

Seth leaned into her and kissed her. I smiled. Paige rubbed her stomach.

"And now we wait", Paige said.

Seth placed his hand beside hers.


	14. Chapter 14-Less Lonely

**Delilah** -

Roman handed me the controller.

"Oh I don't know how to play", I said, handing him back the controller.

"I'll show you, all you gotta do is point and shoot", he said.

He placed his hands over mine on the controller, showing me which one was to point and which one was to shoot.

"You want to get the ones with the red names", he said near my ear.

Paige was falling asleep wrapped in Seth's arm. Brie stood and grabbed the empty beer bottles.

"Oh I'll help", I said to her.

Roman let me up and Brie smiled. I grabbed a few empty bottles and walked into the kitchen behind her. I saw the dirty dishes and decided to wash them. I could never stand seeing dirty dishes in the sink.

"Can I ask you a question?", Brie asked.

I nodded. She grabbed a towel to dry.

"Do you have feelings for Roman?", she asked.

I stopped and looked at her, thinking over my words carefully.

"He's handsome and the sweetest man I've ever met, feelings are bound to show but let's be honest, I'm not the marrying type. His family wouldn't allow it and so I'm ok with being what I am, a distraction from the real world. I'm a fantasy he's fulfilling", I said.

"I've just never seen him interested in a person for this long", she said.

"I do owe him. He bought me my car and this is a way to pay him back. I don't mind because this is my job in the first place, the only difference is, we are at his place now", I said.

"And you are starting to have feelings for him. I understand that, when Roman let's his guard down, he is charming and polite. Chivalry isn't dead with Roman and I think that has to do thanks to his mom and sisters.", she said.

I nodded and handed her another plate.

"How did you and Dean meet?", I asked.

She smiled.

"Kind of the same way Paige and Seth met, except we were at a club and I was with my date at the time. Dean came over and not so kindly pointed out that my date was totally wrong for me and then he said the reason for that was because I was meant to be with him. I mean I knew that was only a line but the way he looked at me and his blue eyes, oh those baby blues", she said.

I laughed.

"Turns out Dean's a stalker. He forced Roman to follow me and my date to mine and after my date dropped me off, Dean came up to my door and asked me out. He said fate couldn't let him walk away from me.", she said.

"Oh good one", I said.

"Tell me about", Brie giggled.

"Please don't tell Roman", I said.

"Your secret is safe with me", she said.

"What secret?", we turned to see Roman coming in and setting more empty bottles on the counter.

"That you smell", Brie said.

"What delicious", he said winking.

"Ew, stop", Brie said.

Roman laughed, realizing that since the moment Roman and I met, he let his guard down. He didn't even know me and he let it down. He looked at me.

"Ready to go Lila? Although you might have to drive back to mine", he said yawning.

I nodded. We walked back into the living room and Dean was cleaning up there. Brie wrapped her arms around Dean and he smiled.

"Miss I'm a married man, I can't possibly", Dean said.

We laughed and Brie playfully slapped his side.

"See what I have to deal with", she said, gesturing to Dean.

"But you love him", Roman said.

"Alright we are out, get some sleep Paige", Brie said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Dean did the same and Brie came over to me.

"We should get together some time, I enjoyed our talks", Brie said hugging me.

"I'd like that", I said.

Dean came over and put his arm around my shoulder. He pointed at Roman.

"If that asshole is in anyway disrespectful to you, let me know and I'll handle it", Dean said.

"You got it", I said.

He nodded and they left. Roman grabbed his jacket and put it on. He helped me into mine, his hand lingering on my back.

"Paige, thank you for having me over", I said.

"I'm glad I did. Rome I like her, bring her around more often", Paige said, before hugging me.

Roman removed his hand and hugged her. Seth hugged me and then sent a nod to Roman.

"Be careful getting home", Seth said.

Once by Roman's car, he opens my side for me. Getting in, he walked around to his side.

"So?", he asked.

"I like them", I said.

"Good because as you heard they liked you", he said.

I nodded. Once at his we walked in. He removed his jacket and turned to look at me.

"You look beautiful", he said.

I smiled and I felt my cheeks warm. He placed his warm hands on the sides of my neck and leaned down, his lips brushed mine. I could still taste the alcohol on his tongue, placing my hands on his sides. I knew where this was going, it's been two weeks since we were last together. His hands removed the straps from my shoulders and pushed the dress down.

"We should go up to your room", I said.

He smiled against my lips.

"Good idea but this is my house and I can take you anywhere I please. If I want you on my kitchen counter, I'll fuck you right through it", he said.

I shivered and he smirked.

"Thought you wouldn't mind", he mumbled, taking us into the kitchen.

He sat me on the cold counter, he noticed me flinch.

"I'm sorry it's cold, I forgot", he said.

I ran my hands under his shirt and he took the hint, removing it.

"I'm good now", I said.

He nodded and reconnected our lips. His skin connecting with mine was hot. I forgot all about the counter underneath me. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding my hands inside.

"Shit Lila", he groaned.

I moved my hand slow and then fast and then slow again. His fingers dug into my thighs and he was panting. He stopped my hand movements and gripped my thighs lifting me and turning me around, my chest found the now warm counter. He roughly ripped off my panties. I heard his buckle make contact with the tile floor, I heard a sound of a wrapper ripping.

One of his hands was holding the back of my neck, not hard, not the way Antonio grabs me. I felt him roughly push into me. He released a loud sound of pleasure, it was in between a moan and a scream. He slammed into me several times, fast and slow. His sweaty chest connected with my back and he brushed my hair away from one side, he stilled and I felt his warm breath behind my ear.

"This was for teasing me. I haven't had you in a while and you knew that, don't say you didn't know what you were doing. You have a lot of control over your hands sweetheart", he growled.

I realized I liked this side of him just as much as the rest of him. The only sound in the kitchen was the slapping of skin against skin and our sounds of pleasure. His thrusts were getting more erratic and I knew he was close, I was too. Once we did, his hips would lightly thrust, his hands on my hips. I winced.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?", he asked worried and trying to catch his breath.

"No, I'm ok", I said, breathing heavy.

"You sure?", he asked.

I nodded. He kissed down my back, his tongue swirled on my skin with every kiss he left. I was aware he was still inside me, his thrusts picking back up.

"Lila", he whispered.

It was like he needed to say my name. He finally pulled out and removed the condom. I turned around and found his shirt, putting it on. He grabbed his briefs and put them on.

"I've never seen you so out of control, I liked it", I said.

He came over to me and kissed me lightly.

"Thank you for letting me lose control, I feel less tense", he said, sighing and closing his eyes.

His forehead was pressed against mine. I caressed his cheeks softly.

"Come", he said, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me with him.

He pushed our clothes together in a pile and we went over to the fireplace. He sat me down on the couch and went to turn it on. He brought a soft black throw blanket over and covered us. I was between his legs, he left small kisses up and down my cheek to my neck and shoulder.

"Lila", he whispered.

I hummed.

"You make me feel less lonely", he whispered.

His arms tightened around me, I rubbed them and smiled.

* * *

 **Roman** -

Walking up the next morning, Lila was in my arms. I tried not to wake her while I stood to use the restroom. On my way out I spotted my chef Jericho, he crossed his arms over his chest and he had a smile plastered on his face. I covered what I could of my man hood.

"Nice night boss?", he asked.

I cleared my throat.

"It's none of your concern but yes, I did", I said.

He nodded.

"Breakfast is almost ready and if you would like I can take it out to the living room for you and your lovely guest", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"Oh and sir, next time make sure you dispose of your condom properly. We had a cleaning service send someone over, wiped everything down", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anything specific for the mrs.?", he asked, tilting his head towards the living room.

"French toast with bananas and whip cream", I said.

"Yes boss man", he said.

He walked away and I walked back into the living room. She was still asleep in our makeshift bed on the floor. I moved back under the covers with her and pulled her into me.

"Where did you go?", she asked, still asleep.

"Use the restroom, breakfast should be ready soon gorgeous. Want to get up?", I said.

She shook her head no and covered her head with a blanket. I chuckled.

"I'll come and get you under those covers", I said.

I pulled the covers down and shifted between her legs. We laughed as we rolled around. Kissing, touching, and laughing. Someone cleared their throat, even though she was covered by my shirt, she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Breakfast is ready sir", Jericho said smiling.

He set the tray in front of me and his helper set Lila's tray down in her lap.

"Thank you", she said.

The girl smiled at Lila and she left.

"I hope it's to your liking", Jericho said.

"Thank you Chris, I'm sure it's good", I said.

He left and I moved closer to Lila. I took a slice of French toast off of her plate and she took a piece of bacon. I've never done this, not even with a girlfriend, probably because they didn't eat any of this well except for Sasha. Lila didn't mind me taking from her plate like Sasha did and I didn't mind her taking from mine, she could have all of it if she wanted.

"How are you feeling? Are you sure I didn't hurt you last night?", I asked again.

"Roman I'm fine, I swear", she said.

I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15-Vacation Talk

**Roman** -

She fed me a piece of French toast.

"So do you like go out? I mean, besides to your friends houses?", she asked, putting a piece of French toast in her mouth.

I finished chewing.

"More specific babe", I said.

"Like on vacation or go and get a massage?", she asked.

I raised a brow and she shrugged.

"You just seem so over worked and tense. I honestly think you do work too hard and have no play time", she said.

"I am, but you are my play time", I said, kissing her cheek.

She giggled.

"You need a vacation, away from all of this, just relax", she said.

"Will you come with me?", I asked.

"When I said away from all of this, I meant me too", she said.

I shook my head no.

"I need you. Like I've said before, you make me feel normal, less lonely. I remember to breath when I'm around you Lila", I said.

She smiled and caressed my cheek. I was falling for this woman and I haven't even known her that long.

"You have a way with words Mr. Reigns", she whispered.

I smiled.

"Is that a yes?", I asked.

"I can't just pick up and go, I have two jobs and a little girl waiting for me, I'm sorry", she said.

"It's ok", I said, kissing her.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

I had just finished telling the girls about what happened with Roman over the weekend.

"He unleashed the beast within, the very stressed out beast", Eva said.

"We were getting stressed out just listening to Everly tell us about investment deals, now imagine him who actually does the stuff", I said.

"Everly told me he doesn't have too but he chose to stay working. His CEO and COO could handle everything, he just doesn't want to stop", Bayley said.

"He likes working", I said.

"So are you going on that vacation with him? Girl you better", Eva said.

I shook my head no. I was getting ready for my night at the club.

"Why not? A free vacation", Eva whined.

"Not a free vacation. No work, means no money coming in and I need that money Eva", I said.

She nodded.

"Stupid bills, stupid adult life", she whined.

Bayley and I laughed.

"So his friends liked you?", Bayley asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, they were really sweet and honest", I said.

Everly came running into the kitchen.

"Mom I know what I want to do for my science fair project", she said smiling.

"Ok what?", I asked.

"Can temperature affect the strength of rubber bands", she said.

"How did you come up with that?", I asked, grabbing my purse.

"I googled it. I didn't want to do a volcano like last time. This time I'm gonna win and I'm gonna beat Clarissa Miz into a pulp", she said.

Clarissa Miz was that one student who thought she was better then everyone else and that's thanks to her over conceited dad, Mike Miz. Clarissa put it upon herself to pick on Everly. Everly was like me, defended herself if felt necessary and she did by punching the poor girl. Ever since then it's been Everly vs Clarissa.

"Ok, so what do you need and I'll pick everything up for you", I said.

"I wrote it down", she said, handing me the paper.

I stuffed it in my purse and grabbed my keys.

"Be good for aunt Bayley", I said.

She nodded and went to do her homework. Eva and I left.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I was leaving work.

"Brie doesn't stop talking about her, they really hit it off", Dean said.

"I'm glad", I said.

"Gonna see her tonight?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"What, why not?", he asked.

"Just want to give her some space. I think I might have scared her away by inviting her on a vacation with me and besides I have a family dinner", I said.

"What, how?", he asked.

"She suggest I take a vacation from reality, that I've been working too hard and then I said come with me. She said something about work and her daughter", I said.

Dean nodded.

"Take her on a weekend vacation. Come back Monday morning, you said she doesn't work Monday mornings", he said.

"What about Everly?", I asked.

"Brie and I can watch her. She's been wanting to meet that little girl and it would be nice to see what it feels like to have kids", Dean said.

I nodded.

"I'll talk to Lila tomorrow, right now I have a family dinner to attend. I missed Sunday breakfast at my sister's so now I'm stuck going tonight", I said.

He laughed and I got into my car, arriving at my sister's I checked my tie. Walking in my nieces and nephews attacked me.

"Leave your uncle Roman alone, go on", my sister Summer said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Its nice to see you little brother", she said.

"Sorry about yesterday, I had work backed up and I needed to finish it", I said.

"That's what you have a CEO for and a COO", my dad said.

I sighed.

"Come eat", my sister Kayla called.

I nodded. My sister Lisa came over to hug me.

"We missed you yesterday", she said.

"I had to work sorry", I said.

"You need a vacation Roman", she said.

I nodded.

"I'm taking one this weekend actually", I said, sitting down.

"Really? Alone?", my brother in law Chris Jericho was not only my chef.

Kayla looked at him confused. I gave him a look.

"Yes, alone. I need to relax, everyone keeps telling me I look stressed", I said.

Everyone nodded agreeing.

"Gonna go get a drink", I said, standing and walking into the kitchen.

I heard someone follow me. I glanced back to see Chris.

"So I'm assuming you don't want your family to know about that sweet piece of candy you had over this weekend", he said.

"She's not a piece of candy", I said.

"I know, you looked too comfortable with her and the fact that she was still there let me know you like this girl", he said.

"Don't say anything", I said.

"Relax, I know how overwhelming it is to meet the family, secrets safe with me", he said, patting my back.

I nodded.

"Thanks", I said.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Getting home from work, I walked into my room. I kissed Everly on the head and got ready for bed.

"Mommy", she said.

I went over to her.

"Yeah babe?", I asked.

"I invited daddy over tomorrow so he could help me with my project. That's ok right?", she asked.

No it wasn't, but I couldn't tell her that. I smiled.

"That's fine sweetheart", I said.

"Good because he said he was coming over after work", she said, sounding excited.

I was hoping he wouldn't disappoint her. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the house phone, dialing Tyler.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey Tyler, it's me, listen I can't come into work tomorrow night. Can you get one of the girls to fill in for me?", I asked.

"Everything ok? You never call in sick unless Everly is", he said.

"Fine, it's just Everly invited Antonio over and I don't want to leave her in case he doesn't show", I said.

"Got it, if you need anything, let me know", he said.

"Yeah thanks", I said.

I hung up with him and walked back into my room.

The next day after Everly came home. We stopped to pick up her supplies and then head home. She waited all day for him, she called but no answer. The look on her face broke my heart.

"Everly, I'm sure he's on his way", I said.

She looked over at me and nodded. She went to the window where she can see the parking lot and watched, waited. I made her her favorite peanut butter cookies and set them on the table.

"How about a glass of chocolate milk to go with these cookies?", I asked.

She kept her eyes out the window, hoping to spot his car. I went over to her and sat beside her. We looked out the window together.


	16. Chapter 16-No Show

**Delilah** -

It was almost nine, he didn't show and no phone call.

"Can I have some chocolate milk now?", she asked sadly.

I nodded.

"Of course babe, I can help you with your project", I said.

She nodded and climbed off the couch, sitting at the kitchen table. I sighed and stood, before reaching the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. I hoped it was Antonio. I opened it and Roman stood there freaking out.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?", he asked coming into the apartment.

I closed the door behind him.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?", I asked confused.

"Tyler said you called in sick and so I got worried and came to check on you, but you look fine", he said, looking me over.

I nodded.

"I called in sick because Everly had invited Antonio over to help her with her project", I said.

"Is he here? Did he hurt you or Everly?", he asked getting angry.

"No, he didn't show. I'm not surprised but it breaks her heart and mine. She just once wants him to spend time with her", I said.

He still looked angry.

"Fucking asshole", he mumbled.

"Tell me about it", I said.

"Where is she?", he asked.

I pointed into the living room and he nodded.

"Do you mind?", he asked.

"Go for it, I think seeing you will brighten her day or night now", I said.

He smiled and pecked my lips before walking over to her. He took his jacket off and was in normal people clothes as Eva called it.

"Hey Everly", he said smiling.

Everly turned and saw him. She smiled and went over to hug him, he returned it. He sat with her at the table. I took him a coffee and her her chocolate milk.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I sat and ate cookies with her, she explained her project to me. I nodded.

"I know you asked your dad to help you but I was wondering if you didn't mind letting me help you instead, this sounds fascinating", I said.

She smiled and nodded her head quickly.

"Ok boss, you tell me what do to and I'll do it", I said, rubbing my hands together.

She giggled and handed me some rubber bands.

"I can't touch fire, mommy says I'm not allowed too, so you will do that", she said.

"Ok got it little boss lady", I said.

She laughed. She had me set up her board for her and write the words she needed in big letters.

"I have sloppy hand writing", she said.

"I don't think you'll like mine then", I said.

"Do you work with my daddy?", she asked.

I looked at her and shook my head.

"He works for a different company sweetheart", I said.

She nodded.

"You ok?", I asked.

"My daddy doesn't love me. I know my mommy lies for him", she said, continuing to write her report while I fixed her board.

"Because your mommy loves you and as for your dad, I'm sure he loves you, what's not to love baby girl", I said.

She smiled and stood, hugging me.

"Your dad just has a hard time showing it, trust me, my dad's the same way", I said.

"I know, that's why I picked you for my project", she said, before going back to her report.

I smiled.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

I finished washing the dishes and now I was just watching Everly and Roman. They talked and worked on her project. I smiled.

"Hey, what's he doing here?", Bayley asked whispering.

"He went to find me at work and I called in sick, he got worried and came to find me then he stayed", I said.

She stood beside me, we watched them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", she asked.

"What?", I asked.

"Letting him get close to Ever. She's gonna get attached to him and it's gonna be Antonio all over again", she said.

I knew she had a point. This deal was eventually going to end and he's going to find someone, someone who's not me and Everly would be left disappointed again. I couldn't stand the thought of two men disappointing her, giving her hope and then taking it from her.

"You're right, I'll ask him to stay away", I said.

She hugged me.

"You're falling in love with him", she mumbled.

"He's so good with her and she looks so happy", it came out as a whisper.

She nodded against my shoulder.

"What do I do Bayley?", I asked.

She squeezed me tighter.

"I wish I knew", she said.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled. The timer for the cookies went off and I took them out, Bayley put the new tray in. Whenever I had a lot on my mind I baked. Explains the pile of cookies and cake on the counter. Seeing the time, I went over to Everly and Roman.

"Hey babe, it's time for your shower and then bed, it's a school night", I said.

Everly pouted and whined.

"Hey listen to your mom", Roman said.

"Ok", she mumbled.

She cleaned up her things and set them aside. She quickly went over to Roman and kissed his cheek, hugging him.

"Goodnight Roman", she said, taking off towards the hall.

"I'll get her in the shower", Bayley said, disappearing too.

Roman took my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"There's a reason I went looking for you", he said.

I nodded.

"I have a surprise for you this weekend, we leave Friday night", he said.

I stood and he followed.

"I can't just leave, my daughter", he stopped me.

"I know. Dean actually asked if he and Brie can watch her. They want to have kids and they want to see what it's like, they will take good care of her", he said.

"That's not it, I'm a mother I can't just drop everything to be with you", I said.

"You said I needed to relax, I can't do that without you, please", he begged.

"Roman", I said.

My back hit the wall gently and he moved closer to me, caging me in.

"I'll make sure Everly has a good time with Dean, trust me in some ways he's like a little kid too", he said.

I sighed. Why couldn't I say no to him when he gave me that face.

"Fine", I said.

He smiled and leaned down, his lips pressed against mine. After a minute he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Can I stay the night?", he asked.

"I share a room with Everly remember", I said.

I ran my hands up his toned arms, feeling each muscle and soft, warm skin burning my fingertips. His hand rubbed my side softly and the other was cupping my cheek, his thumb caressing softly while he looked into my eyes.

"I can be quiet", he whispered.

I giggled and shook my head no. He growled and nodded.

"Fine, but I should really go before I crawl into your bed and fall asleep", he said.

He pecked my lips as the front door opened. Eva looked between us and smiled.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?", she asked, her smile growing.

Roman chuckled and straightened up.

"I should go", he said.

He grabbed his jacket and put it on, I walked him to the door.

"Hold on", I said to him.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the Tupperware of cookies I put aside for him. I handed it to him and he smiled.

"Peanut butter?", he asked.

I nodded.

"There mine and Everly's favorite", I said.

He smiled.

"Mine too, thanks", he said, shaking the plastic container.

He waved to Eva, she waved back and I walked him to the elevator.

"I had a good time tonight", he said.

I smiled and it slowly disappeared. I had to tell him to stay away from Everly.

"Rome, I think it would be better if you stayed away from Everly", I said.

His smile fell.

"What? Why? I thought things went well, I mean she was having a good time", he said.

"This, us, it's a deal remember. What happens when it ends and you find someone and marry her? What happens to Everly? Forget me, I will survive but her. There's already one man in her life disappointing her, she doesn't need another one. I want her to grow up wanting to find someone to love and count on.", I said.

"I've only spent a handful of times with her but I know I wouldn't hurt her. If I make a promise I keep it", he said.

"Roman", I sighed.

"Don't do this, I promise I won't hurt her and besides I have to come back tomorrow. I promised her I would help her finish her project.", he said.

"You shouldn't have done that", I said.

"You really want me to break my promise to her?", he asked.

I sighed.

"Fine, but the second you hurt her in any way, you stay away from her and this will just be a deal where we meet at your house, fuck and I'm gone", I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"Kiss goodnight?", he asked.

I pecked his lips and he walked onto the elevator. I sent him a small wave and watched the doors close. I leaned back against the wall and exhaled.

"Roman Reigns, you are going to be the death of me", I said to myself.

Walking back into the apartment, Bayley and Eva were talking.

"He leave?", Eva asked.

I nodded.

"He's amazing", I said.

I felt the tears wanting to fall.

"What am I going to do?", I asked, sliding down the wall to the floor.

Eva and Bayley came over.

"I mean there has to be something wrong with him", Eva said.

I shook my head.

"The man is perfect", I said smiling.

I wiped the tears that had slipped. They gave me sad smiles.


	17. Chapter 17-Admit It

**Roman** -

"Rome, you are in too deep", Seth said.

"Why can't you just admit it, you are falling for this girl", Dean said.

I sighed and stopped pacing. Last night I had gone home and the empty house didn't feel like home. I wanted to hear Everly laughing and running around, the house a mess, and Lila baking in our kitchen. It was quiet to quiet.

"I like her, alright. I can't stop thinking about her. I want her around me day and night, it's driving me crazy", I said.

They smiled.

"So what are you going to do?", Seth asked.

"Date her", I said.

"What about your family? Especially your dad. You gotta really think about this and how you are going to tell him, because you are going to have to tell him her job, well at least her night job", Seth said.

"Even if you don't tell him, he's gonna find out and I think it would be better if you just tell them", Dean said.

Seth nodded agreeing. I sighed and sat on the edge of my desk.

"I know my family is gonna be shocked and awkward about it but it's my dad who's going to say no, even if he got to know her and liked her, he still wouldn't approve", I said.

"Is that gonna stop you from introducing her to your family?", Seth asked.

I shook my head no.

"I want her", I said.

They nodded.

"If you want us to come over on the day you introduce her, let me know and Brie and I can come over", Dean said.

"I would second that but it depends when Paige goes into labor, for now count us in", Seth said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

I was wiping down the tables when Antonio came in, angry. I knew he was angry because the veins in his head were popping out. I picked up the tray of dirty dishes, hoping he didn't see me. I was almost behind the counter when I felt him grab my arm and spin me, causing the tray of dishes to fall to the ground.

"Stop, leave or I'll call the police", Bayley yelled at him.

A piece of glass had cut my arm. I watched the blood drip down my hand.

"I told you to stay away from Roman Reigns and you didn't listen. I don't want him anywhere near my kid", he yelled in my face.

I backed up into the counter hard, I winced in pain.

"He was worried and came over to check on us. He saw that she needed help and so he helped her, I couldn't just kick him out Antonio", I said.

He cupped my chin hard, bringing my face close to his.

"I just don't want him near you. You are my love and he's trying to take you from me", he said.

I tried to push him away.

"You're married. You and I are not together and even if Mr. Reigns and I were dating, I wouldn't break up with him because you said to. This is my life and I'm gonna do what's best for me and my daughter", I said.

I pushed him and he took a few steps back.

"I see you finally grew a back bone", he said.

"It was always there, I just never said anything for Everly's sake because she wanted you in her life but after you left her waiting last night, I don't think she wants anything to do with you", I said.

He laughed.

"And you think Roman wants you, a prostitute. His family will not allow it and trust me, I know Roman Reigns, he will do anything to please his father. If his father told him to drop you he will, because his money and his family's reputation is more important then some woman", he said.

I was shocked he knew what I did as my night job. He smirked.

"Oh I know you work at that strip club and I know what goes on behind those doors in the back room, so don't try to fight me for sole custody because they won't give it to some whore", he said.

My arm was still dripping blood but slower.

"If I were you, I would remember that I was fifteen at the time you got me pregnant. It's against the law to have sex with a minor, consensual or not, you will go to jail", I said.

"Bitch", he growled and walked out.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Lifting my arm, the cut was deep.

"You'll need stiches", Bayley said, looking at my arm.

I sighed.

"I'll clean this up, Bayley you should take her", Eva said.

Bayley nodded, agreeing. I grabbed my purse and wrapped a towel around my arm.

"I have to tell Tyler I can't work for a while. If Antonio was telling the truth, he's gonna be following me", I said.

"I agree, don't give him more evidence", Bayley said.

"I'm sorry Bay", I said.

"Don't be, you didn't ask him to come down and harass you. I can't believe he thinks he owns you, I wanted to punch him for that", she said.

"I know, me too", I said.

We pulled up to the emergency room.

"I hate needles", I mumbled.

Bayley laughed.

"Get out of the car Lila, I don't need you bleeding to death in my car", she said.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I couldn't get any work done. I just needed to hear Lila's voice. I grabbed my phone and dialed the sandwich shop.

"Bayley's, this is Eva Marie, what can I do for you?", she said answering.

"Hey Eva, this is Roman. Is Lila there?", I asked, tapping my pen on the file in front of me.

"Um", she said.

I stopped tapping my pen and shifted in my seat.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Ok, you have to stay calm. Don't do anything rash and don't go out of control. She's fine, alive and breathing", Eva said.

"Eva, what's going on?", I asked, freaking out on the inside.

"Antonio found out you were at our place last night and came to yell at Lila, except Lila defended herself this time. She was holding dishes when he forced her to drop them and she cut her arm deep. Bayley took her to the emergency room", she said.

"What?", I growled.

"He also knows she's an escort and stripper, threatened to take Everly from her. He can't take Ever, he's not a good father to her", Eva said.

"I'll handle it, we never talked about this Eva. Understood?", I said.

"Yes, we can have those sandwiches done for you", she said.

"Thanks", I said, hanging up.

I stood and grabbed my cell phone. I opened Seth's door.

"Meeting, now", I said.

He nodded and stood. I called Dean as well, we walked into the meeting room.

"So what's up?", Dean asked.

I told them what Eva said. They nodded and agreed to what I planned to do.

"I'm gonna go check on Lila", I said.

They nodded.

"Ten, he works late", I said, fixing my tie before walking out of the meeting room.

I drove to Lila's, stopping and buying flowers for her. I saw Bayley pull in and drop her off. Once Bayley drove away, I got off of my car and walked over to her.

"Delilah", I called out.

She stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I heard what happened", I said.

I handed her the flowers and I noticed her arm was wrapped, I took it.

"Its just a few stitches, I have to take the bandage off once I get inside", she said.

I nodded and we walked in.

"Don't you have to work?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"If I want to leave after an hour I can. I'm the boss and it also doesn't hurt that I own the business", I said.

She laughed softly and nodded.

"Right, I forgot that part", she said.

Once the elevator reached her floor, we got off and she unlocked her apartment door. I leaned against it.

"Mind if I come in?", I asked.

She smiled and opened the door wider. We walked in and I shut it behind me. She set her purse down on the counter, beside it was a half eaten cake and a lot of cupcakes and cookies. She sat down and held her arm close to her chest.

"Does it hurt?", I asked.

She nodded. I took off my suit jacket and hung it behind a chair.

"Do you have anything for the pain babe?", I asked.

"My purse, they gave me some pills", she said.

I nodded and handed her her purse. I learned a hard lesson from my sister when I went through her bag. She thought I was snooping but all I wanted was a piece of gum, but never again did I go through a woman's purse, permission or not. She took the bottle out and put two in her hand. I set her purse back on the counter and grabbed her a cup of water.

"Thank you", she said.

She took the pills and drank the full glass. I sat beside her.

"Do you need or want anything?", I asked.

"Pillow, it's the blue one on my bed", she said.

I nodded and went to her room. I grabbed the blue pillow and a throw blanket. I stopped when I saw a picture of Everly and Lila, they were making funny faces and I smiled.

"Roman", she called.

I went back out to her, she smiled at me.

"Got lost in my mansion?", she asked.

I laughed and covered her.

"So these pills, any side effects?", I asked, picking up the bottle and reading it.

She shrugged.

"I feel pretty good", she said.

I smirked.

"That's because you're high kiddo", I said.

She laughed and brushed her hand down my arm, biting her lip. It was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18-Who Is She?

**Roman** -

"Can I tell you a secret?", she asked.

"Sure", I said.

"Antonio sucks in bed. You, you don't suck, you are a god", she moaned.

I raised a brow.

"Yup, definitely high", I said.

She shifted closer to me, attaching her lips to my neck, nipping and moaning against my skin. I shut my eyes.

"God, that feels so good baby", I said.

"Come here", she said, tugging on me to lay on her.

I really wanted to but this was taking advantage. She wouldn't remember when she woke up and I wanted her to remember, every moment we spent together.

"I'm sorry, but I should stop", I said, sitting back.

She whined and sat up, straddling me.

"Roman won't know, I swear", she whispered and nipped my chin.

"Wait, who do you think I am?", I asked, getting angry.

She looked at me confused.

"Your Roman, duh", she said.

Now I was confused, that is till I felt her hand on my member.

"Oh shit", I said out loud and grabbed her wrists.

She giggled.

"Delilah, please", I said.

She pouted and got off of me.

"Fine", she huffed.

She sighed and I looked over at her. She had a look on her face.

"What are you up too?", I asked.

Her hands cupped her breasts, then slowly her right hand moved down her body, dipping into her shorts.

"Lila", I said, my voice low and warning.

I swallowed and she shut her eyes, moaning.

"Delilah", I said.

"Roman", she moaned.

I grabbed her wrist and she winced, pulling it to her chest.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Let me see", I said.

I took her arm and her head moved from one side and then again. I didn't open her stitches, thank god.

"Roman", she mumbled.

"Yeah baby?", I asked.

She wasn't going to remember me calling her that anyway. Why not. She looked at me.

"Don't tell Roman", she said.

"Don't tell him what?", I asked.

"That I'm falling in love with him, sh, please don't tell him", she mumbled, falling asleep.

In love with me? I sat back and watched her sleep. In love?

"Lila", I said softly.

She hummed. I laid her back, but she grabbed my arms.

"Stay with me, till I fall asleep", she said, eyes closed.

"Ok", I said.

I laid down and she followed. Half of her body was on me, her leg between mine. I rubbed her back gently. Her head on my chest.

"Lila", I whispered.

She hummed.

"I think I'm falling for you too", I whispered.

She smiled and giggled.

"But don't tell Roman, he'll probably beat you up, he does that", she smiled and laid her head back down.

"I think I can take him", I said.

She laughed.

"Nope, he's strong and his body is so toned and yummy", she said.

I chuckled.

"You smell so good. Roman smells good, so good", she said.

I smiled.

"Sleep Lila", I said laughing.

"Yes grumpy pants", she mumbled.

I brushed my lips across her forehead.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

My pillow was hard. I don't remember my pillow feeling like this and warm, it smells really good. I tried to sit up but something stopped me. I opened my eyes to see an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Roman asleep. I watched him sleep for a bit, looking over his features. Feeling pain on my arm I noticed a new bandage, smaller.

"I changed it", I looked at Roman, he smiled softly.

"Thanks", I said.

I sat up and he followed. I stretched and he yawned.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is taking those pills and waking up", I said.

He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Nothing, they put you right to sleep. I changed your bandage and decided to fall asleep with you", he said.

I nodded and stood, checking the time.

"Oh no Everly. She gets out early today and I can't believe I forgot, crap", I said, running around and grabbing my shoes.

Roman stood and grabbed his keys.

"Stay calm, we will find her", he said.

Before we could move towards the door, Eva came in with Everly. I sighed.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't think those pills would put me to sleep", I said.

She looked at me confused and then at Eva.

"Relax, she spent the day with us at the diner. Bayley had Tyler pick her up and drop her off with us", Eva said.

I nodded. I heard Roman sigh. Everly ran over to him and hugged him. She smiled up at him.

"Are you here to help me with my project like you promised?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Yup, did you finish your report?", he asked.

"Finished at school. I need to tape it to my board", she said, going over to the table.

Roman followed.

"So now what?", Roman asked.

"We have to do the experimental part of it now. Heat, cold, after being frozen, after being in water, after being in dirt, after being in someone's hair", she said.

Eva pointed to her ponytail.

"Already on that one", Eva said.

"After being in oil and after being stretched for awhile", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Ok, so should we start?", he asked her.

She nodded and grabbed the bag of rubber bands. They did everything they needed to do.

"So how long do we wait for each?", Roman asked.

"An hour", she said excited.

She was watching the rubber band in the plastic cup. Eva came over to me.

"He stayed with you since Bayley dropped you off this morning?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Even changed my bandage", I said, showing her my arm.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Roman** -

We watched the cups in front of us for awhile. I looked at Everly.

"How about I convince your mom to go out for ice cream? When we come home I'm sure they will be ready", I said.

Everly smiled and nodded. I stood and went over to the girls.

"Lila", I said.

They both looked at me. Eva excused herself and went over to Everly. I put my hands in my pants, just now remembering I was still in my suit.

"I say we go out for ice cream before Everly gets bored watching those cups", I said.

She smiled and nodded. I grabbed my suit jacket and keys. Everly skipped over to us and took Lila's hand. Promising to bring back some for Eva and Bayley. Getting in my car, I decided to take them to my favorite ice cream place.

"So what flavor are you getting Everly?", I asked.

"Mint chip, that's my favorite", she said excited.

"And you Lila?", I asked.

"Mommy always gets cookie dough ice cream", Everly answered for her.

I smiled.

"My favorite", she said.

"And you Roman?", Everly asked.

"I like coconut pineapple", I said.

Getting to the ice cream place, we walked in. Everly ran over to the window displaying the ice cream flavors. I walked side by side with Lila. I took a deep breath before reaching for her hand. She tensed but didn't pull away, I locked our fingers together.

"Alright Everly, cup or cone?", I asked.

"Cup", she answered.

"Let me get two scoops of Mint chip in a cup", I said to the girl.

She nodded and started serving. We ordered ours and I paid. Taking a walk around and looking at all the small shops.

"Roman?", I froze when I heard my name. Sasha.

Delilah looked at me and noticed my face.

"Everly, let's go look over there", she said.

They moved far enough away from me. I turned to see Sasha with some of her friends. She glanced from me to Delilah and Everly.

"What's going on Rome?", she asked.

She pointed to Delilah.

"Who is she?", she asked.

"No one. Her daughter is doing a report on me and so I invited them out so the little girl didn't get nervous", I said.

She nodded, believing me. I had to lie, she would run to my dad and tell him about Lila, then he would want to meet her. He would do everything in his power to find information on her and make her look bad to my family.

"You haven't called me", she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I will, I promise", I said.

"How about this weekend?", she asked.

"I can't Sasha, I have a business trip to go on but when I get back, we can do dinner", I said.

She nodded sadly.

"I gotta go, I gave them a ride and they live pretty far", I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. I sent her a wave and turned back to Delilah. She looked down at Everly, I saw a look in her eyes I didn't like. They came over to me.

"Lila", I said softly.

"We need to get back, the hour was up Mr. Reigns", she said.

I was back to Mr. Reigns. I nodded.


	19. Chapter 19-Did You Hear Me?

**Roman** -

On the way back to Delilah's, my phone beeped with a message. I parked in the apartment parking lot and opened the message from Dean.

" _Seth and I are ready, whenever you want to meet up"-Dean._

I forgot about Antonio.

" _On my way"- Roman._

I took a hold of Lila's hand before she could get off the car.

"I can't stay. I told Dean and Seth I would meet up with them and", she stopped me.

"Sure", she said, getting out.

"Lila, Sasha isn't my girlfriend. She wants to be and my dad wants her to be, but I don't want that. I swear", I said.

She shrugged.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. We aren't together, this is just a deal remember", she said.

"I'll see you Friday?", I asked.

She nodded. I watched both her and Everly walk into the apartment building. I drove to the building Antonio worked at. Walking into the lobby, the secretary smiled and I sent her a wink. Dean was sitting down flipping through a magazine and Seth was looking over photos they had hung in the lobby. I went over to them.

"So are we talking to him or beating him?", Dean asked, never taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Depends how I feel when I see his face", I said.

They nodded.

"Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Cesaro will see you now", the secretary said.

He stood and we walked over to his door. He walked in first and then I did. Seth locked the door behind him. I rolled my sleeves up and Antonio stood.

"What do you want?", he asked.

Dean went over to him and grabbed him by his neck and slammed his face into the desk. He lifted him by the back of his neck and threw him at me. I grabbed him and punched him. Dean sat in Antonio's chair, feet up on Cesaro's desk, and Seth leaned back against the door. Punching him a few more times, I stood and undid my tie.

"You go near Delilah again, I won't hesitate to kill you", I said calmly.

He coughed and spit out blood.

"You can't keep me from my daughter", he said weezing.

Everly.

"Fine, you touch Delilah again, I'll break your hands", I growled.

Blood was splattered on my shirt and my knuckles were red and swollen. I fixed my hair and nodded to Dean. He stood and chuckled.

"By the way, I took screen shots of your texts to your whores, which I texted to your wife", Dean said, dropping Antonio's phone on his chest.

He groaned. Dean bent down in front of Antonio.

"Roman protects his girl. That, what he did, is only a taste of what's to come if you hurt Delilah or Everly again", Dean said, before standing.

"Fuck you", Antonio said, blood falling from his chin.

"I don't think he heard you Dean", Seth said from behind me.

"I don't think he did, Rome if you please", Dean said, walking over to Seth.

I punched Antonio again and he laid back, groaning in pain and coughing. I shook my hand out and followed the guys. Seth went over to the secretary, softly caressing her cheek with his index finger.

"You never saw us baby doll", he said.

She looked scared and she glanced at me, noticing the blood on my shirt and my hand. Dean raised a brow and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Well?", Dean growled.

He was trying to scare her and send a warning that if she told something bad would happen to her.

"You were never here", she frightened.

"Good girl", I said.

"If he fires you for lying, head over to Reigns and the job is yours darlin", Dean said.

She nodded. Seth smirked and we left.

"Thanks for your help", I said.

"What are friends and CEOs for", Dean said.

I waved to them and they drove off. I sat in my car for a bit. Seeing the time, I drove to Lila's. Before I could knock, the door opened. Eva smiled.

"Hey, she's in the bathroom and if you're wondering Everly is fast asleep", she said winking.

"I didn't come here for that", I said.

"Sure", she said.

She finally looked me over and her smile fell.

"Oh my god, are you ok?", she asked.

"I'm fine, I just really need to see Delilah", I said.

She nodded and let me in. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I checked in on a sleeping Everly, fast asleep. I lightly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah Eva?", Lila asked.

I checked the door, unlocked. I opened it and walked in. She was soaking in a bubble bath. I closed the door behind me.

"Roman", she said, jumping up.

She looked me over, I started removing my clothes.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?", she asked worried.

Once I was completely undressed, she made room for me and I sunk in behind her. The hot water felt good. She turned to face me and cupped my face.

"Why do you have blood on your clothes? Where did you go? What did you do? Are you ok? Are you hurt?", she asked so many question really fast.

"Slow down baby girl. I'm fine, that blood isn't mine. I went to pay your baby daddy a visit, made him regret putting his hands on you", I said.

"You didn't have to do that Roman", she said.

"I did. Lila, there's something I have to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react to it", I said.

"What?", she asked.

"I love you", I said.

She looked surprised and removed her hands from my face.

"Did you hear me?", I asked.

She nodded.

"You, love me?", she asked.

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers. She straddled me.

"I've never felt this way before, I can't stop thinking about you and I want to be around you every second of every day. I don't care what you do for a living. I want you either way because I'm in love with you", I said.

She smiled.

"I love you too Roman. What about the deal?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"No more deal, well one more", I said.

She tilted her head and looked confused.

"The deal is you be my girlfriend and I'll be your boyfriend. I'll spoil you and Everly, whatever either of you needs I'll do whatever I can to get it", I said.

"Roman", I stopped her.

"Give me a chance Delilah, just one and I promise you won't regret it baby", I said.

"So us, we are a couple?", she asked.

"Depends, is that a yes?", I asked.

She smiled.

"And Sasha?", she asked.

"I'll put my foot down and tell her to stay away. I'll tell my family about you so my dad can stop pushing her on me. My mom is going to love you", I said smiling.

"Can we hold off a bit on introducing me? Just till we see how us goes first", she said.

I nodded.

"Introductions can wait, but I will be telling them I'm in a relationship", I said.

She nodded.

"Lets get out and fix your hand", she said.

I looked at it and it looked like it was getting even more swollen. We got out and dried off. She grabbed a shirt that was sitting on the counter and put it on. I grabbed my briefs. She sat me on the toilet lid and pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink.

"Did you kill him?", she asked scared.

I chuckled.

"No, babe, I'm rich not a mob boss", I said.

She relaxed.

"Well not the bad kind", I said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out what she needed from the box. Taking my hand, she cleaned it and wrapped it. She tugged on me to stand and I did, following her to the kitchen. She took out an ice tray and put some in a bag, handing it to me.

"For the swelling", she said.

I placed it on my hand. She ran her hand through my wet hair.

"I like your hair down", she said.

"I like you", I said.

We heard the front door open and Bayley walked in. She stopped and looked us over.

"Wow, no wonder you like him", Bayley said.

I chuckled, nervous and I covered my junk. Lila stood in front of me.

"Bay, it's not what it looks like", she said.

"It's not, so you two didn't shower together. Either your hair is wet because you showered together or you two had sex and are all sweaty", she said.

"Actually we relaxed in the tub", I said.

Bayley nodded and left. She came back with a pair of sweats.

"There's a child here, you can't walk around with your anaconda out", she said.

Delilah laughed and I took the sweats, putting them on. I tied my hair into bun and then placed the ice back on my hand.

"I'll move Everly to mine", Bayley said.

"No, you don't have", she stopped Lila.

"I think I should", she said.

"I think that's a good idea", I said.

Lila shook her head.

"Come on, this is our first night as a couple", I said.

"Whoa, wait, couple?", Bayley asked, coming back.

I wrapped my free arm around Delilah and she smiled. I kissed her cheek. Bayley looked excited.

"Really? Yay, well I'll leave you to it and I'll put Everly with me, not too much noise please", Bayley said.

"We'll try", I said, winking at Bayley.

She left.

"Can I stay over?", I asked.

"Yes", she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pressed my lips to hers, dropping the ice pack on the floor and lifting Lila off of her feet. I walked us to her room and quietly shut the door with my foot. I laid her down.

"Be careful with your hand", she said softly.

I nodded and kissed down her neck.


	20. Chapter 20-Won't Buy Me That

**Roman** -

We were dropping off Everly with Dean and Brie.

"Ok, be good for Dean and Brie. I'll call you at night before your bed time", Delilah said.

Everly nodded.

"We can finish your science fair project", Dean said to Everly.

Everly smiled and nodded.

"We gotta go babe", I said.

Delilah nodded and kissed Everly's cheek.

"Have fun mommy, bring me back something", Everly said.

Delilah nodded and took my hand.

"If you start missing your mom, let me know and I'll bring her right back to you", I said.

Everly nodded and waved as we got in the car. I squeezed her hand.

"She'll be fine with Dean and Brie", I said.

She sighed and nodded.

"I know, I've just never been so far from her", she said.

I shifted closer to her.

"We don't have to go, just say the word and I'll have the driver take us back", I said.

She shook her head no and took a deep breath.

"You need to relax and from what Brie and Paige told me, you hardly go on vacation or have any days off at all", she said.

"Never had a reason to until now", I said.

She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Next vacation I say we take Everly. Where do you think she would want to go?", I asked.

Delilah shrugged.

"She's never really mentioned anything. Antonio took her to Disney World last year. She didn't enjoy it, I think because he hardly paid any attention to her. If it wasn't for his wife who, even though wanted nothing to do with his daughter, kept an eye on her. Also I had them followed, Tyler and Bayley.", she said.

"Well I think I know something that will cheer you up", I said.

"Oh", she said.

"Dean found all of Antonio's mistresses texts and resent them to his wife", I said.

She laughed.

"That was good, but she won't leave him. I don't think she ever would at least till their kids are old enough to understand", she said.

I nodded.

"Sir, we're here", Darren said.

I nodded and opened my door, helping Lila out. She looked around and seemed confused.

"I thought you said we were going to an airport?", she asked.

"Did you already forget who I am. This is a private airstrip, it belongs to my family for whenever anyone of us needs it. Today, I'm using it for us", I said smiling.

She smiled and nodded, looking around again.

"How many does your family have?", she asked.

I held my arm out to her for her to take, she did and squeezed my upper arm.

"I own two, my sisters each have two as well. My brother has one for work, one for his family, and another for just himself. My dad uses his once and then buys a new one. My mom doesn't care much for flying, unless my dad is taking her on a trip", I said.

"Sounds like my kind of woman", she said.

"I actually think she'll like you", I said.

Delilah smiled. We stepped into the jet and took our seats.

"Anything to drink sir?", a flight attendant asked.

"Glass of wine for the both of us", I said.

The flight attendant nodded and left us.

"So you never actually told me where you were taking me", Lila said.

The flight attendant handed her a glass of wine and Lila thanked her, then she handed me mine. I sent her a nod and smiled at Lila.

"Dominican Republic, my family owns a house there", I said.

"Oh so it's not yours?", she asked sarcastically.

I chuckled.

"I have a house there as well, it's just not done yet, that's why we will be staying at my family home", I said.

"Oh I was", I stopped her.

"I know", I said smiling.

"Is there anything you don't have?", she asked.

I knew she was asking rhetorically. Taking a drink of my wine, I decided to answer.

"A family of my own. No matter how much money I have, it won't buy me that", I said.

She gave me a small smile.

"And you Lila, what do you want?", I asked.

She looked out the small window.

"My mom and dad to forgive me", she said softly, I almost didn't hear her.

I leaned over and took her hand in mine.

"You should find them and talk to them", I said.

She shook her head no.

"My dad's last words to me were, I'm so disappointed in you and I never want to see you around this house again", she said.

"Ten years have past, maybe he thinks differently now, maybe he misses you", I said.

She shook her head no.

"What about your mom?", I asked.

"I tried to see her after Everly was born. I wanted her to meet my daughter. She didn't even want to look at her and then she told me to stop and to leave her alone", she said.

I squeezed her hand.

"And your sibling? Didn't you say you had a sister?", I asked.

"She was with either my mom or dad every time I tried to see her. She's happy with her own little family", she said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

She shrugged.

"I have Everly and the girls at the club, Bayley, and Tyler", she said.

"And me, baby girl, you have me. Brie and Dean, Seth and Paige", I said.

She smiled.

"My brother in law also liked you", I said.

She looked confused.

"My chef, Chris Jericho, yeah he's my brother in law", I said.

"Oh my god, what if he tells your family about us?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Relax, he knows how they are and won't say a word till I want to tell them", I said.

She nodded.

"Are you going to tell them? You know about everything?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, but no matter what they say I'm sticking with you. I've never been this happy before Lila, you make me happy", I said.

She leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

He took my hand as we got off the jet. I looked around and it was already so beautiful here, a car was waiting for us and he held the door open for me. They drove us to this huge house. There were swing sets and a sandbox, I would say it looked like a normal front yard, except for the mansion behind it.

"Wow", I said.

"I told you this was the family house, enough rooms for each of us and any future grandkids, as my dad said", he said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him.

"We aren't alone here till night time. There's a chef and a house keeper, well three, lovely but don't know much English", he said.

"I think I can manage to translate", I said.

He kissed my shoulder.

"Right, Spanish is your second language", he said.

"My parents didn't know much English, so I would have to translate whenever we went out", I said.

He nodded.

"Want to see inside?", he asked, taking my hand and pulling me with him.

"I'm afraid too", I said.

He laughed and opened the front door. We were greeted by one of the house keepers.

"Mr. Reigns, Mrs. Reigns", she said smiling.

"Oh", I was going to correct her, but Roman interrupted.

"Is our bedroom set up?", Roman asked.

She nodded and he took our bags up. I looked around the warm living room, huge windows let you look out over the yard and see the blue of the ocean.

"Beautiful, yes?", the house keeper asked smiling.

I nodded.

"Very", I said.

Seeing the big flat screen tv, the couch that seated around ten or more, photos over the fireplace. Seeing a picture of him and Sasha.

"That's old", Roman said.

I jumped and put my hand over my heart.

"Jesus you scared me", I said.

He smiled and grabbed the photo and tossing it in the fireplace.

"I don't think Jesus is meant to be scary", he said.

I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed passed him. He wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me into his chest.

"Want to look around the property? My house is down the beach, not to far and not to close", he said.

"Maybe after lunch, I'm kinda hungry", I said.

"Your wish is my command beautiful", he said, kissing my cheek and walking away.

I'm assuming towards the kitchen. I followed slowly behind and found the huge kitchen, my mouth dropped open and Roman placed a finger under my chin shutting my mouth.

"Don't want to catch flies", he said, before kissing my nose.

He said something to the cook and then took my hand.

"You're going to love the backyard baby", he said.

I followed and he took me passed the staircase. There was a huge bathroom to the left, a kids playroom. An adult room, meaning a bar and pool table, I'm assuming where the men hung out. He opened the huge double doors that lead to the back. Beautiful green grass, a pool, jacuzzi, bbq and fire pit that was surrounded by comfortable chairs and couch.

"If you go passed the gate, there's a path you follow, it's all marked. Then once you get to the center it splits into three different paths, the blue is sort of like a jogging trail, the yellow leads into town, and the black markers lead to my house", he said.

"Can we see your house?", I asked.

"Sure, we can go tomorrow if you like", he said.

I nodded.

"This place is beautiful", I said.

"You think Everly would like it?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, she loves the beach", I said.

"Next time we can bring her", he said.

"Mr. Reigns, lunch is ready", another housekeeper said smiling.

"Thank you, we will be right there", he said to her.

She nodded and left.

"Thank you for coming with me", he whispered.

"Thank you for bringing me", I said.

We walked back in and he stopped by the man cave room. He pointed to the door next to the bar.

"Gym is behind the door. It has huge windows, you can look out but no one can look in", he said.

I nodded.

"The bathroom here in the hall connects to it", he said.

"Kind of afraid to find out what you have upstairs", I said.

He winked at me.


	21. Chapter 21-You See Me

**Delilah** -

After lunch Roman took me upstairs. Turns out there was another floor above the second. He took me to the staircase and up we went again, there was no door, just open space. It was like a huge living room up here. Couch, tv, coffee table, bathroom. The windows were floor to ceiling, he slide the glass open and walked out onto the huge balcony.

"Wow", I said.

He smiled.

"You've said that word a lot today", he said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Can you blame me", I said, gesturing around.

You could see the ocean from here. He placed his hands on my hips.

"The sunsets are beautiful from here, you're going to love it", he whispered.

He pointed to the left. You could see workers working on a house.

"That's ours", he said.

I froze. He said ours. Did he say ours? I brushed it aside, maybe I heard him wrong.

"Show me the rest", I said, turning in his arms.

He nodded and we walked back in and down to the second floor.

"The rooms with the doors closed are my sisters, brother, and nieces or nephews. My parents room is the only room with double doors and this, this is our nest", he said, wiggling his brow.

I laughed and he opened the door. It was a master bedroom.

"My parents made every room in this house a master bedroom, master bath, and huge walk in closet", he said, leaning against the door frame.

I walked into the closet, walking back out I pointed at it.

"This is bigger than my bedroom back home, probably bigger than my apartment", I said.

He nodded.

"Just about", he said.

I stepped towards him.

"Too much?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want to date me? I mean, this is just", I couldn't even finish my sentence.

He smiled.

"That's why I want to be with you. You don't care about how much money I have. Yes all this amazes you but I know you aren't money hungry", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You mean a gold digger?", I asked.

"Are you?", he asked, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step towards me.

I shrugged.

"If I was I don't think I would tell you", I said.

He smiled.

"You aren't, you see me, not my money", he said.

"Oh no, I see your money but I prefer you", I said, standing on my toes.

He kissed me and smiled.

"I know that if I lost everything, you would still stand beside me", he said.

I nodded.

"I would", I said.

He pressed his lips to mine and shut the door.

"I don't think you've seen my bed yet. Would you like me to introduce you?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Please", I said.

He placed his hands under my butt and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I was down at the gym. The house was quiet and for a second I forgot Delilah was here. I wasn't alone and I smiled. My phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey man, I know it's not even the first night but just wanted to check in. Lila said she was going to call once you guys got settled and when she didn't, Brie got worried", he said.

"Right sorry, I was showing her around and then one thing lead to another. We fell asleep, sorry. As soon as she gets up I'll have her call if it's not too late", I said.

"Its ok, we just got worried is all", he said.

"How is she?", I asked.

"Making cookies with Brie", he said.

"Ok", I said.

"She like the place?", he asked.

"Oh man she loves it. Her face lit up every time she walked into a new room", I said.

"I did too, that place is fucking huge", he said.

I laughed. A small knock distracted me from the call. Lila stood in the door way in nothing but my shirt. She smiled.

"Hey, put Everly on the phone, Lila just woke up", I said.

Lila's eyes lit up and she walked into the gym. I handed her my phone and kissed her.

"I'm gonna shower", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

"Hello", Everly said.

"Hi babe, how's it going?", I asked, walking into the man cave and sitting down on the couch.

"Hi mommy, I'm fine. Brie and I made cookies and now we are going to watch Goosebumps", she said.

"Ok, I love you and be good", I said.

"I know mom", she said.

I smiled.

"Miss me?", I asked.

"Yes, when are you coming home?", she asked.

"I'll be home before you get home from school on Monday", I said.

"Ok, do you miss me?", she asked.

"Of course I miss you, you're my baby", I said.

She laughed.

"Ok, remember what I said, be good and listen to Dean and Brie", I said.

"I know mom", she said.

"I love you Ever, sleep tight ok", I said.

"Love you too, tell Roman I said hi", she said.

"I will, bye Everly", I said.

I set his phone down on the couch and walked into the gym. He was still in the shower, I could see him rubbing his body with soap. I pulled his shirt over my head and stepped in behind him. He turned and saw me.

"Mind if I join?", I asked.

"I don't mind at all", he said, pulling me into him.

He put us under the running water and grabbed the soap bar, rubbing it in his hands and then over my body.

"Hungry?", he asked.

I nodded.

"After we are done, I'll make you something", he said.

"Sounds good, never had a man cook for me before", I said.

He kissed my shoulder and neck. After our shower, he made a late dinner, well more like breakfast.

"Breakfast for dinner?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Yeah why not, I'm sure we are sleeping in and I gave the chef the morning off", he said.

"Really now?", I asked.

He served our plates and came over to me, stopping himself.

"Lets eat outside, the moon is out and I like the way it shines off the water", he said, walking out.

"I'm only wearing your shirt Ro", I said standing.

He chuckled and stepped out onto the porch.

"Baby, this is a private beach side. No one is allowed around here unless your last name is Reigns", he said winking.

I stepped out and I sat on the steps beside him. He handed me my plate and we ate.

"How was Everly?", he asked.

"Fine, misses me but it's natural. I have never been so far from her for more than six hours and when she's in school", I said.

He nodded.

"Do you want more kids?", he asked.

"More sounds nice but I don't know if that's ever going to happen", I said.

"I want kids", he said.

I nodded and bit a potato.

"Marriage?", he asked.

"Sure, but like I said, I don't know if it's in the books for me", I said.

"I never thought about marriage, ever with any girl", he said.

"So then is that a no to marriage?", I asked confused.

"I didn't, but I don't know I guess things change and now I can see myself settling down", he said.

I nodded.

"If I asked you to stop dancing, would you?", he asked.

I looked over at him.

"Roman", I said.

"I don't like the fact that we are together and other men get to eye what's mine. Your body is suppose to be for me and me only", he said.

"You can't just ask me to quit my job. I have bills, my daughter, and her school isn't cheap you know, I want her to get a good education", I said.

"I'll force Antonio to help you", he said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"By doing what Roman? Beating him till he says yes? You can't force someone to do what you want. I want him to step up on his own, because he wants Everly in his life", I said.

"Is you wanting Antonio for Everly or for you? Do you still love him?", he asked angry.

I don't know how we went from happy and sweet to angry. I set my fork down and stood.

"I'm done with this conversation", I said, walking in.

I set my dishes in the sink and went upstairs. Changing into a pair of sweats. I grabbed a pillow and blanket about to walk out.

"Where are you going?", he asked, blocking the door way.

"Downstairs or upstairs, anywhere but here. I don't know how you went from sweet and loving, to accusing me of still being in love with Antonio. I'm not quitting my job and before you offer to pay for anything, the answer is no, I don't need your pity. I have taken care of my child since before she was born and I will continue to care for my child, even if that means sliding down a pole. I didn't need Antonio and I don't need you.", I said.

He sighed.

"I care about you Lila, I just really want this to work", he said.

"Then stop thinking you can tell me what to do", I said.

"Stay, please", he said.

"Fine", I said, I set my pillow and blanket back down.

"Forgive me, I'm just being a jealous idiot. I want you all to myself", he said, kissing my cheek.

He kissed down my neck.

"Come on", he said, pulling me.

He grabbed the blanket.

"Where are we going?", I asked.

"Upstairs. I told you about those beautiful sunsets but the sun rises are just as beautiful. I'll wake you in the morning so you can see for yourself", he said.

I followed him and we laid on the couch. He traced my lips with his finger.

"Are you relaxed and stress free?", I asked him.

He smiled and nodded.

"Good", I said softly.


	22. Chapter 22-Ours

**Roman** -

Waking, I yawned and stretched. Delilah was wrapped in my arms and resting on my chest. I smiled. Softly kissing her lips.

"Baby, wake up, you're gonna miss the sunrise", I whispered.

She moaned and was still fast asleep. I chuckled.

"I'll carry you", I whispered.

She smiled and I lifted her, stepping out. She opened her eyes and stretched.

"I think I can stand", she said.

I set her down gently and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her shoulder. She rubbed my arms lightly and smiled.

"This place is beautiful and peaceful", she said.

"This is where I want to live when I retire, me and my family", I said.

"What about school?", she asked.

"We can home school them", I said.

She looked over her shoulder.

"We?", she asked.

I nodded.

"When I picture my future now, it's with you and Everly", I said.

It was true, in the short time I've gotten to know them, they have become everything to me.

"Even with my job?", she asked.

I sighed but nodded.

"Yes, as much as I don't like it, I'll accept it", I said.

"I thought about it last night. I don't want to work that job forever, but I'm not about to quit either just yet. Ince I know that this is going somewhere, then I'll quit, I'll find another job", she said.

"Why can't you just let me take care of you?", I whined.

She giggled.

"That's not how I'm wired baby", she said.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I know you aren't just with me for my money. I love you Delilah", I said.

"Roman", I stopped her.

"No, once I prove to you that this is a forever thing, you can work but one job. We will share expenses, meaning I will help with Everly's school or whatever she needs", I said.

"Why would you do that?", she asked.

"Because I care about you and I care about her. She is a beautiful and intelligent little girl. I want her to have the best education she can get", I said.

I could tell she was thinking about it. I kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to decide now, just know I'm not going anywhere and know that I'm never going to let you down", I said.

She nodded. I pointed out over the ocean.

"Sunrise", I whispered.

She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here with me", I whispered.

"Me too", she said.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

I was getting dressed when Roman's phone rang. I watched it light up twice, whoever was calling really needed to get a hold of him. Checking the screen, it said Dad. I didn't know whether I could pick it up or not. It started ringing again, so I grabbed it. Maybe it was an emergency, a life and death situation.

"Hello", I answered.

Silence.

"Hello?", I asked again.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Who's this?", the deep voice asked.

"My name is Delilah, I'm", he cut me off.

"Roman's assistant. Listen, is my son available?", he asked.

Assistant?

"Hello", he said.

I jumped as he raised his voice.

"Sorry, let me ask him", I said softly.

I walked into the kitchen. Roman smiled.

"Hey, you ready?", he asked.

I held out his phone to him.

"Its your dad", I said.

He frowned and licked his lips before taking it.

"Hello", he said.

I went and sat in the living room. His assistant?

* * *

 **Roman** -

"Roman, you really need to get some better help, your assistant is slow and frustrating", he huffed.

He was going on and on about Lila. I sighed and leaned back against the counter. This ruined any relaxation I had, stress was building up in my shoulders again.

"Dad, stop", I yelled.

I sighed.

"She's not my assistant, she's my girlfriend and I won't allow you to disrespect her", I said.

"You said you were on a business trip", he sounded angry.

"I lied", I said.

"What about Sasha?", he asked.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Dad, Sasha and I have nothing in common", I said.

"And this girl and you do?", he asked angry.

"Yes, I really like her dad and you will too when you get to meet her", I said.

"Why haven't we? It's that woman with the child right? Your supposed friend", he asked.

"Yes", I said.

"What's her name again?", he asked.

"Delilah Hernandez", I said.

"When do we get to meet her?", he asked.

"When she and I are ready", I said.

"Fine, I'll let you get back to her", he said.

"Bye dad, tell mom I said hi", I said.

"I will", he said.

He hung up and I walked into the living room. Lila looked up at me.

"Assistant?", she asked.

"I told them that before you and I formed a relationship, but my dad knows about you now, that I want to be with you. He wants to know when they can meet you. I told him when we are ready", I said.

She nodded.

"Come on, let's go check out the progress on our house", I said, taking her hand.

"Its not ours, it's yours", she said.

I shook my head no.

"I wanted to build this home for my family. You and Everly are my family", I said honestly.

We walked down the beach. We could hear the men working on the house. We stopped and watched.

"Wow, it's even bigger up close", she said.

"Not as big as the family home but close, only two stories", I said.

She giggled.

"Kitchen is going to be huge, so you and Everly can bake till your hearts content", I said.

"And ruin all the progress you've made in the gym", she said.

"That's why I'm building a gym as well, it's gonna be in the back. I can eat cookies and run on the treadmill", I said.

She laughed.

"Special talent", she said.

I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm really good at it", I said.

"How many rooms?", she asked.

"Six, each will have their own bathrooms", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Dean** -

Getting to work, Nattie stopped me.

"Mr. Reigns is here", she whispered.

I was confused. Seth came in next and stopped beside me.

"Roman is here?", I asked her.

"I thought he was on vacation?", Seth asked.

Nattie shook her head no.

"His dad. He's in Roman's office, he also asked about a woman named Delilah", she said.

I looked at Seth and he sent me the same look. He was trying to find information on her. He wanted Roman to end up with Sasha, against Roman's wishes.

"Thank you Nattie", Seth said.

She nodded. We left our stuff in our offices and went to Roman's. His dad was sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Reigns, back to work?", Seth asked.

Sika laughed.

"Till my son gets back", he said.

"Well if you need us for anything, let us know", I said.

We were about to walk out.

"Actually", he said.

We stopped. We knew he was about to ask about Delilah. We turned to face him.

"You both are my son's best friends, you wouldn't happen to know this new girlfriend he has?", he asked.

"We've met her, sweet woman, perfect for Roman", Seth said.

Seth dropping a hint that we were on team Delilah not team Sasha.

"He's in love with her", I said.

His dad rolled his eyes and then rubbed them. He sighed.

"His judgement is clouded by lust not love", he said.

"Sir, I really think", he held up a hand, stopping Seth.

"I think I know my son better then either of you. Right now he's thinking with his dick and not his head, I'm so disappointed", he said standing.

He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"What are we going to do? You know he's gonna get a private investigator to look up Lila. He's gonna do everything in his power to get Roman back with Sasha", Seth said.

"Relax, he doesn't even know Lila's last name, everything is fine", I said, patting Seth's shoulder.

Seth nodded.

"I'm gonna call Roman and let him know about his dad being here and asking questions", I said.

"I'll ask Nattie if he asked her anything else", Seth said.

I nodded and he walked out. I shut off the light and walked to my office. I hated to ruin Roman's vacation, especially since he was looking forward to it. I've never seen him so excited in a long time. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello", Delilah answered.

"Hey Lila, it's Dean", I said.

"Dean, did something happen? Is Everly ok?", she asked panicked.

"Oh, no, she's fine, it's", I sighed.

I rubbed my forehead.

"Is Roman there? It's about work", I said.

"Oh yeah, hold on", she said.

I heard her call to Roman.

"Hello", he answered.

"We might have a problem. Your dad was in your office looking for something, then asked about Delilah", I said.

"Give me a sec", he said, lowering his voice.

He said something to Delilah, excusing himself to the downstairs office.

"But you said no work Rome", Lila said.

"I know baby but this is really important. If I don't deal with this now, we would have to fly home early", he said.

"Fine", she said.

I smiled as I listened to them. Roman was truly happy.

"Ok, yeah he called this morning and I told him about Lila", he said.

"You didn't happen to mention her last name did you?", I asked.

I heard him sigh.

"Fuck", he growled.

"Roman, he's gonna figure it out", I said.

"No, Lila said they don't use real names. He won't find anything, not unless he looks under Adelaide", he said.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Positive", he said.


	23. Chapter 23-Vacation Just Ended

**Cesaro** -

My body was sore and my face still had visible bruises from when Roman Reigns beat me. There was a knock at my office door.

"What?", I asked angry.

My new secretary opened the door and walked in.

"Sir, there is a Mr. Sika Reigns here to speak to you, he says it's important", she said.

I tapped my pen on my desk and nodded.

"Let him in", I said.

I knew Sika and I knew that if he found out that Lila was a stripper he would do everything in his power to separate her from his son. It shocked me the night I followed her to work and saw her dancing. She didn't know I was there. The door opened and Sika walked in with his son Matt.

"Please have a seat, I think I know why you're here", I said.

They sat and I watched them and waited. Sika smiled.

"It has come to my attention that your ex, the mother of your child is dating my son", he said.

I nodded.

"He did that to you didn't he?", Matt asked, looking over my face.

"Unfortunately, he and his friends came to visit me. Told me to stay away from Delilah", I said.

"Why?", Matt asked.

"Matt, enough, that is not our business", Sika said.

Matt nodded. I leaned back in my chair.

"So what is it you would like to know about Lila?", I asked.

"Anything important you can give me. I had my investigator look into her but he couldn't find much, except that she works at a diner. They had lovely things to say about her but I have a feeling she's not as innocent as she makes it out to be", he said.

I nodded. I grabbed a notepad and wrote down the address to the strip club. I slide it towards him.

"Go there and ask for Adelaide. You'll find out what you want to know. Don't use Delilah, they won't know her", I said.

Sika looked down at the address and nodded. He looked back up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Cesaro", he said.

"Anytime. I know Delilah, I've been in your son's place. A gold digger is never a good thing to have in your family. She is a bad woman, get rid of her as fast as you can before she sucks him dry", I said.

Sika nodded.

"I intend to do just that", he said.

They stood and walked out. I sat back and smiled. If I couldn't have her, he wasn't going to have her either.

* * *

 **Tyler** -

The girls were cleaning the tables getting ready for our lunch crowd. Brock approached me.

"Sir, there are two men here looking for Adelaide. I told them she wasn't in today but then they asked to speak to the owner", he said.

I nodded and he pointed towards the men.

"Shit", I said.

I knew who those men were. I've never properly met them, but I knew who they were. Roman's dad and brother. I looked at Brock.

"If they ask about Adelaide, have everyone know to say no comment", I said.

Brock nodded and left to do as I asked. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Gentlemen, can I get you anything? Food, a drink, a woman?", I asked.

Sika looked me right in my eyes.

"I need information on one of your employees. Her name is Adelaide", he said.

"Hasn't been into work for about a week now", I said.

"Could it be because she's running around with my son", he said.

I sighed, lying to this man wasn't going to be an option. I sat down.

"She's a good girl. Works her butt off to put food on the table for her daughter because the dead beat doesn't help her. I'm assuming he's the one who sent you, yes", I said.

Sika raised a brow.

"I've heard rumors of your establishment, dancing isn't the only thing that goes on here", he said.

"Sir I'm gonna ask you to leave, I will not allow you to disrespect my girls", I said standing.

Brock and Ryback stood behind me. They stood and Sika looked around.

"Meant no disrespect", he said, before walking out with his son.

I looked over at Brock.

"Make sure they leave. Keep an eye out for the cops. Ryback, have the girls clean the rooms, have them flip all the beds over to the stage side for now.", I said.

They nodded and went in different directions. I went to my office and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Roman's number.

* * *

 **Roman** -

Lila was showing me how to make the peanut butter cookies I loved so much. My phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Maybe I should just turn it off", I said.

She laughed and pulled it out for me since my hands had cookie dough on them. She put it on speaker.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey Lila, it's Tyler. Is Roman there?", he asked.

"I'm here man, sorry my hands are dirty", I said.

"I think you need to call home. Your dad and brother just left not to long ago", he said.

My smile fell and Lila bit her bottom lip.

"They asked for me?", Lila asked him.

"They asked about Adelaide. So either they know you and her are the same person or they came to find out if you're the same person", he said.

"What did you tell them?", I asked.

"I told them Adelaide was a good girl", he said.

"How did they find out?", she asked.

"Only one person could have been so vindictive, Antonio Cesaro", he said.

Lila sighed.

"Thank you for letting us know Tyler. I guess we will see you tomorrow afternoon, vacation just ended", I said.

She put the phone down on the counter.

"What happens now?", she asked.

I could see the worry and fear in her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm gonna talk to my family. They are going to want to meet you, they don't have to meet Everly just yet", I said.

She nodded.

"You think your dad will tell them about me? You know being a stripper?", she asked.

"I don't know, my father is a hard man to read and unpredictable", I said.

She nodded.

"But he can't stop me from being with you. I've made my choice, he has to accept it", I said.

"I don't want to come between you and your family Ro", she said.

"You aren't babe", I said.

I kissed her.

"I guess we should pack. I'm gonna call to have the jet ready for us", I said.

She nodded, leaving my side to go to our room.


	24. Chapter 24-Its Done

**Roman** -

Landing back home, Dean picked us up.

"Everly is shopping with Brie and her twin sister Nikki. I just texted her that we were on our way home", Dean said.

"How is she?", Lila asked.

"Misses you, but Brie and I told her you were coming home today, she was really excited", Dean said.

I looked out the window. I could feel Lila's eyes on me from time to time.

"Did you like the place Lila?", Dean asked.

"Yes, it was very beautiful, it was also my first time on a plane", she said.

Dean smiled.

"The house was huge, I've never seen anything so big before", she said.

I smiled.

"Reigns did you have fun?", Dean asked.

I looked over at him.

"Of course I did, I had Delilah", I said.

"Thank you for taking me there", she said.

I looked over at her and reached for her hand, I squeezed it.

"It won't be the last time, that's a promise", I said.

She didn't look convinced. We pulled into Dean's driveway and walked into his house. Everly saw Lila and ran into her arms.

"I missed you mommy", Everly said.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out. It was a message from my brother. I had texted him that I was on my way home.

" _ **We are at yours, waiting on you"-Matt**_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Not only was I exhausted, I really really didn't want to deal with this drama now.

"You should get some sleep", Lila said, rubbing my arms.

"I am. Hey, Dean is gonna give you a ride ok. I need to take care of something", I said.

She nodded.

"Do you need my", I interrupted her.

"No", I said.

"Ok", she nodded.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"I'll call you baby", I said.

She nodded again. Dean let me borrow his car to go home. Getting there, my parents car, along with my siblings cars were parked out front. I took a deep breath before getting out of Dean's and opening my front door. Walking in, everyone was in the living room. I knew I was going to get an earful.

"I'm here, who wants to start?", I asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

After making sure Everly had everything packed, Brie offered to drive us home. I held onto Everly's hand.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose for letting me stay with you", Everly said.

"Anytime princess", Dean said smiling.

"Thank you guys again", I said.

They both nodded.

"Don't worry about Roman, his family is, well they just don't want him to get hurt", Dean said.

"Its ok, I think I knew this was coming to an end. It was my fault for falling for a dream", I said.

"He's not gonna let you go so easily Lila, trust me", Dean said.

"He and I are just completely different people, different lives and you and I both know his family would never accept me. What this was is over", I said.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Goodbye", I said.

The drive to my apartment was long and silent. Once she pulled over to let us off, she gave me a soft smile.

"No matter what happens Lila, know that Dean and I are here. If you're ever in a bind and need us to watch Everly or just ever need us, call", Brie said.

"Thank you, that really does mean a lot Brie", I said.

I waved to her as she drove away and Everly and I walked into our apartment building.

"I'm sleepy", Everly said.

"Me too", I said yawning.

Getting into our apartment, Bayley and Eva smiled.

"What are you two doing back early? I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon?", Bayley asked.

I think they both noticed the sad expression on my face and the unshed tears.

"Ever and I are gonna take a quick nap", I said softly.

They both nodded. Getting to mine, Everly jumped into my bed.

"Can I sleep with you?", she asked.

I nodded and kicked off my shoes, she did too.

"I'm happy you're home mommy", Everly said.

"Me too", I said.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I've been sitting in this chair, there were so many people talking at once. I rubbed my forehead and tried to keep up.

"Ok, enough, one person at a time, please", my mom, the voice of reason.

"Thank you mom", I said.

"Now Sika, why don't you start. What's this about?", my mom asked.

I looked over at her. She didn't know.

"Would you like to tell her or should I?", my father asked from across the room.

I sat up and looked at my mom.

"I've been seeing someone", I said.

She smiled.

"Really and you didn't say anything", my mom said.

"Wait till he tells you why", Summer said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked down.

"She, she's a stripper mom", I said softly.

I heard my dad chuckle.

"That's not all, right, tell her the rest", my dad said.

Apparently my dad passed around Adelaide's name and work place and some of the other business men have heard of her, they were past clients. I rubbed my chin, I didn't know how to break it to my mom. I opened my mouth.

"She's a freaking prostitute", my sister Kayla blurted out.

"Do you know how gross that is Roman? She could have a disease or something", Lisa said.

"She's clean. She hasn't been with anyone other than me since we got together", I said.

"That doesn't make it ok", Summer said pacing.

I still couldn't look at my mom. I knew she was looking at me, I could feel her eyes on me.

"I like her, a lot, I'm different when I'm with her, I'm", Kayla cut me off.

"Don't, don't even say happy", Kayla said angry.

"Please, if you just get to know her. She's amazing and", my dad cut me off next.

"She's after you for your money", my dad said.

"No, she's not", I said.

"I've met her, she's really nice and funny", my sister cut Chris off.

"What do you mean you met her?", my sister asked angry.

"Bro code. I couldn't say anything and I was working that day. What he does in his private time and in his home is his business", Chris said.

"Roman", everyone went quiet when my mom spoke.

I took a deep breath before looking at her.

"This ends, here and now. You will no longer be seeing that girl", she said.

"But mom, I", she raised a hand, stopping me.

"I'm so disappointed in you", she said.

"We both are. Do you know what would be said of you if our friends found out? What they would say of our family", my dad said angry.

"Its done then", I said softly.

"Good. If you want to be in a relationship, call Sasha, Sasha is a good girl", my dad said.

I nodded, keeping my head down.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted from my trip. You all know your way out", I said standing.

I made my way towards my room.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Everly was still sleeping. Eva was getting ready to go to work.

"Mind if I join you Eva? I need to speak to Tyler", I said.

"Sure", she said.

"Bayley", she stopped me.

"I've got Everly", she said.

I nodded. Getting to work, I went straight for Tyler's office. I knocked.

"Come in", he said.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Hey, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"I was wondering if I can come back to work. I need the extra cash", I said.

"Yeah of course. What are we talking here? Pole and room or just pole?", he asked.

"I don't think I can go back to the room, at least not now", I said.

He nodded.

"You start tomorrow night", he said.

"Thank you", I said standing.

I stopped from opening the door and looked back at him.

"Tyler I'm sorry, I never intended for his family to find out where I worked", he raised a hand stopping me.

"I know, this wasn't your fault", he said.

I nodded.

"How was it? The vacation?", he asked smiling.

"A dream, like everything else with him was, a simple dream", I said sadly.

"A dream you fell in love with", he said.

I shrugged.

"I should have known better, but I guess I made the mistake of following my heart. I made that same mistake with Antonio. I should have seen the signs, they were right there Tyler and I, I stupidly ignored them", I said.

"You aren't stupid and as for comparing Antonio and Roman, I would pick Roman over and over again. No matter how much losing him hurt, if I was into guys", Tyler said smiling.

I smiled softly.

"See you tomorrow Ty", I said.

He nodded. Getting to the girls room, some of them were finding their outfits for tonight. I decided to stick around and help them with their makeup and hair. They knew I didn't feel like talking about Roman. I just needed something to distract me from him. If I didn't I would just end up crying and I didn't want to do that, I was afraid I would never stop.


	25. Chapter 25-Science Fair

**Roman** -

I sat staring at my computer screen. It was an invite from Everly to her school science fair. It was tomorrow, safe to say I was avoiding Delilah. I hadn't spoken to her since asking for a break from us, that was almost two weeks ago.

"Hey, Dean and I are going to get some lunch, join us?", Seth said.

I shook my head no.

"I have a lot of work to get done", I said, shuffling some papers.

He chuckled.

"Bullshit, you're avoiding Dean", he said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I really have a lot to get done, maybe some other time", I said.

He shrugged.

"Want us to bring you back anything?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"A sandwich maybe, Delilah", he said.

I leaned back in my chair. He smiled.

"Just throwing out suggestions", he said shrugging.

"Goodbye Rollins", I said.

"Ok, I'll go but I am bringing you back something to eat. I'm not gonna let my best friend starve to death", he said.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

* * *

 **Dean** -

I was leaning against my office door waiting for Seth to come out of Roman's office. I hadn't spoken to him since he broke things off with Delilah and I've noticed how he's acting like he use to, all work and no play, I could also see that he misses her.

"Not coming", Seth said, coming over to me.

I nodded.

"He misses her", he said.

"Brie says the same thing about her", I said.

We started towards the elevator.

"Hey you going to Everly's science fair tomorrow?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, Brie says she doesn't want to miss this one", I said.

He chuckled.

"How's Paige?", I asked.

"Could be any day now", he said.

"Excited?", I asked.

"Just can't wait to hold him", Seth said smiling.

"Brie and I are trying, hasn't worked out", I said.

"It will, just give it time, you'll make a great dad", Seth said.

"I hope so", I said.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

We were at Everly's science fair. Tyler was helping her set up her rubber band displays. Underneath them was the card explaining what kind of temperature and condition she put it through, I smiled. Sometimes I couldn't believe this was my kid, she was too smart to be mine.

"Mommy, why isn't he here yet?", she asked.

"Your dad's pretty busy, maybe", she stopped me.

"No not daddy, Roman. He promised he would be here", she said.

Bayley and Eva looked at me, Tyler smiled.

"If he promised he was going to be here, then he'll come", Tyler said.

Everly nodded and went to make sure everything was in its place. I smacked Tyler's arm.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"Why would you tell her he was coming", I said.

"Because he's here, he's behind you by the entrance. I think he's trying to avoid talking to you so he's waiting till you leave Everly alone", Tyler said.

"You know something, spill", Eva said.

"Alright, he might have asked what time this event was. Everly invited him, but didn't tell him the time", he said.

I nodded. I didn't even want to turn to look at him.

"I'm gonna go check out the other displays", I said.

"I'll come", Eva said, taking my arm.

We walked away and looked at the other displays.

"So are you ok that he's here?", Eva asked.

"Yeah, he promised her awhile back that he would come. Unlike Antonio he keeps his promises", I said.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I watched Delilah smile at Everly, it made me smile. I was standing by the entrance, my hair tucked under a black hat. I watched as Delilah walked away with Eva and I approached Everly.

"Hey kiddo", I said.

She turned and smiled.

"Roman you came", she said, running over to me.

I bent down and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her and hugged her close.

"Of course I came, I promised you I would", I said.

Her smile grew.

"Do you like the way I put everything together on the table? The cards tell you what the rubber band went through and for how long, then what happened to it after I tried to use it", she said.

"It looks great kiddo", I said, looking at the table.

"My report is on the board", she said.

"I see that. Did you make the corrections I told you to make?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Hey you made it", Tyler said.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it", I said.

"Dean", Everly said.

I turned around and saw Dean coming over with Brie. Seth and a very pregnant Paige behind them. I set Everly down and she ran over to him.

"Hey, didn't think you would show", Dean said, passing me and rolling his eyes.

Brie hugged me.

"He's still mad?", I asked Brie.

"Just a little", she said, patting my back.

"Where's Lila?", Paige asked, looking around.

"She went around to look at the other displays", Bayley said.

"And why aren't you going after her to talk?", Paige asked.

I looked at everyone. They all had their eyes on me, except for Dean.

"He's to much of a chicken to go after the woman he loves", Dean said.

"You don't", he cut me off.

"Don't tell me I don't understand, because I do. I know that this woman is the first woman you have ever fallen in love with. I know that you were happy, happier than I've ever seen you and I also know that you saw a future with not just her but also her daughter. You saw yourself being a father to her", he said angry.

"I came here to watch this event and for Everly, I didn't come here to argue with you. If you have something to say to me then it can wait till we're at work", I said.

He rolled his eyes again and focused on Everly's table. I sighed.

"Fine, I don't know how I let you get to me", I mumbled.

I looked around for Lila, finding her on the other side of the room.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

Eva and I were looking at a display that explained what happens to your hair if you dye it a lot.

"That's gonna be you", I said, pointing at the bald head on the display.

Eva laughed. Someone cleared their throat and we turned. Roman stood there in a black hat, he was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather black jacket. His sunglasses hung from the neck of his shirt. His grey eyes looked into my green ones.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

I looked at Eva and she nudged me a little. She nodded and let go of my arm.

"I'm gonna go see how Everly is doing", Eva said.

I watched her go. I looked back at Roman and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I just need a few minutes Lila", he said.

I nodded.

"Not here, not now, right now it's about Everly", I said.

"Completely understand", he said.

He gestured for me to pass him. I did and we went back to join everyone by Everly. We noticed judges passing and checking out each display.

"Good luck princess", Bayley said.

We moved back with the other parents and family and watched.

"She's got this, I checked out the other displays and no one's comes close", I said.

"You're just being biased because you're her mom", Tyler said.

"My child is a genius", I said.

"She is", I heard Roman say.

I looked at him and smiled lightly. I felt a warm hand lock with mine.

"Is this ok?", he whispered.

I nodded. I kept telling myself I didn't miss him and it was working till now, feeling his warm hand in mine. I missed him. We looked back at Everly. Once the judges passed her she looked at us and smiled, she waved.

"So who's this girl who is always competing with her?", Roman whispered in my ear.

"Oh, Clarissa Miz, she's the one with the solar rechargeable battery display", I said.

Roman nodded.

"Who's the blonde lady?", he asked.

"Her mom. She's French or at least that's what she tells everyone. Her name's Maryse", I said.

He nodded.

"Where's her dad?", he asked.

"He's the principal", I said.

"Why is she glaring at you?", he asked.

Maryse always did that and I rolled my eyes.

"Her husband tried hitting on Lila and Lila turned him down. He went running to his wife and telling her Lila hit on him and offered to sleep with him", Eva said.

"What?", Dean asked shocked.

I nodded.

"Eva and Bayley were there, also a couple of other moms. I slapped him that was why he had to tell his wife", I said.

"I'm gonna have a word with him after this", Roman whispered.

"This was like three years ago, forget it", I said.

"I can't", he said.

I looked at him.

"I won't talk to him this time, but if he does anything to make you feel uncomfortable, you let me know and I'll handle it", he said.

"I'm not your problem anymore", I said.

"You'll always be my problem, because I'm crazy in love with you", he said.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"I missed you so much", he whispered against my lips.

"I missed you too", I said.

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so fucking sorry", he whispered.

"Lets talk about this after, ok", I said.

He nodded.


	26. Chapter 26-Never Let Go

**Roman** -

Everly had gotten second place, Clarissa Miz got first. None of the parents were surprised, from what I overheard, the judges have no choice since the principal is her father. If they vote against her he makes their lives a living hell.

"I hate her", Everly said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the other girl.

"Hate is a strong word, how many times have I told you that", Lila said.

"I know", Everly said, looking defeated.

"You did so good Ever, I'm proud of you", Lila said, kissing her forehead.

"Me too kid, I think you would have gotten first if her dad wasn't principal", Dean said.

Everyone nodded. A little boy came over with a cart, a Volcano was placed in the cart. He smiled at Everly.

"Congratulations Everly, I really liked your project", he said.

"Thank you Ben, your volcano was cool. I like how you made it erupt", Everly said.

"Ben, you ready?", a guy came over.

He smiled at Lila.

"Hey Everly, Lila", he said.

"Hey Sami", Lila said.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. Sami looked at Bayley.

"Hey Bayley", he waved awkwardly.

Bayley blushed and waved back. This guy looked down at his son and squeezed his shoulders.

"Well we should go, see you at the parent teacher conference Lila", Sami said.

"You too, great project Ben", Lila said.

They walked away and Lila nudged Bayley.

"Who was that?", Brie asked.

"Bayley and Everly's boyfriends", Eva said.

Bayley punched her arm and Eva laughed.

"He's not", Bayley and Everly said at the same time.

"You and Ever can double date", Lila said.

We laughed and both Bayley and Everly blushed. I leaned down to Lila's ear.

"Can we go to dinner? We really need to talk", I whispered.

Lila nodded.

"Oh actually, I have to work tonight. How about you come by and we can talk there", she said.

I nodded. Getting home, I noticed my dad's car in my driveway. I sighed and walked into my house. Since they told me I could no longer see Delilah, I've been ignoring them. I stopped going to theirs for Sunday breakfast. When it was my turn to host Sunday breakfast, I texted them each and said I had to work and that they couldn't come over. My dad and mom were sitting in my living room, they both turned to me.

"Where have you been Roman? We've tried calling all day and we came to see you and they told us you were out", my mom said.

"Working", I said, playing with my car keys.

"You went to see that woman, didn't you?", my dad asked.

I chuckled and rubbed my chin.

"No dad I haven't. If you haven't noticed I haven't been very happy lately, trust me, you would know if I spent time with her", I said.

I set my keys down and removed my jacket.

"Why haven't you set a date with Sasha? We ran into her at the club and she says you haven't called her", my dad said.

"I'm not ready to date", I said.

"Roman stop kidding yourself, you actually think you could have had a life with that woman. Get your head out of the clouds and get serious", my dad said.

"If you're done, there's the door, go ahead and walk through it. I have work to finish", I said, trying not to raise my voice at him.

My dad sighed.

"I just want what's best for you. Sasha is what's best in the long run", my dad said.

"If you just got to know Lila", he stopped me.

"Enough", my dad said, raising his voice.

My mom jumped.

"Please Roman, for the respect you have for your mother and I, stop seeing this woman", my dad said.

"I'll call Sasha and set something up in the morning", I said softly.

"Thank you. I promise as soon as you and Sasha spend time together as a couple, you'll forget all about this woman", my dad said.

"Sure", I replied.

I went up to my bedroom and picked out a change of clothes, getting in and out of the shower. I dressed and made my way to the club. Tucking my hair into a black hat. Walking in, I found a seat in the way back.

"Nice disguise", I looked up to see Eva.

I smiled. Her name tag said Cherry.

"Can I get you a drink? Adelaide should be out to dance soon", Eva said.

"Let me get a coke", I said.

She nodded and left my side. The music ended and the girl on stage walked off. Guys clapped and cheered for her. Eva set my drink down.

"Your girl's up next", she said, before walking away.

Tyler introduced Adelaide. She was in black short shorts and a blue crop top, her black heels made her legs look longer. Her make up made her look completely different, which I'm sure is the point. No one would recognize her, especially sober. I recognized a few of these guys, clients and friends of my dad. Her music started, the lights dimmed low. The Weeknd's song Earned It started playing. I watched her dance and once she was done, the lights turned back on. Eva approached her and then pointed at me. Delilah looked over and smiled. She said something to Eva before walking into the back. Eva came over.

"You have been summoned", Eva said.

I smiled and followed her. She led me to the usual room and walked out. A minute later, Lila walked in. Her make up off and she was dressed. Meeting in the middle, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I bent down to kiss her. I pulled away a bit.

"I fucking missed you so much baby", I mumbled against her lips.

She giggled and nodded.

"Me too", she said.

I rested my forehead against hers. We just held each other. That's all I wanted, to just hold her.

"I'm never letting you go again", I whispered.

She smiled softly.

"I don't care what anyone says, you're mine", I whispered.

"Does that mean we're back together?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"If you'll have me", I said.

She tip toed up and pressed her lips to mine.

"Yes", she said.

I walked her over to the bed in the room and laid her back. I loved this woman, I was determined to find a way to keep her and to keep my family happy.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

We were standing by my car, we couldn't pull away.

"Roman", I whispered.

"I know, but I just want to keep kissing you", he whispered.

"I know", I said.

"I'll call you tomorrow", he said.

"I'll be waiting", I said.

He kissed me once more and went to find his car in the front parking lot. Eva came over and got in.

"So are you two like a thing again?", she asked.

"Yes, but we still have a lot to talk about", I said, starting my car.

"Isn't that what you two did tonight?", she asked.

"No, tonight was just happy being together, I still felt it. The spark, every time he touched me and kissed me. He kept repeating how much he loves me", I said smiling.

"You look so happy right now", she said.

"I am", I said.

"Just, I want you to be careful", Eva said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Roman** -

I woke up feeling like me, happy me till I remembered I had to call Sasha and set up a date. This was just to get my father off of my back. I texted Sasha and asked her to dinner. I called Delilah.

"Hello", someone answered.

"Delilah?", I said.

"Hold on a sec", it was either Eva or Bayley.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey baby", I said.

"You called", she said softly.

"I said I would, I miss you already", I said.

"I miss you too. What are you doing today?", she asked.

"Seth wants me to go over to his place and help him set up. Paige is due any second now", I said.

"Have fun with that", she said.

"I'm free tomorrow, how about I pick you up after I'm done with Seth and you and I can have some alone time tonight. Then have breakfast in bed, talk like we said we would", I said.

"Hey, you jumped on me, I wanted to talk", she said.

I laughed.

"I think you're confused beautiful", I said.

"Your family, don't you have Sunday breakfast", she said.

"Not at my house this weekend. They know I'm pissed at them so they won't be expecting me. Besides they can't keep us apart, I love you and that is never going to change", I said.

"I love you too", she said.

"I'll call you before I head over to your house, see you tonight", I said.

"Can't wait", she said.

I hung up with her and noticed I had a text. Opening it.

 _"I'd love to go out, maybe tomorrow night?"_ \- Sasha.

I sighed. Might as well get this over with.

 _"Ok, pick you up around eight"-_ Roman.

 _"Can't wait"_ \- Sasha.

I set my phone down and got ready to head over to Seth's house.

* * *

 **Delilah** -

"What's with the smile?", Bayley asked.

"What?", I asked.

"You have the biggest smile I have ever seen on your face", Bayley said.

"Roman wants to talk, he's picking me up later", I said.

"Good, you two need to get passed whatever his deal is", Bayley said.

I nodded.

"What if he says his family wants to meet me? I don't think I'm ready for that", I said.

"Then tell him that", Eva said.

"Would you mind watching Everly tonight?", I asked.

Bayley nodded.

"You know I will", Bayley said.

I went to my room and packed some shorts to sleep in and an extra change of clothes for tomorrow morning. If it came down to it and I had to meet his family, I would. I was just nervous that they might not like me. What if they said I wasn't good enough for their son and brother? I would hate to lose him.


	27. Chapter 27-If I Had To Choose

**Delilah** -

I had my bag packed for tonight and tomorrow morning. A knock at the door had Bayley running to answer it before I did. Roman stood there and he smiled when his eyes landed on me.

"Hey baby, ready to go?", he asked me.

I nodded and kissed the top of Everly's head.

"Be good for Bayley and Eva, I'll be back tomorrow", Lila said to Everly.

She nodded.

"Listen here Reigns, if you hurt my best friend again I'm gonna kick your ass", Bayley said.

Roman chuckled and nodded.

"I don't plan on letting her go", Roman said.

Bayley smiled and nodded.

"Have fun you two", Eva said.

I waved and we walked to his car. He opened my side for me and let me climb in.

"So I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?", Roman asked, turning on his car.

"Isn't that the point of me coming with you tonight", I said.

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I meant would you mind if we went out to eat", he said blushing.

"Yeah it's fine", I said.

"Great, I know this Italian place out of town, you're going to love it", he said.

I smiled, a part of me was wondering if he was taking us out of town so we wouldn't run into his family. I looked out the window and watched the cars go by. I felt Roman take my hand and he squeezed it.

"You ok?", he asked.

"What happened Ro? I mean, you just completely shut me out. One minute you're telling me you love me and then the next", I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. My family, they just don't understand how much I love you. They want me with Sasha and I just needed time to think", he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because of my job", I said softly.

He nodded lightly.

"I want to be with you and I'm going to be with you, no matter what anyone says", he said.

He glanced at me and smiled before looking back at the road.

"That's if you still want to be with me", he said.

I could see the smirk on his face reflecting in the windshield, I smiled.

"Do I get French toast with bananas on top if I say yes?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Whip cream and I'll even add strawberries", he said.

I laughed.

"Forget Italian food, let's go to a diner and order French toast", Roman said.

"Really?", I asked.

"What would you like?", he asked.

"French toast sounds great", I said.

He lifted my hand and kissed it.

"I missed you. You're probably sick of me repeating myself but I did", he said.

"I'm not sick of hearing it because I missed you too", I said.

* * *

 **Sasha** -

I was pulling out dress after dress.

"What about this one?", I asked Charlotte.

"I like the pink one better", she said.

I nodded and lifted the dress against me.

"So he actually caved and asked you out?", Charlotte asked.

"I told you he would. What his mom and dad think of him is important to him, what they say goes", I said.

"He wants to make them happy", Charlotte said.

I nodded.

"What about the hooker he was dating?", she asked.

I turned to look at her.

"That was over before it started. She was an idiot if she thought he would actually stay with her", I laughed.

"She actually thought a man like Roman would want to marry a hooker like her, seriously. It would ruin his families good name and everything he and his dad worked for", Charlotte said.

I shrugged.

"It's nice to dream", I said.

Charlotte sat up and smirked.

"How long before his dad convinces him to propose to you?", she asked.

I smiled and looked at my hand, imagining the ring on my finger. I looked at her.

"I'm sure after six months, Roman's not getting any younger", I said.

She laughed.

"Once he does, we should go down to that strip club and show it off, let that bitch see what she's never going to have", Charlotte said.

"I like where your heads at", I said.

* * *

 **Roman** -

Getting home, we walked right up to my room.

"I'm gonna change", she said, before walking into my bathroom.

I changed as well, hearing a beep from my phone, I picked it up. It was a text from my dad.

 _"Your mother would like for you to join us tomorrow at your sister's for family breakfast"-_ Dad.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I knew they were going to question me about Sasha and I wasn't in the mood for that. The only reason I asked her out was to get them off my back about Lila.

 _"I can't, I want to get some work done before my date"-_ Roman.

He didn't reply back and I was ok with that. Lila joined me in bed. She kissed my cheek.

"You ok, you looked exhausted", she said, rubbing my shoulders.

"It's just work", I said.

"You've been over doing it again. Rome, you can't keep pushing yourself so hard", she said.

"I know but not having you, I needed something to distract myself with, work was all I had", I said.

I felt her kiss my shoulder.

"I have an idea", she said, against my neck.

I smirked.

"And?", I asked.

"How about I help you relax and burn off that French toast we had", she said softly against my ear.

I stood and turned around, pulling her towards me.

"Sounds like a good idea", I whispered, before kissing her.

Her lips pressed against mine. I was about to slide off her shorts when my phone started ringing. I growled and checked to see who was calling. My dad. I sighed.

"Answer it", Lila said, sitting up.

"Hello", I said.

"Listen I know you're still angry with us, with me more but I just don't know how else to make you understand son", he said.

I licked my lips, Lila tapped my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water", she mouth.

I nodded. After she left, I cleared my throat.

"Dad, you know I love you and I do everything you tell me to do but", he stopped me.

"If you bring that woman up again Roman", he stopped.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Yes you do everything I tell you because it's the right thing to do. I've never had you make a bad choice, it's all been good. Now listen when I say this, that woman Adelaide or Delilah, whatever the hell her name is, she is bad for you and your reputation. Sasha is what's best, our friends love her, the clients that she's met adore her", he said.

"I understand", I said softly.

"Listen, I know some of the guys at work like to go and catch a show every now and then, that's fine I don't mind you doing that, but bringing her around us, around your family who loves and respects you, that's not ok", he said.

"I haven't seen her in awhile, not since the trip", I lied.

"Good, keep it that way", he said.

"One thing dad", I said.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I'm not happy. Sasha doesn't make me happy. Just remember that before you ask me what's wrong the next time you see me", I said, before hanging up.

I turned my phone off, before I could get up to go find Delilah, she walked in and smiled.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he just called to apologize about everything. He and my family were getting tired of me ignoring them, they want me to go over for family breakfast", I said laying back.

I felt the bed move and then she straddled me, looking down at me.

"And are you?", she asked.

I shook my head no, she rolled her eyes.

"And why not Mr. Reigns?", she asked.

"I want to be with you. We are finally back together", I said.

She smiled.

"But you have a family that loves you Ro, don't ignore them over some stupid reason", she said.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"You aren't a stupid reason babe. If I had to choose over and over again, it would be you and Everly every time. I'm not going to let them rule my life, not anymore", I said.

This was true.

"I love you Roman", she whispered.

"Not as much as I love you Lila", I said.


	28. Chapter 28-You End Up With Me

**Roman-**

Lila was still fast asleep. I leaned over and kissed the middle of her back. She shifted a bit but didn't wake up. I stood and made my way downstairs. I started on breakfast.

"Smells good in here", I looked up to see Lila.

"I was hoping to finish before you got up. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed", I said.

Lila smiled and came over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Can I help?", she asked.

"Absolutely not, breakfast is on me this morning", I said.

I guided her around the counter and sat her down. She giggled and leaned against it to watch me cook. Her smile never leaving her face.

"I was thinking", I said.

She met my eyes.

"What if next weekend we invite Bayley and Eva over. We can do like a pool party. I'll even invite Dean and Brie, I don't know about Seth and Paige, she doesn't want to do much since she's about to pop", I said.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

I nodded.

"This gives Everly a chance to see her future home. She can even pick out a bedroom", I said, winking at her.

"Ro", she said.

I sighed and went over to her, placing my hands on her thighs.

"I love you and I know you and Everly are my future, my family", I said.

She smiled.

"Ok", she finally said.

I kissed her forehead and went back to cook. Fixing her plate, I set it in front of her and she picked up her fork.

"Its not as good as my brother in law's cooking, but hey we can't all be world class chefs", I said.

She smiled before taking a bite. She nodded.

"Its good", she said.

I grabbed my plate and sat beside her. The front door opened and I stood, Chris walked into the kitchen and stopped. He looked between Delilah and I. He smiled and went over to Lila.

"Chris Jericho, this idiots brother in law", he said, shaking her hand.

"Lila, this idiots girlfriend", she said.

"Its nice to finally meet you, properly Lila. I hope he's being a gentlemen", Chris said.

"He is", she said.

Chris nodded and gave me a look.

"I just forgot my mixer", Chris said, going over to the cabinet and pulling it out.

He lifted it and smiled.

"Got it", he said.

"I'll walk you out", I said, following behind him.

"It was finally nice to meet you Lila", Chris said.

"You too", she replied.

I closed the front door behind me. He raised a brow and shook his head.

"I won't say anything, but Roman you have to be careful. If your sisters or your brother, hell your dad", I stopped him.

"I know", I said.

"She seems like a good girl", Chris said.

I smiled.

"She is", I said.

"Are you happy?", he asked.

"I am", I said.

He nodded.

"As long as you're happy kid", Chris said, before walking to his car.

He stopped before climbing in.

"Oh by the way, what's this I hear about dinner tonight with Sasha?", he asked.

"Its just to get my dad off my back about Lila", I said.

"So you planned a family dinner?", he asked.

I walked over to him.

"What?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Sasha invited everyone, said she wanted to make it a family dinner", he said.

I sighed.

"Figures she would do that, trying to stay in my dad's good graces", I said.

Chris shook his head.

"Want me to tell everyone it got canceled?", he asked.

"No, I would rather it be a family thing than a date. The less time I have to spend time with her alone the better", I said.

Chris laughed.

"Enjoy your morning Rome", he said, before driving off.

I walked back into the house and Lila was finishing her breakfast. I kissed her cheek.

"He was nice", she said.

"Yeah, I've known him a long time, well since he started dating my sister", I said.

"Which one is he married to?", she asked.

"Kayla", I said.

She nodded. We had gone through photo albums and I pointed out everyone.

"Summer is married to Hunter, right the lawyer. They met in law school", she said.

I nodded.

"And Lisa is married to?", I asked.

She smiled and thought about it.

"Dave, he owns several gyms in the city", she said.

I nodded and smiled.

"My brother's wife's name is?", I asked.

"Victoria, doctor", she said.

I nodded.

"And you end up with me, high school drop out and prostitute, yippy", she said.

I chuckled.

"Waitress and a damn good mom", I said.

She kissed me.

"What does Sasha do?", she asked.

I sighed.

"Babe", I whined.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as what I do", she said.

"She's a model. She's getting into designing her own clothing line", I said.

"Now I see why your family wants you with her, she's successful", she said.

"Don't do that", I said.

I kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to tell you something baby girl, all the success and money in the world means nothing if you have a sour attitude and all you do is put other people down.", I said.

She nodded.

"So she's mean?", Lila asked.

I nodded.

"I don't like the way she talks to people, like if their below her. I hate it, now you, I don't hate. You are the sweetest, kindest, human being on this earth. I see where Everly gets it from", I said.

"Do you think your family will ever see that? Instead of what I do for a living?", she asked.

"I want them to, because I want them to see why I fell in love with you but even if they never do, I'm not going anywhere", I said.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

After Roman dropped me off at home, I asked Everly to help me figure out how to use her computer. Bayley sat beside me.

"What are you doing?", she asked, putting a chip into her mouth.

"I want to see if I can still get my high school diploma", I said.

She nodded.

"Why now?", she asked.

"Everyone in Roman's family is really successful and I just, I guess", I stopped.

"You don't have to prove anything to them", Bayley said.

"I don't want to feel stupid around them. I want to be able to say that at least I have a high school diploma under my belt", I said.

"You aren't stupid. See this beautiful nine year old face", Bayley said, cupping Everly's face in her hand.

I smiled and Everly giggled.

"You raised this little girl all on your own. You found a way to pull through all the crap that was thrown at you and you are still doing all you can to make sure she has everything she needs. They don't teach you how to raise a child in school. You did this, be proud of that", Bayley said.

Everly nodded.

"Thanks Bay", I said.

"That's what I'm here for", she said.

"I'm still going to find classes to get my diploma. I couldn't before but now that I'm in a good place, I want to do this", I said.

Bayley smiled.

"Ok, but only if this is what you really want not what his family wants", Bayley said.

She helped me find night classes. Eva had walked in and asked us to sign her up as well. Bayley could watch Everly while we were at school.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I stopped to pick up Sasha. She was going on and on about some runway show she had gone to. I pulled into the restaurant, walking around my car. I took a deep breath before opening her door.

"Such a gentleman", she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I forced a smile and nodded. She moved closer to reach my lips, but I gave her my cheek. She let go and smoothed out my suit.

"Sorry, I wrinkled it. You look so good in a suit", she said.

"Thanks", I said.

We walked in and spotted my family. She plastered a smile on her face and walked over to them. I followed behind her. She hugged my mom, my mother had a fake smile on her face and I chuckled. My sisters shook her hand. Sasha hugged my dad last.

"Mr. Reigns you look great, I see where Roman gets his good looks", she said.

My dad smiled and nodded.

"He doesn't want to admit it", he said.

I hugged my mom.

"We've missed you Roman", my mom whispered.

I nodded lightly. Sitting beside her and Sasha taking the seat in front of me.

"I'm so glad you've finally taken your head out of your ass and asked this wonderful woman out", my dad said.

Sasha giggled. I sent him a small smile.

"So is this the first date?", Hunter asked.

"First of many more", Sasha said.

I signaled the waiter.

"Let me get a glass of wine, fill it up every time you see it empty", I said to him.

My mom gave me a disapproving look but the waiter nodded.

"How long did you two date for?", Matt asked.

"What was it Rome, a year", she said.

I chugged my wine, setting my cup down.

"Almost a year", I answered.

Sasha nodded.

"Why go back to dating? Why not just get engaged?", my dad asked.

I quickly looked at him and so did my mom and sisters. Sasha was the last person they wanted to see me with for the rest of their lives and mine. Although if they had to choose between Sasha and Delilah, they would choose Sasha because of Delilah's job.

"If he asked I wouldn't say no", Sasha said smiling.

"I don't believe in marriage", I said.

"Since when?", my dad asked.

"Its just nerves Mr. Reigns, but no we aren't ready for that yet", Sasha said.

"You alright?", Chris whispered.

"No, I'm basically cheating on my girlfriend because my family can't handle what she does for a living", I said.

"So you're just going to string Sasha along?", he asked.

"Till my dad gets off my back about Delilah", I said.


	29. Chapter 29-Would You Really Be Happy?

**Roman-**

I watched as my dad and Sasha talked more and laughed, my mom would just nod. Feeling my phone vibrate, I took a peek to see who it was. Delilah. I let it go to voicemail. I stood.

"Excuse me, the wine is getting to me and I need to use the restroom", I said.

Finding my way to the bathroom, I pulled my phone out and called Lila back.

"Hello", she answered.

"Delilah", I said.

"Hey, did I wake you? You didn't answer and I figured you were asleep and", I stopped her.

"No I was awake, finishing up some work", I said.

"Roman, no work", she said.

I smiled.

"I know baby, I'll close the file and go to bed", I said.

"Good, the weekend should be for rest", she said.

"And for you", I said, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh before I forget, I will be going back to school to get my high school diploma and so is Eva", she said.

"That's great baby, maybe I can pick you up and we can spend a little time together", I said.

"It's every Tues and Thurs nights", she said.

"I can do that. What about work?", I asked.

"Tyler gave us those days off. Well we have to switch with two of the Sunday girls, so those nights are filled", she said.

"I'm busy Sundays anyway, catch up on work", I said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?", she asked.

I smiled.

"I'll come and see you at lunch babe", I said.

The door to the bathroom opened and my brother gestured for me to go back to the table. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow", I said, before hanging up.

My brother crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?", I asked.

"You really think I'm that stupid. I saw the way you got all excited when you took your phone out of your pocket, you couldn't come to the bathroom fast enough", he said.

I sighed.

"If dad finds out", I stopped him.

"Matt, you would really do that to me?", I asked.

He looked over my face and then shook his head.

"You really like this girl huh?", he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I love her, I can see a future with her and her daughter. I see us getting married and having kids. I have only known her a short time but I know that I want to live the rest of my life with her", I said.

"Dad isn't going to like this, I suggest you wait a bit and then introduce her", he said.

I hugged him.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Roman and I had been dating a month now. He would pick me up from school and drop me off at home. Making out in the hallway every time. I pulled away from him.

"I need to breath", I said.

He chuckled and licked his lips. My lips felt swollen and I took a deep breath.

"Ask Bayley or Eva if they can take Everly tonight, please", he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

I smiled and placed my hands on his chest.

"Tempting", I whispered.

He smirked.

"There's enough room in my truck", he said.

I laughed.

"Tomorrow night, come and see me", I said.

He sighed.

"I can't", he said.

I frowned.

"Why?", I asked.

"I have a late meeting and I know after it I'm going to be swamped with paper work", he said, rubbing his eyes.

I kissed him.

"Roman", I whined.

He chuckled.

"You think I like meetings, I don't baby. I would rather be with you. How about the living room? I can be quiet", he said.

I bit my lip.

"Come on sweetheart", he begged.

I nodded and we walked in. Eva was just going to bed and we waited till her door clicked closed. Roman spun me around and pressed his lips against mine. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing his pants down low enough. He was having trouble unbuttoning my shorts, I moved his hands and did it for him.

"Sorry, my hands are shaking", he said.

I smiled and reattached our lips. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him. He slammed into me, I bit my lip to keep from moaning loud. He panted against my neck.

"Lila", he grunted.

I moaned in his ear and that made him thrust faster. Tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Roman", I moaned softly.

He leaned his forehead against mine and he looked into my eyes.

"I love you Lila", he said.

I kissed him softly.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I could have been with Lila right now but my dad set up a dinner between us and Sasha's parents. I kept glancing at my phone, willing this date to go by quicker, hoping I can catch Lila before she left for work.

"Earth to Roman", Sasha said.

I looked up and everyone was looking at me.

"What, sorry, I'm waiting on an important call", I said.

Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's my Roman, all work", Sasha said.

Our parents laughed.

"I asked when you two were planning on giving me a grandbaby. My husband and I aren't getting any younger and neither are you", Sasha's mom said laughing.

I wanted to say that was never happening, at least not with Sasha.

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it", I said, shrugging with a smile.

"I think we should wait till after we get married", Sasha said.

When did we get engaged? I wanted to ask.

"When is that happening by the way?", my dad asked.

I looked at everyone.

"I don't know", I shrugged.

"I would like to see it happen soon. You two already know each other. I mean you dated a year, why wait to get engaged", her dad said.

"We love you like a son Roman, make our daughter happy", her mom said.

I looked at my dad and he sent me a look. My mom squeezed my hand.

"I um", I didn't know what to say.

"This is the ring your father gave me, here", my mom said.

I shook my head no. I stood.

"I need some air", I said, walking out.

I leaned against my car and took deep breaths. Sasha was just suppose to be a distraction till my dad finally realized she wasn't the one for me.

"Roman", I turned to see Sasha.

Yes she was beautiful but I just didn't feel anything for her, nothing more than a friend. When I look at Lila I know I love her and I never want to be without her.

"They put you on the spot huh", she said.

I nodded.

"I understand, you aren't ready for that but I love you Roman. After you ended things I couldn't stop loving you. I missed you and I hung around a lot because I wanted to see you. If this is about that woman, Roman be honest with yourself, she won't fit in around here. Your family wants nothing to do with her. She's disgusting, your dad told me what she does for a living and really Roman, I was a little disappointed in you but you're such a good person, all you see is good in people", she said.

"You don't know her and neither does my father", I said, about to pass her.

"He and I might not know her but how many of our friends, your clients, your dad's friends. How many of them know her and have been with her? You think you can actually present her as your girlfriend only for those men to tell you that they've fucked her too. You would cause that kind of pain to your mom, your future kids", she said.

Before I could respond, my mom came out.

"Everything ok you two?", she asked.

Sasha smiled and went over to my mom.

"Yes, they just put him on the spot is all. Men, you know how it is", she said.

My mom laughed softly and nodded.

"I'll be inside", Sasha said.

I went over to my mom and hugged her.

"Would you really be happy if I married Sasha?", I asked her.

My mom looked up at me and nodded with a smile on her face.

"I would. Spending more time with her, I've grown to like her and all of our friends and family like her, they even have a bet of when you'll propose", she said.

I looked at my mom.

"Ok", I said.

She handed me the ring.

"This was your grandma's and your dad gave it to me, now it's yours", she said, handing it to me.

I looked it over.

"I'm not asking tonight, I just need to really think about this", I said.

My mom nodded.

"I can't wait till you ask her, she's going to be so happy", my mom said excited.

I smiled at her.

"She is", I said softly.


	30. Chapter 30-You Have To Hide

**Roman-**

I knew Brie's sister worked at a jewelry store. I called her.

"Cena's jewelry store, Nikki speaking. How can I help you?", she answered.

"Nikki, this is Roman Reigns", I said.

"What can I do for you Roman?", she asked.

"I need an engagement ring by this Friday, not to big and I need it simple", I said.

I placed the ring my mom gave me in its box and in my drawer. No way was I giving that one to Sasha, not when this engagement meant nothing to me.

"Really? So who's the lucky woman? It can't be Sasha because isn't the simple kind. She likes big and shiny", she said.

"Can you do the ring or not?", I asked.

"Ok grumpy, I'll call you when it's ready", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

I set my phone down. I rocked back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, I need you to sign these for me", Dean said, walking in.

I nodded and opened the file. Signing it.

"You aren't even going to read it?", he asked.

It was unusual for me, I always read it before signing.

"I trust you", I said.

He sat down, file in his lap.

"Talk to me buddy, what's up?", he asked.

I met his eyes.

"I'm proposing to Sasha Saturday, I would really like it if you and Brie stopped by", I said softly.

"Did you break up with Lila again? Man don't marry Sasha because you and Delilah had a little fight. Talk to her, work things out", he said.

"It's not that", I said.

"Then what?", Dean asked.

"What happens when I take her to dinner parties or weddings? The annual Christmas party. I'm not the only one in our line of work she's slept with, they'll recognize her and", I sighed.

I rubbed my eyes.

"So you're embarrassed of her", he said confused.

"No, of course not", I said.

"Then what's the problem because I'm really confused", Dean said.

"It's complicated, my family, friends, my job", I said.

"So you would sacrifice your happiness because your parents don't agree with who you want to be with because of what she does for a living", he said.

"I can make this work", I said.

"Lila isn't going to agree to be your dirty little secret. Eventually she's going to want more then that. What are you going to do about Sasha?", he said.

Seth came storming in.

"I have to go, baby is coming", he said out of breath.

Dean and I stood.

"Brie's with her now at the hospital", he said.

We followed him and drove to the hospital.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Eva was helping me pick out a dress for tonight. Roman had called and said he was taking me out, tonight was the only night out of our week that both of us had off.

"Blue looks so good on you. Oh so does black, it makes your green eyes pop", she said, holding up a strapless black mid thigh dress.

"You sure?", I asked.

She nodded and handed it to me. I put it on and she handed me beige colored heels.

"He's going to love you in this", she said.

I smiled. She curled my hair and helped me with my make up. Someone knocked and Bayley said she would answer it. I walked out and Roman's driver stood there.

"Mr. Reigns had asked me to pick you up and take you to the restaurant", he said.

I nodded and grabbed my jacket. I looked at Everly who smiled at me.

"Be good for your aunts, I'll be back late", I said.

She nodded.

"Have fun mommy", she said.

I kissed her forehead before walking out with the driver.

"How long has Roman had this planned?", I asked him.

Darren smiled.

"Since the beginning of the week. He said he wanted to be there first to make sure they set up like he asked", he said.

I smiled.

"You look great by the way", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He drove me to the restaurant and parked. Getting off and opening my door for me. I walked in and told the waiter my name. He nodded and took me to the back, away from the crowd.

"Mr. Reigns isn't here yet, but we can serve you some wine while you wait", he said.

"Oh no, I would rather wait for him but I will take a glass of water if that's ok", I said.

He smiled and nodded, leaving me alone at the table. I sighed and admired the table, candles, rose petals. No one had ever done that for me. He brought over my water and I thanked him. After two hours, three trips to the bathroom, and six glasses of water later, he still hasn't shown.

"Miss", I looked at the waiter.

"I'm sorry, something must have come up. I'll take the check for the water and whatever else", I said.

He shook his head no.

"He paid for everything else before hand, water is on us. Would you like us to bring you something to eat?", he asked.

I smiled softly at him.

"Actually, hold on", I said.

He nodded and I walked out. Darren was leaning back against the car. I waved him over.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Roman didn't show up and everything is paid for. You're out here waiting, want to have dinner?", I said.

He nodded and we walked back in. Ordering.

"I don't understand, he had all this planned only to just forget. That's not like Mr. Reigns", he said.

I shrugged.

"Something's not right. Did he call you?", he asked.

I shook my head no. They brought our food over and we ate.

"You think maybe something happened to him?", I asked worried.

He shrugged and pulled his phone out.

"Mr. Reigns, everything ok?", he asked.

He was talking to Roman. He nodded a few times.

"Ok sir, just was worried is all", he said.

He hung up and smiled.

"His COO's wife is having her baby, still in labor", he said.

"Paige?", I asked smiling.

He nodded.

"I can drop you off there if you want", he said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Paige had a beautiful baby boy, Daniel. I sat in the waiting room. Dean and Brie stayed in the room with her and Seth.

"So what did she have?", I turned to see Lila dressed and holding a plastic bag.

Then it hit me.

"Shit, we had a date. Fuck I'm so sorry I forgot, I had everything planned. How did you know I was here?", I said.

"Well as I was sitting in that restaurant for almost three hours, I invited Darren in to eat with me. He called you and well he dropped me off", she said smiling.

She held the bag out to me.

"Not to late to still have that date Mr. Reigns", she said.

"You aren't mad?", I asked confused.

She sat beside me.

"You didn't do it on purpose, I mean at first I was a little mad but after finding out why you stood me up, well I just couldn't be mad anymore", she said.

"You're the most amazing woman I have ever met.", I said, kissing her cheek.

"So what did she have?", she asked.

"Would you like to see the baby?", I asked.

"Can I?", she asked.

I nodded and we stood. We walked to Paige's room and they smiled at her.

"Lila, you came", Paige said, holding her new bundle of joy.

Lila quietly made her way to Paige and took a peek at baby Daniel.

"He's so cute", she whispered to Seth and Paige.

Dean nudged me.

"You really want to give that up?", he asked.

"I have no choice", I said.

He looked at me disappointed. After spending a little more time with our friends, we said goodnight and I took her to mine. I yawned and stretched, she took her heels off and rubbed my shoulders.

"That feels so good baby", I said, eyes closed.

"You look exhausted", she said.

I nodded.

"Maybe you should go to bed, I'll call a taxi to take me home", she said.

I took a hold of her hands and shook my head no. Kissing her.

"Stay with me. I've missed you this whole week and just stay. I'll drop you off at home in the morning", I whispered.

She nodded and I pressed my lips to hers. I unzipped her dress and let it fall down. Lifting her, her legs wrapped around me. I made my way up to our room.

"I thought you were exhausted", she said, giggling against my lips.

It made me smile.

"Never to exhausted for you my love", I whispered.

I laid her down.

"You looked absolutely beautiful tonight, I'm sorry I couldn't enjoy it at dinner", I said.

My lips leaving a trail of wet kisses across her stomach. Her hand tangling in my hair.

"I'm going to make it up to you", I whispered, removing her panties.

She moaned.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

The next morning I woke up to use the restroom. I heard the door downstairs close and then voices. I walked into the hallway to make sure I heard right.

"I can't believe he isn't up yet. He knows today breakfast is here today", a woman said.

I froze, his family was here. I quickly but quietly made my way back to his room, locking the door behind me. I grabbed my bra and panties, his shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"Shit, my dress", I whispered to myself.

Someone knocked on his door and tried to open it.

"Roman, you better not being sleeping in there", a female voice said.

I jumped into bed and shook him.

"Baby, your family is here", I whispered.

He hummed and then jumped up.

"What?", he asked.

I pointed to the door. He brushed his hair back.

"Come on little brother, get your lazy butt up before I kick this door down", she said.

He looked at me and stood. He grabbed some clothes and tossed them on.

"You have to hide, in the closet", he whispered.

I nodded, apart of me was hoping he would have just opened the door and introduced me but the rational side of me said this wasn't the way you want to meet them do you?

Making my way towards the closet, he kissed me.

"Just for a minute, I'll convince them to leave ok", he said.

I nodded and he closed the door.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?", I heard him ask.

"Duh, breakfast. What were you doing, is Sasha here?", the woman asked.

Sasha?

"What, no. Why would she be here? I'm just tired, Paige had her baby last night and I was there", he said.

"Oh she did, you should tell mom and dad, they are going to be so excited", his sister said.

"Ok, Summer, can we go downstairs now", he said.

I heard his bedroom door close but I didn't want to take the chance of walking out and her still being here. I sat on the floor and waited.


	31. Chapter 31-He Does Love You

**Delilah-**

It felt like hours but I'm sure it was only a few minutes. I finally got the guts to walk out of the closet. I checked the time on the clock. It was almost ten, I was in the closet for at least an hour. I sat on his bed, I was going to call to let them know I was ok but he took his phone.

Someone knocked on his door and I jumped up. I wouldn't make it to the closet. His door opened and his chef brother in law walked in.

"Hey, Roman asked me to bring you this", he said, setting down the tray of food.

"He's not coming back up?", I asked.

"Everyone is still downstairs", he said.

"Yeah", I said, pushing the food around.

Was this going to be our relationship? Me hiding every time they come over, eating alone when his family was here.

"Oh by the way, I think these belong to you", he said, setting my dress and heels down, along with my purse.

I smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

"I get here before they do to get started on breakfast, saw your heels and then your dress. I know Roman doesn't want them to know about the two of you", he said.

"Yeah", I said softly.

He doesn't want them to know, his words repeating in my head.

"If you need anything else, well you can't go down can you", he said.

I chuckled.

"I'll come and check on you in a few minutes", he said.

I nodded and he left. After finishing my food, I waited another hour. I couldn't take being in this room much longer. I grabbed my things and made my way out. I could hear them laughing and talking. They were in the dining room, thinking about it I could get out through the kitchen. I stopped when Chris saw me.

"Are you crazy? If they see you", I stopped him.

"They won't, I'll leave through the kitchen", I said.

"At least wait, let me tell him", he said.

"No, just, I called a taxi. I told him to wait for me at the end of the driveway. Its fine", I said leaving.

"Please let me tell him", he said.

"No, please, don't ruin his time with his family", I said.

He nodded and I left. I was barefoot and knew it was a long walk to my house on the other side of town. I barely made it to the neighbors house when my feet started hurting. I groaned. A trucked pulled up beside me.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here? Dressed like that, and no shoes?", Seth asked.

"Just thought it was a nice morning for a walk", I said shrugging.

He chuckled.

"Get in, I'll drop you off", he said.

"No, it's ok, I can walk. Its not that far", I said.

He raised a brow.

"You live on the other side of town Lila", he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I could use a ride", I said.

He smiled and I got in. Buckling my seat belt.

"So why were you walking? Did Roman make you walk?", he asked.

"No, he forgot his family was coming over for breakfast and", he cut me off.

"Did they kick you out?", he asked angry.

"No, no, they didn't even know I was there", I said, looking down at my hands.

I heard him sigh.

"Does he know you left?", he asked.

"If his brother in law didn't say anything yet, then no he doesn't", I said.

He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Call him", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I knew I had left Lila up there alone too long. I didn't intend for this to happen.

"Excuse me, I need a refill", I said, standing and going to the kitchen.

Chris sent me a nod.

"Hey have you checked on her?", I asked.

He met my eyes. He pointed his spatula at me.

"Its funny you ask that, yeah, she's gone. Left about an hour ago", he said.

"What?", I said.

He nodded.

"She said she called a taxi. She ate her breakfast though", he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?", I asked, making my way to the living room to grab my shoes and keys.

I saw the light on my phone flashing. Three missed calls from Seth and a text.

" _Its Lila, don't worry I got a ride from Seth."_

I sat on the couch and sighed. Juggling my family and Lila was getting harder and harder. What would happen once I marry Sasha and I'm juggling all three?

"Roman, are you alright?", my mom asked.

I licked my lips and nodded.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine", I said, my eyes on the message.

I wanted to shout that no, nothing was alright. I'm hiding the woman I love from you all because you can't accept her. I'm going to propose to a woman I feel nothing for to make you all happy. I'm not happy.

"Then come on, Chris is done with dessert", she said, walking away.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

"Thank you Seth", I said, while getting off.

"Hey", he said.

I closed the door and leaned against the window.

"He does love you and I know he will tell them, just give it time", he said.

I nodded.

"I hope your right, because right now I don't see that happening", I said.

He nodded.

"Tell Paige I said hello and have fun with your little one, enjoy him while he's this small, they grow fast", I said.

He chuckled.

"See you Lila, come by the house anytime to see him and us", he said, before leaving.

I sent him a wave before walking into my apartment building. Getting to mine, the girls were sitting around having a lazy day.

"Hey, what are you wearing?", Bayley asked.

I was still in Roman's shirt and boxers.

"I had no choice, it was either this or my dress", I said.

"Did you have fun?", Eva asked.

"Actually we spent most of the night at the hospital. Paige had her baby", I said.

"What about this morning?", Eva asked.

"His family showed up and I spent most of that time in his closet and then his room", I said.

"What?", they both said.

I shrugged and went to get a water.

"He's hiding you?", Bayley asked.

"It feels like it, but I mean our relationship is still new. Isn't it to soon to meet them?", I said.

"He told you he loves you, its not too soon", Eva said.

"Well if he feels bad about it, he'll make it up to me", I said.

"He better", Bayley said.

I made my way to my room. Everly was folding her clothes and putting it away.

"Hi mommy", she said.

"Hey, almost done?", I asked.

She nodded.

"How was your date with Mr. Reigns?", she asked.

"I had fun", I said smiling.

She nodded.

"Daddy called me", she said.

I sat up.

"What did he say?", I asked.

"He wants to take me out today. I told him I would ask you. So can I?", she said.

She looked so excited and he never wanted to spend time with her. I nodded.

"Ok", I said.

She finished putting her clean clothes away before calling Antonio. Now it made me wonder, why now did he want to spend time with her? What were his motives? I stood and went to shower.

* * *

 **Roman-**

My family had decided to spend all day at my house. Sasha had shown up as well with her family. All I wanted to do was go to Lila and hold her.

"Roman, did you hear anything I said?", Sasha asked.

"What? Sorry, I was up late with Paige and Seth", I said, rubbing my eyes.

She squeezed my arm.

"How is she?", she asked.

"Good, baby is healthy", I said.

She nodded.

"Good, so my parents are invited to this party at the club, any chance you want to be my date?", she asked.

"When?", I asked.

"Saturday", she said.

That was my only free day with Lila. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you there", I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ok", she said.


	32. Chapter 32-Why Now?

**Roman-**

I was picking up Lila from night school. I always gave her a ride while Eva took the car back to their apartment.

"Hey", she said, kissing me.

"Hi baby, how was it today?", I asked, opening her door for her.

"A little harder today, math was never my best subject. Probably explains why I'm no good with money", she said giggling.

I smiled and closed the door, walking around to my side. I got in and she stopped me from turning on the car.

"Is everything ok?", she asked.

"Yeah, oh before I forget", I said, reaching to the back seat.

I handed her the pink roses I bought her, her eyes lit up and she smelled them.

"They're beautiful baby", she said.

"I'm glad you like them, its part one of the, I'm sorry for leaving you in my closet tour", I said.

"Part one?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I have a lot of making up to do", I said, kissing her cheek.

I drove us to her apartment and we sat in my car for a bit. She was really quiet.

"What's wrong baby?", I asked.

"I know you aren't ready for your family to meet me, you know because of what happened earlier and because of what I do, but do you ever plan on introducing me?", she asked.

I swallowed, I licked my lips. She met my eyes and nodded lightly.

"I see", she said softly.

"No, baby, I do plan on that. I do but my dad just, he's not on board yet", I said.

"But everyone else is? Your brother? Sisters? Your mom?", she asked, the possibility of most of my family accepting her made her hopeful.

"Not yet", I said.

She nodded and looked back at the roses.

"I know I'm not Sasha", I cut her off.

"I don't want you to be. I love you because you're you babe. You make me happy, you make me enjoy my life more", I said, taking her hands.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against her cheek and down her neck.

"I love you Lila, more than I have ever loved anyone. Bare with me baby, I promise I will eventually introduce you", I said.

She turned to find my face an inch away from hers and she giggled as I brushed my nose against hers. I smiled.

"We need to go on another vacation", I said.

"Where would we go?", she asked.

"To our home. The house is almost done. We can go and break it in, finally bring Everly", I said.

"Sounds good", she said, lightly touching my cheek.

"How about next weekend?", I asked.

"Ok, I have to let Antonio know", she said.

"Wait, go back, Antonio?", I asked.

She nodded.

"He spent Sunday with Everly and she had a lot of fun. He's stepping up as her dad and it's what she's always wanted", she said.

I leaned back in my seat.

"What she's always wanted or what you've always wanted?", I asked.

"Excuse me?", she asked.

I rubbed my chin.

"You know how bad Everly has wanted for him to be apart of her life and now that he is, you question me. You're acting like I'm cheating", she said.

"I just, I don't want him to hurt Ever.", I said.

"I don't either, but I also won't deny her her time with her dad. I know it's my job to make sure she doesn't get hurt but maybe she needs to see the bad in him to understand that he's no good", she said.

I looked at her and nodded.

"You're right, ok, but if he hurts her I will beat the shit out of him", I said.

She smiled.

"Deal", she said, shaking my hand.

"See you Thursday when I pick you up from school", I said.

She nodded.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you", she said, kissing me.

She got off my car and I waited for her to walk into the building.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Roman had said he was going to be busy this weekend. The girls and I planned a spa day, Everly was spending time with her dad and half brothers.

"So when does Roman plan this part two of his tour?", Eva asked.

"I think our weekend getaway is part two. Antonio already said I could take Everly with me. He's been extra involved lately and agreeable when it comes to Everly", I said.

"Suspicious?", Bayley asked.

"A little, ever since he found out about my night job, I just feel like he's up to something", I said.

"Don't let anything slip Lila, I don't trust him either", Bayley said.

"Has Everly said anything?", Eva asked.

I shook my head no.

"No, she tells me what they did when he drops her off", I said.

They nodded.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I met Sasha and her family at the club. She took my arm as we walked in.

"My parents are so excited you came", she said.

I nodded. I knew my parents were going to be here as well. They always came to these things. They were sitting beside Sasha's parents. We sat across from them.

"Glad you could make it son", her dad said.

"She invited me, I couldn't turn it down", I said.

"You usually don't come to these things", my mom said.

"Because they're boring", I said, taking a sip of my wine.

Sasha changed the subject and they were talking about work. Her dad kept asking me about certain investments and that he knew people that he was planning on sending my way.

"Ok, let's talk about something else, all Roman does is work", my mom said.

I finished my drink. It was now or never.

"Sasha, can I speak to you alone?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded. We went to a quiet place and I pulled out the ring. It was the one I had Nikki make for me. She squealed and jumped up and down. I didn't even say anything, I just placed it on her finger.

"Marry me?", I asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. She let me go and pulled me towards our families. Showing them her hand, her parents jumped up and hugged us.

"Congratulations", my dad said, patting my back.

I nodded.

"Roman", I turned when I heard Everly.

Seeing her run up to me, I bent down and she jumped into my arms. I lifted her and smiled.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"I'm here with my dad, his wife, and my brothers", she said.

She whispered in my ear.

"They made me wear a dress", she said.

I chuckled.

"Roman, who's this?", my mom asked smiling.

"Mom, this is Everly, my, my friend's daughter. Everly, this is my mom", I said.

Everly smiled.

"I know, you are even prettier in person Mrs. Reigns", Everly said.

"Oh how sweet and you miss Everly, are absolutely beautiful", my mom said.

Everly giggled.

"Everly, sweetheart. Lets leave these nice people alone", Antonio said, taking Everly from me.

"Oh she wasn't bothering", my mom said.

My dad approached and I'm sure he pieced everything together. Realizing Everly was Delilah's daughter.

"She was actually interrupting", my dad said.

My mom glared at him and so did I.

"Again, I apologize", Antonio said.

Everly looked hurt. I went over to her.

"You did nothing wrong baby girl", I said.

Antonio set her down.

"Go with your brothers and Layla", he said to her.

She left.

"She interrupted your engagement news", my dad said.

"Engagement?", Antonio asked.

My dad did that on purpose. He wanted it to get out because he knew Antonio would go and tell Lila.

"Congratulations Roman", Antonio said.

My dad got closer to him.

"You can go and tell that hooker my son is taken", my dad said angry.

"Don't insult the mother of my daughter because you don't know her. Trust me when I say, she is a much better person than you will ever be", Antonio said.

I was surprised he defended her. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You better not get any ideas to see that woman and stay away from that child", he said, setting his foot down.

My mom placed her hand on my arm.

"Does she really belong to that girl you were seeing? The prostitute?", she asked.

I was watching Everly run around with her little brothers.

"Yes", I said softly.

My mom didn't say anything else.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Antonio was dropping off a sleeping Everly.

"Did she have fun?", I whispered.

He nodded with a smile. He laid her down and covered her, kissing her forehead. I walked him to the door.

"Thank you again Lila for letting me spend time with her", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can I ask, why now? Why all of a sudden do you want to spend time with her?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I saw the way she was with Roman. I didn't like seeing another man bond with my child. I know Layla and I haven't been the most kind hearted to you, but Everly is my child and I want her in my life", he said.

"Are you sure this is ok with Layla?", I asked.

He nodded.

"She has no choice, but rest easy, she doesn't treat Everly badly. She loves Ever", he said.

I nodded.

"I know it's none of my business but are you and Roman still dating?", he asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry, he treats Everly kindly", I said.

He nodded.

"Have a good night Lila", he said.


	33. Chapter 33-Our Life Together

**Roman-**

Throughout the week, Sasha had tried to sleep with me. Showing up at my house in lingerie, showing up to my work in small skirts and bending over. I set my foot down and told her she had to wait, that I didn't want to sleep with her now. She agreed saying it would be worth the wait.

"Hey idiot, have a second?", Dean asked, poking his head into my office.

Ever since finding out I proposed to Sasha, he's been calling me idiot.

"Sure", I said.

He closed the door behind him and sat down.

"So what's up?", I asked.

"Just wondering when you're breaking up with Lila", he said.

I looked up from my file. I dropped it on my desk.

"Why would you think I was breaking up with her?", I asked.

He raised a brow.

"Ro, don't do this to her. Delilah loves you man and", he sighed.

"Listen, I know ok. I love Delilah and I don't want to hurt her but this is how it has to be. A lot of guys out there have more than one family.", I said.

"Are you listening to yourself? You're going to have a woman, who you don't give two fucks about marry you so your family will stop bitching about you dating a prostitute. You are willing to hide the woman you love to make your family happy. What happens if Sasha gets pregnant?", Dean said.

"She's not going to. She can live at my house for all I care but I'll be living with Lila. I won't touch Sasha, ever. I'll go to family dinners and club outings, put on a happy face just like they want. Sasha will be free to fuck who she wants behind my back because I don't care", I said.

"That's not fair to either woman Rome", he said.

"I know, but I can't lose Lila. Sasha will be there to make my family happy and Lila will be there to make me happy", I said.

He nodded and stood.

"Have fun this weekend", he said, before walking out.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I knew he was angry.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

"Everly, is your bag ready?", Lila asked.

Everly nodded and ran to open the door as soon as someone knocked.

"Roman. Mommy, Roman's here", Everly said.

"Are my girls ready?", he asked.

He took my duffle bag for me. We were only staying the weekend. Climbing into his car, we drove to the airstrip. A private jet was waiting.

"Is that yours?", Everly asked Roman.

He nodded with a smile. I loved seeing the excitement on her face. He took my hand as we got in.

"The house should be done. I want to have you look at decorating options while we are there", he said.

I nodded and leaned against him, his hand rubbed my back gently.

"You know, it could be like this always", he said softly in my ear.

I looked up at him.

"Part three of my tour will be happening at our house.", he said smiling.

I pecked his lips.

"Can I have a hint?", I asked.

"Nope", he said.

Everly had fallen asleep looking out the window. He covered her with his jacket.

* * *

 **Antonio-**

I was out eating with Layla when Sasha came over.

"Its nice to see you again Antonio", she said.

I nodded. Layla took her hand.

"What? Are you engaged? Who's the lucky man?", Layla asked.

"Roman Reigns", she said.

Layla's mouth dropped open. Not because she was surprised he finally settled down but because Everly had told her Lila was dating Roman. She looked at me.

"Congrats again Sasha", I said.

Sasha nodded and went to her table where a group of girls were waiting on her.

"But I thought Everly said her mom was dating Roman, you confirmed it", Layla said.

I nodded. I paid our bill.

"It's you and I all over again, isn't it", she said, getting angry.

"Layla", I started.

Before I could finish my sentence, she was storming over to Sasha's table.

"You should know something", she said to her.

I quickly made my way over to them, hoping to stop Layla before she spilled the news.

"Your fiance is with another woman. She's doing to you what she did to me and my husband", Layla said.

Sasha stood slowly.

"Stop it Layla, you don't know what you're talking about", I whispered, pulling her away.

"What are you talking about?", Sasha asked, following us.

Layla pulled away from me.

"Where is he now?", Layla asked.

"Business trip. Seth couldn't take it because his wife had her baby. Dean couldn't take it because he doesn't really like flying", Sasha said.

Layla smirked.

"He's with her now. Want to know how I know? Because he took her and Antonio's daughter on a trip", Layla said.

Sasha looked at me.

"What do you mean she's done this to you and your husband?", Sasha asked.

"Nothing", I said.

"Nothing? Eell Sasha, let's just say it's not the first time she opens her legs to a man who's already taken", Layla said.

"Roman wouldn't lie to me", Sasha said.

"That's the same thing I said about my husband", Layla said, before she walked out.

Sasha looked at me.

"Is she lying?", she asked me.

"This is none of my business", I said, shrugging and walking out.

Layla was already in our car. I slammed the door shut.

"Why are you mad? That little bitch is trying to ruin them and your mad", she said.

I sighed.

"Lila didn't know I was married when we got together", I said.

Layla slowly turned to face me.

"But you said", I stopped her.

"I know what I said", I said.

She looked down at her hands.

"I told her I was single and I went looking for her. She didn't know I was married or who I was, not till she got pregnant", I said.

"She was sixteen, Antonio", she said softly.

"I know and I'm disgusted with myself every day. I think that's why I didn't want to bond with Everly, why I told myself not to love her because she reminded me so much of Lila and what I did", I said.

"I hated her all this time because I thought she was the one chasing you", she said softly.

"None of it was her fault, just like it's not her fault now. She doesn't know about Sasha or that he's engaged", I said.

She looked at me and I turned to her.

"You need to tell her", she said.

"This isn't any of our business", I said.

"But", I stopped her.

"No Layla. We need to focus on us and fixing our relationship, our marriage", I said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Delilah and Everly were excited to see the finished house, our finished house.

"Did you pick your room yet?", I asked Everly.

She quickly ran upstairs. I wrapped my arms around Lila, kissing her shoulder.

"Do you like your future home?", I asked.

She smiled. I turned her in my arms. Kissing her before getting down on one knee. She gasped softly.

"Ro", she said.

"Let me do this", I said.

I pulled the ring my mom gave me out.

"Delilah Hernandez, I'm so madly in love with you and I would do just about anything to make you my wife. Make me the happiest man alive, you and Everly", I said.

She bit her lip, tears wanting to fall.

"What do you say baby?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes", she said.

I placed the ring on her finger and stood, kissing her.

"You said yes?", I asked.

She laughed and nodded. The rest of the day was spent on the beach, Everly was building a sand castle.

"I never want to leave", I whispered to Lila.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Me either", she said.

I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. It started getting a bit chilly and Lila called Everly in from the water.

"Come on time for a shower", She said to Everly, who pouted.

As they made their way upstairs, I found my phone and had a number of missed calls from Sasha. I walked out and down the beach before calling her back.

"Hey", she answered.

"Hey, is everything ok? You called a bunch of times", I said.

"Yeah, why didn't you answer?", she asked.

"I was in a meeting Sasha. I can't stop it to answer every single one of your calls", I said, rubbing my eyes.

She stayed silent.

"I'll be home tomorrow, we can go to dinner or something", I said.

"Actually, I was calling about our engagement party. Our parents want to do one in two weeks", she said.

I sat down in the sand.

"Two weeks?", I asked.

"Yeah, I will need your list of people you want to invite", she said.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired right now", I asked.

She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Ok, yeah", she said.

I hung up and set my phone down. Watching the waves crash. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Everything ok?", Lila asked, kissing my neck.

I nodded.

"Just picturing our life together", I said smiling.

She sat beside me, draping her legs over mine. I chuckled.

"Oh yeah and how do you picture our life?", she asked.

I kissed her.

"I see us surrounded by a bunch of rugrats, running around and making a mess, which we don't mind because we love it", I said.

She giggled.

"I see quiet nights with you, nights like this", I said, lifting her hand to my lips.

"I like that picture", she said.

"Me too", I said.

"Want to know what I see?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I see us making dinner together, enjoying wonderful conversations with our future kids, fun family outings and hopefully my side of the family, along with yours", she said.

"We can combine our pictures because I like both", I said.

She smiled. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Is Everly asleep?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Lets go and celebrate our engagement", I said, lifting her and carrying her inside.

She giggled.


	34. Chapter 34-Invite

**Sasha-**

I knew where the Reigns had their private jets. I also knew he was coming home today. I hid a good enough distance away.

"Do you really believe he's cheating? I mean, I don't see him doing that", Charlotte said.

I sighed.

"A few months ago, he met someone and by what I hear from his family, she sunk her claws into him and he swore to them that he was in love with her", I said.

"So then why is he marrying you? I mean, no offense but if he was so in love with her", I stopped her.

"I heard from his dad that she's a stripper", I said.

Charlotte nodded.

"So his family wants nothing to do with her?", she asked.

I nodded.

"She's not good enough", I said.

"What are you going to do if he is?", she asked.

"I'm going to make sure she knows that he's spoken for. I mean, I have the ring, I have his family, and as soon as we are married, I'll have him", I said smiling.

We watched the jet land and they took bags down. Roman walked out holding a little girl. Then she stepped out.

"Wait, that's her?", Charlotte asked.

I nodded and watched as Roman smiled at her, kissed her.

"I know her", she said.

I turned to her.

"Her daughter is in my friend's class, at the school I work at", Charlotte said.

"Well I'm sure she can afford it, I hear strippers make good money", I said.

"She's behind a month, so not that good", she said.

"Why haven't you kicked her kid out?", I asked.

"She has another week, if by then she doesn't pay it they'll kick her out", Charlotte said.

"And that bothers you?", I asked.

"That little girl is smart. She's a good student, she doesn't", I cut her off.

"She's going to end up just like her mom", I said, before she could finish what she was going to say.

We watched the driver drive off with them inside. We followed.

"So how do you plan on telling her about you and Roman?", she asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something", I said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Getting to their apartment, I went to lay Everly down in her bed. Lila was tucking her in.

"I'll wait for you in the living room", I whispered.

She nodded. Bayley and Eva were watching television.

"So did they have fun?", Bayley asked.

"Why don't you ask her when she comes out", I said smirking.

I noticed cookies and went to reach for one. Noticing a past due bill for Everly's school. I heard Delilah close the door and I set down the notice. I smiled at her.

"So did you have fun?", Bayley asked her.

She looked at me and I squeezed her hip.

"Go on, tell them", I said.

Delilah sighed and lifted her hand. The girls gasped and stood to hug her and look at the ring.

"Congrats big guy", Bayley said.

I shrugged. They asked how I proposed, when we plan on getting married, where we plan on getting married. If it was going to be small or big.

* * *

Getting home, Sasha was waiting for me. She got off her car and my driver let me off.

"Thanks Darren", I said.

He nodded and left.

"How was your business trip?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Good, I enjoyed this one", I said, going to my front door and unlocking it.

She walked in behind me. I turned to look at her.

"Listen I'm tired", I didn't finish my sentence when she jumped me and pressed her lips against mine.

I gently pushed her away, holding her at arms length.

"What are you doing?", I asked, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I knew it", she said, backing away.

"Knew what?", I asked.

"You weren't on a business trip, you were with her. I saw you", she said.

"Following me now", I said.

"I'm going to say this once and once only. Go ahead and have your last bit of fun but once I walk down the aisle to you, you will no longer see her. Is that understood?", she said.

"You don't own me Sasha", I said.

"So then you wouldn't mind if I told your dad and mom? They are so excited for us. Don't ruin it", she said.

She grabbed her bag and walked out. I had to be careful now, watching my back.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Roman hasn't been around, saying he was swamped at work.

"Adelaide, your up next girl", Dana said, tapping me on my shoulder.

I had been thinking about Roman I had spaced out. I stood and made my way to the front. Eva winked at me when she got off stage. Before I could get on, Tyler stopped me.

"Cameron's taking your spot, you got a visitor", he said, gesturing over his shoulder.

I nodded and Cameron passed me as I went to the room. Walking in, Roman was sitting on that all too familiar bed.

"Hey baby", he said.

"Hi", I smiled as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy. You know since I took a vacation, but taking that time off was worth it", he said, brushing his lips against my cheek.

"Its ok, I've been busy as well. Night school, work, and Everly take up all of my time anyway", I said.

"So you don't miss me?", he asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I do", I said.

He turned us so he could lay me back. He slowly removed what little clothes I had on. I removed his clothes.

"I can't wait to make you my wife", he whispered.

I smiled within the kiss. He pushed into me, arching myself into him. His hand sliding up my side, his hand gripping my hip.

"I love you Roman", I whispered.

He kissed my cheek and then my neck. I felt his lips near my ear.

"And I love you Delilah", he whispered.

* * *

 **Sasha-**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I think Roman might get mad at you", Charlotte said.

"Like he's going to find out", I said.

I gave her a look.

"What? Do you plan on telling him?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Thought so. I'm just going to drop this off at her door", I said.

"How do you know which one is here?", she asked.

"I followed her", I said shrugging.

"And she didn't find that weird?", she asked.

"I don't think she noticed me. She was with her friends and daughter. Followed them up to their floor and watched them walk in", I said.

Charlotte nodded.

"I'll be right back", I said.

Getting off my car and into the building, I went up to her floor. I was going to just lean it up against the door but what if someone stole it. So I slid it under the door, it opened.

"Can I help you?", a girl with a side ponytail asked.

She was covered in flour.

"Who is it aunt Bayley?", the little asked, coming over.

I smiled and held out the invite.

"I was just dropping this off", I said.

This Bayley looked at me confused.

"Um, do any of us know you?", she asked.

"I'm Mr. Reigns assistant. He wanted me to drop this off earlier and I completely forgot. Its for a miss Delilah", I said.

Bayley nodded and took it.

"What's it for?", she asked.

"Its an invite to an engagement party for one of his co-workers", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok cool, I'll make sure she gets it", she said.

I nodded.

"Good, well I guess I should go. My work here is done", I said leaving.

I heard the door close.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Roman walked me to my car. He pushed me against it.

"Can I ask you a serious question?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Would you quit this job if I asked?", he asked.

I smiled.

"Yes", I said.

He smiled.

"Future Mrs. Reigns, please do me a favor and quit this damn job. Let me take care of you and give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more", he said.

"I'll quit, on one condition", I said.

He nodded.

"I still get to work at Bayley's", I said.

"Deal my love", he said, before kissing me.


	35. Chapter 35-What Are You Doing Here?

**Roman-**

Checking the clock, I realized it was almost lunch time. If I wanted to catch him, now would be it. I stood and made my way out of my office.

"Hey man, where are you going?", Dean asked.

"Hoping to catch Antonio, there is something he and I need to discuss", I said.

"Need back up?", he asked, getting in the elevator with me.

"No, I'm hoping he and I can do just that, talk", I said.

He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You have that look", I said smirking.

He turned to me.

"What look?", he asked.

"The one when you need to do something but aren't feeling up to it", I said.

He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Brie wants to have a baby. We've been trying for a few months now. She's been doing this ovulation schedule thing, I don't know", he said.

"Do you want to have kids?", I asked.

"I do, more than anything. Hell from the second we got married we've actually been trying, you know if it happens it happens", he said.

"Your worried", I said.

He nodded, his eyes on the floor.

"What are you worried about?", I asked.

"We know it's not her, she went to the doctor and he said everything is good. He suggested that maybe it was me", he said.

I nodded.

"She wants a baby. What if I can't give her one man? At least one", he said.

I reached over and squeezed his shoulder. I realized he's been holding this in the entire time.

"Why didn't you say something?", I asked.

"Seth and Paige were pregnant and now that they have the baby, well, I didn't want to ruin their happy moment. You have Lila and Sasha to worry about, I didn't want to add on", he said.

"It will happen, just give it a little more time. You'll get your family. You are my brother, if you need me, I'm there, anytime", I said.

He nodded. The doors opened and we walked out.

"Have fun having sex, don't focus too much on the pregnancy. Enjoy being with your wife", I said.

He chuckled and nodded. I had Darren drive me to Antonio's office. Telling his secretary who I was. He came out and sent me a nod.

"Come on in", he said.

Getting to his office, we sat and he offered me a drink. I took it.

"So what's this surprise meeting about?", he asked.

"Its about Everly", I said.

He leaned against his desk.

"Delilah is behind a month. Paying for Everly's private school is expensive", he stopped me.

"You want me to pay for it?", he asked.

"Well I was actually thinking we could split it. She's a brilliant little girl, I'm sure you know that. She deserves the best education possible. I would pay for it all but seeing as you want her in your life more, I figured you wouldn't mind doing your part", I said.

He nodded.

"I don't mind, Lila didn't say anything. Hell she's never asked me for a dime, ever. I'll help, I can pay for it, you don't need to worry", he said.

"I rather split it or you can do a month and I'll do the following month", I said.

He nodded.

"Sounds good", he said.

I nodded.

"I think there's something you should know", he said.

I waited.

"My wife and I ran into Sasha a couple of nights ago, Everly had told my wife that you and Lila were dating.", he said.

I nodded.

"I guess that explains why Sasha showed up to my house threatening me a couple of nights ago", I said.

"I lied to my wife a lot, mostly about Lila. She thought Delilah was doing to Sasha what she did to us but I finally confessed to her that Lila didn't even know I was married. I was the one chasing her", he said.

I nodded.

"And so she told Sasha about Delilah", I said.

He nodded.

"I love Delilah, I just need to figure out a way to get my family on board with my relationship. I'm going to end my engagement to Sasha, but I want to marry Lila first. I figured my family will have no choice by then", I said.

"Or you could end your engagement, introduce Delilah, tell your family that they either respect your relationship or they can miss out on future moments with you and your growing family", he said.

I glared at him.

"I hate you", I said.

"You better get use to me, we are going to be sharing a daughter soon", he said.

I nodded.

"What about your engagement party on Saturday?", he asked.

"I'll bare through it, give her the damn party and at the end when it's just her family and mine, I'll break the news. Its over", I said.

He nodded.

"Good", he said.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

We were getting ready for the party, it was at some nice club. The invite didn't give any names just that we were invited and that we needed the invite to get in. Carmella agreed to watch Everly while we went to the party.

"Is this too slutty for those rich snobs?", Eva asked.

She had black sky high heels on, a tight black dress that had cut outs on the side, her boobs were practically spilling out of that dress and if she bent over her ass would be on full display.

"Yeah, way way too slutty", Bayley said.

"Good, that's what I was going for", Eva said.

We laughed. Bayley had a knee length black skirt with a blue tank top. I had decided on a grey flowy strapless dress.

"Ready?", Eva asked, hands on her hips.

We nodded and walked out to the living room. Carmella was starting on a late lunch for her and Everly.

"Have fun mommy", Everly said.

"Thank you baby, have fun with Carmella and be good for her", I said.

She nodded.

"Don't worry Lila, she's safe with me. You girls have fun", Carmella said.

I nodded and we left. Getting to the club, guest were in suits and gowns. The girls and I were really underdressed.

"We'll sit in the back", Bayley said.

We nodded. Two women passed us and eyed Eva.

"What? I know you wish you still looked this good", she said.

The women mumbled something while walking away. Bayley and I laughed. We had to walk in through a house. Showing our invites, they handed us glasses of champagne.

"Just go right out back, pick anywhere you want to sit", a waiter said.

We walked out back. So many people were here, some I recognize from work.

"That's his wife, no wonder he comes to see us", Eva whispered.

"Eva", I said.

She shrugged.

"Look, there's your man", Bayley said, pointing at a suit wearing Roman.

He didn't look happy. He checked his watch. We found a free table and sat. I noticed that Sasha woman was here and so was a teacher that worked at Everly's school, Charlotte.

"Delilah", Brie said, coming over to sit.

I smiled.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I was invited", I said, showing her the invite.

I noticed Dean go over to Roman. I looked back at Brie.

"What's going on?", I asked her.

"Lila", was all she said.

Roman looked over and he looked surprised and scared to see me. He was going to come over but a man stopped him.

"Hi everyone", this Sasha girl spoke.

Everyone turned to look at her. She moved over to Roman and took his arm.

"That's the girl that dropped off the invite, she said she was his assistant", Bayley said.

Roman didn't take his eyes off me.

"We just want to say thank you for coming out to our engagement party, right baby", Sasha said, looking up at him.

"Yeah", Roman said.

I looked down, I could feel his eyes on me.


	36. Chapter 36-Can't Take The Chance

**Roman-**

What was she doing here? Who told her about this? Brie and Dean? Seth and Paige? Antonio and Layla? My dad? She wouldn't look at me, Bayley was glaring and Eva was comforting Lila.

"Now she knows, you're taken", Sasha said.

I looked down at her and she smiled.

"You invited her?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I thought she should know she was seeing an engaged man and that she is the other woman. It must feel like deja vu for her, I heard what happened with Antonio Cesaro", she said.

I heard my dad tell everyone to enjoy the party. Lila stood and walked out with Bayley and Eva. My dad came over to me.

"How dare you bring that girl here", he whispered harshly.

"Actually I did. I thought she should see that Roman belongs with someone like me", Sasha said.

"I don't want everyone knowing she and my son were even together", my dad said to her.

"Just say she and her friends are entertainment", Sasha laughed.

My dad followed Delilah and I followed him. My mom and sisters behind me.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

We had to wait for the guy to bring us the car. All I wanted to do was collapse and cry, scream, and hit him. I wasn't going to do that here, not in front of these people. I didn't want to let Sasha know I was hurt. This was what she wanted.

"You", we turned to see an angry man behind us.

By the looks of it, he was Roman's dad.

"Stay away from my son, I don't want you anywhere near him. I don't want you talking to him and if you dare speak a word about him to anyone I will make you sorry you ever did", he said angry.

"Sir", I tried to say.

"Don't sir me, you almost ruined the happiest day of my son's life", he yelled.

"I didn't know", I said.

"Don't give me the, I didn't know he was engaged. Women like you always know", he said, pointing his finger in my face.

"She didn't know. If anyone is to blame here, it's your son", Bayley yelled.

"Bay", I said.

"No Lila, he's assuming he knows you when he doesn't", she said.

"Delilah", Roman said, coming out.

His dad stopped him from coming towards me.

"What's going on?", his mom came next.

His sisters behind her. He looked at them and then me. I was hoping he would say something to them, stop me from leaving.

"Miss your car", the guy said, breaking my eye contact with Roman.

I took the keys.

"Congratulations Mr. Reigns, I wish you nothing but happiness", I said softly.

"Lila", he said.

"Don't you dare", I heard his dad say to him.

Eva took the keys from me and I got in the passenger seat. Closing the door, I finally cried.

"Don't you dare come near her or Everly ever again. I also don't think I can do business with you Mr. Reigns", I heard Bayley say.

Bayley got in and I felt her hand on my shoulder. Eva drove off.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I released a shaky breath.

"Now that we're past that, you can focus on Sasha and your future", my dad said.

I glared at him.

"Dad, I know you don't want to hear it but I love", he stopped me.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence", he said stern.

"What's going on here? Why were those girls so angry?", mom asked.

"That was the prostitute your son was seeing", my dad said.

My mom and sisters looked at me.

"Sasha invited her", I said softly.

I felt someone's hand on my arm, it was my mom.

"Roman", she said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"You should be", my dad said.

"Not because I'm in love with Delilah, but because I'm done with Sasha. This engagement is over and as soon as I get Delilah back, she and I are getting married. You all can either be on board with that or stay the hell out of our lives", I said angry.

"Roman she's", I stopped him.

"No dad, I'm done letting you tell me what to do. This is my life, my happiness and guess what? My happiness just left in that car and you better hope I get her back", I said, walking away from him.

"Roman", my dad said angry, following me into the house.

He grabbed my arm.

"Do whatever the hell you want with your life but I won't be apart of it", my dad said.

Sasha walked in with her family.

"Everything ok?", her dad asked.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry Sasha but I can't do this, I can't marry you when I don't love you. This is over", I said.

Dean tossed me his keys.

"Take my car", he said.

I looked at my mom.

"I'm sorry", I said, before walking out.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

We had stopped to pick up something to eat since we didn't get to eat. Getting home, we walked in.

"Out", I heard Bayley yell.

Walking into the living room, Roman was sitting on the couch. He stood.

"I let your babysitter go", he said.

"Out", Bayley yelled again.

He looked at me.

"You should go", I said, before walking into my room.

"Lila, please let me explain what happened", I heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"No, I get it", I said.

"You don't get, open the door so we could talk, please", he said.

I set my hands on my hips and sighed. Opening the door against my better judgement.

"I'll be honest with you, I just hope you can forgive me after", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stayed quiet. He nodded.

"After we came back from our first trip, that day my family found out about you. I promised them I would stay away from you but I couldn't. You were in every single one of my thoughts. I couldn't focus, I couldn't sleep, I pushed my family away because they were the reason I lost you", he said.

He looked down before meeting my eyes.

"When we got back together, all my dad was doing was checking up on me to make sure I didn't run back to you. I used Sasha to cover up our relationship. I proposed to her to make them happy, yes I was going to marry her and be with you but I couldn't do that", he said.

"So wait, you were going to marry her and keep me in secret?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Please let me finish", he said.

I figured it couldn't get any worse. I nodded.

"But after talking to so many people who love us, who are looking out for us. I knew that was wrong to do. So I knew that going on that trip with you and Everly, that I was going to propose. As soon as I got home I was going to end it with Sasha and give my family an ultimatum", he said.

"But we've been back almost two weeks", I said.

He nodded.

"Whenever I tried to, someone in my family or hers was busy and I wanted them all to hear me out. The engagement party you **weren't** suppose to be at was suppose to be the end. After tonight I was going to sit both families down and break it off", he said.

"What ultimatum?", I asked.

"That my family is either on board with us or miss every single happy memory we make and stay the hell out of our lives", he said.

I looked down.

"Before coming here I ended it, the engagement with her is off", he said smiling.

"What did your family say?", I asked.

He looked down.

"I won't ask you to give up your family. I don't want you to one day regret marrying me and pushing away your family. I know what it's like to lose my family, I won't ask you to do the same", I said.

His watery eyes met mine.

"I don't care, I want you and Everly", he said softly.

"Roman, I'm not worth it", I said.

"You are to me", he said.

"But besides that, I can't trust you anymore", I said, feeling my tears wanting to fall.

"I can fix this, please don't leave me", he begged.

"Goodbye, Mr. Reigns", I said.

"I'm not giving up, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. Even if it takes years", he said, before leaving.

I heard the front door shut and I sat down on my bed.

"Lila", Bayley said.

I wiped my cheeks.

"I know, it's for the best", I said.

"No, you love him, he loves you. He gave up his family for one of his own. If he didn't come after you then I would have said he wasn't worth it but he did, he confessed, he set his foot down with his family.", Bayley said.

"I know what it's like to have a family out there and they want nothing to do with you.", I said.

"He's a momma's boy, you said so yourself. Trust me, his mom isn't going to just ignore him, not if their close", she said.

"I just can't take the chance of Everly getting hurt", I said.

"Everly or you?", she asked.


	37. Chapter 37-Unexpected

**Roman-**

Its been two weeks. I haven't heard a word from her or my family. I sent roses to Delilah everyday. Dean and Seth walked into my office.

"Yes?", I asked.

"You're doing it again, you've reverted back to your old self", Dean said shrugging.

I raised a brow.

"Guys, I'm fine", I said.

"No, you aren't", Seth said.

I sighed, gesturing for them to sit. I knew that if I didn't talk to them, they wouldn't drop it. They sat.

"Have you tried calling her? Going to see her?", Dean asked.

"I'm giving her space. Tyler had promised me he was keeping her away from our room. Only stripping", I said.

"Maybe she doesn't want space", Seth said.

"I've sent her roses everyday for the past two weeks. I send a note telling her I love her and that I'm here, waiting for her", I said.

They nodded.

"I just have to wait", I said.

"What about your family?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"What family?", I asked.

"Your mom thinks you're mad at her. She asked me to check in on you and just to make sure your alive", Dean said.

"I'm not mad at her, I just want her to accept Lila or at least get to know her before judging her", I said.

They nodded.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Getting home, a man was standing at my door holding pink roses.

"Delilah Hernandez?", he asked.

I nodded.

"For you miss", he said, handing them to me.

He left, Roman was still sending roses. I smiled at how beautiful they were before walking in.

"More roses, wow", Eva said.

The apartment was covered in roses of different colors.

"Lila just forgive him already", Bayley said.

"No, then he'll stop sending roses", Eva said.

I laughed. Someone knocked. I left the girls smelling roses as I answered. Shocked to see Roman's mom standing there with Brie.

"Um, hello", I said.

She smiled.

"Delilah?", she asked.

I nodded and looked at Brie before looking back at her.

"My name is Patricia Reigns, I'm Roman's mother", she said.

She held her hand out to me and I took it, shaking it.

"Please, come in", I said.

She nodded. Bayley and Eva were fighting about which roses were prettier. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Turning to look at me, they stood.

"Mrs. Reigns, these are my best friends and roommates, Eva Marie and Bayley", I said.

She smiled and shook their hands.

"Mrs. Reigns? As in, Roman's mom?", Bayley asked.

She nodded and sat.

"Would you like something to drink?", Eva asked.

"Water please", she said.

Eva nodded. I sat across from Brie and Roman's mom.

"Don't be mad at Brie, I wanted to come and finally meet you without my son knowing.", she said.

Eva came back and handed her a water bottle. She thanked her.

"Not mad, more surprised than anything", I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

She looked around, noticing the roses and she smiled.

"My son?", she asked.

I nodded, smiling.

"He's very persistent", I said.

She nodded.

"Especially with people he loves", she said, looking at me.

I looked down before meeting her eyes again.

"If you came here to ask me to leave him alone, you don't have to worry, I ended things with him. Hence the roses he keeps sending", I said.

"I wouldn't know that, he kicked us out of his life till we can accept you", she said.

"No, no he wasn't suppose to do that. I told him this was over because I didn't want him to lose his family", I said.

"Why would you do that for us? After everything we did to make sure he didn't end up with you?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"Lila", Bayley said, she nodded towards his mom.

I sighed, she wanted me to open up.

"After I got pregnant with my daughter, my dad kicked me out. He disowned me, he told my mom and sister that if he saw them talking to me, he would disown them too.", I shrugged.

"They just left you to fend for yourself, pregnant?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I did fine though. I stayed at a shelter for women, found a job", I shrugged.

"What was your first job?", she asked.

"I worked at the strip club I work at now, but I didn't strip till I was nineteen. I met Eva there, we went out to eat one day and met Bayley. She was looking for help and we both applied. The rest was history", I said.

"My husband called you a", she stopped.

I nodded.

"I am or was, after Roman, I stopped", I said.

She nodded.

"That doesn't make her a bad person", Bayley said, getting defensive.

His mom looked at me.

"No, it doesn't. My husband just", she stopped.

"He doesn't want people talking badly about your family because of me. I get it", I said.

She nodded and looked down.

"Where did you get that?", she asked, pointing at my hand.

I looked down and realized I still had the ring Roman gave me. I moved it around.

"Roman gave it to me, he proposed a couple of weeks ago. You should have this back", I said, taking it off and handing it to her.

She looked at it and shook her head.

"I gave it to my son so he could give it to the woman he loves. He gave it to you, it's yours", she said, setting it on the coffee table.

I shook my head no.

"We broke up, it would be wrong of me to keep it", I said.

"Like you said, my son is persistent. He's not going to give you up, trust me, keep this", she said.

The front door opened and Everly ran in. She stopped when she noticed Brie and Roman's mom. She hugged Brie.

"Did you have fun with your dad?", I asked.

She nodded and sat beside me, hugging my arm. She looked at Roman's mom and she smiled at Everly.

"Hi", she said sweetly.

"Hello again", his mom said.

"Mommy is Roman here too?", Everly asked whispering.

"No baby", I said.

Antonio walked in and set Everly's bags down. He hugged Roman's mom and Brie.

"Excuse me a second", I said, walking Antonio out.

I closed the front door behind me.

"What's she doing here?", he asked.

"Came to talk, wants to get to know me", I said.

He smiled.

"Good, she's the matriarch. She tells them she talked to you and liked you, the rest will follow", he said.

I nodded.

"It might be too late for that", I said.

He shook his head.

"Oh by the way", he said, pulling out a piece of paper.

I took it and unfolded it.

"You paid for Everly's school? Why? How did you know?", I asked.

"Roman told me. Actually we split it, he paid half and I paid the other. We made a deal to help pay for her school.", he said.

"Why would you do this?", I asked.

"She's my daughter Delilah, I'm stepping up. He's going to be her step dad, he's doing the same", he said.

"He's not going to be her step dad", I said.

"Sure he's not", he said, winking at me before he left.

I walked back in.


	38. Chapter 38-Houston

**Delilah-**

"Everything ok?", she asked.

I nodded and sat beside Everly.

"So Antonio Cesaro is her father?", she asked.

"Yes", I said.

"He's married and you must have been fifteen or sixteen?", she said.

I nodded, surprised she knew my age. She caught on.

"My son had told me your age", she said.

"I didn't know he was married till after I told him I was pregnant", I said quickly.

She nodded.

"I'm not a gold digger if that's what you're thinking. I didn't know who he was till he told me. I never asked him for money or any kind of help", I said.

"Did he at least offer?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"But even if he did, I wouldn't have accepted it. All I wanted from him was to be a father to Everly. It took him nine years, but he's stepping up", I said.

She nodded.

"Good, I might have gone to his office and pulled his ear", she said.

We all laughed.

"Do you plan to strip for the rest of your life?", she asked.

"No of course not. I actually went back to school to get my diploma and then hopefully I can do some college courses", I said.

She nodded with a smile.

"Roman wasn't paying for it, I promise", I said quickly.

"Hearing you out, I know", she said.

I nodded.

"I haven't seen my son as happy as he has been lately. I realize now that you are the reason for his smile and good mood", she said.

"He just needs to not work so much", I said.

"You've given him a reason to relax and enjoy life", she said.

"But that's not enough for your husband", I said softly.

Her smile fell.

"But it's enough for me. My son misses you, please think about talking to him.", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll think about it", I said honestly.

"I like you Delilah, I might not like what you do or did but I see why my son loves you. You're very independent, simple, and a great mom. You've done a wonderful job with her. Brie tells me she's extremely intelligent", she said.

I brushed Everly's hair back.

"She is and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter", I said smiling.

"Hopefully you'll forgive my son, I'd love to have you and Everly around more.", she said standing.

I stood.

"Oh before I forget", Brie said smiling.

Roman's mom smiled at her.

"I'm pregnant", she said excited.

I hugged her.

"Congratulations, I bet Dean is super happy", I said.

"He doesn't know yet, I plan on telling him next weekend. I'm actually doing a small party and I'll basically reveal it to him there", she said.

"He's going to be so happy", I said.

"You girls are coming, right? I would really like it if you came", she said.

I nodded.

"We'll be there", I said.

She nodded and they left.

"So?", Bayley asked.

I sighed.

"So", I said.

"Are you going to go talk to him?", Bayley asked.

"Its not that easy, I can't just go and say I forgive you let's get married", I said.

"Actually you can", Eva pointed out.

"But I'm not going to", I said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

It was almost time to leave when Nattie walked in.

"Mr. Reigns, your mom is here", she said.

I nodded and she walked out, my mom walked in. I stood and helped her sit.

"What are you doing here mom?", I asked, sitting on my desk in front of her.

"I just wanted to say that I've talked to your girlfriend", she said.

I sat up.

"You talked to Lila?", I asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"She's lovely", she said.

"See, I told you if you just got to know her, to talk to her. She's amazing right", I said excited.

"She is", my mom said smiling.

"Did you get to talk to Everly? She's a smart little girl", I said.

"She is", she said.

My smile fell.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"She didn't want you to push us away, she broke up with you", she said.

I stood and walked over to my window.

"I know mom, but dad just doesn't get it. If only he wouldn't care what people thought, I don't", I said.

"Then marry the girl", she said.

I turned to look at her.

"She won't even talk to me mom. How am I suppose to marry her? I broke the trust we had. How do we get that back?", I said.

"I have an idea, your father might not like it but who cares", she said.

I raised a brow and smirked.

"You might need this", she said, handing me the ring I gave Lila.

I smiled.

"You took it?", I asked.

"Absolutely not, she told me to take it back. I said no at first, till this idea popped into my head, so then I took it off the coffee table when she wasn't looking", she said.

I smiled. I didn't know my mother could be so sneaky.

"There's also one other thing we need to do. So if you'll please help me", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Dean-**

Roman had asked me to meet with Bayley about opening a new store. She was hesitant to come, seeing as she didn't want to do business with us anymore. I convinced her by telling her she would be reporting to me instead of Roman.

"Mr. Ambrose, a miss Bayley is here to see you", she said.

"Let her in Nattie", I said.

She nodded and opened the door wider. Bayley walked in and sat as Nattie closed the door.

"Before I go into detail about your new shop, I just need you to know Roman doesn't want you to give up on your dream. He's putting his thoughts and feelings aside. He knows how important this is to you, that's why he gave your contract to me. Yes technically it will still be under his name but what I say goes", I said.

She nodded.

"I've found a location in Houston you might like", I said.

She smiled.

"Houston, really?", she asked.

I nodded and showed her the building and the inside.

"Wow", she said.

"You'll have to go down there to see it for yourself or you can send someone", I said.

She met my eyes.

"And by someone you mean Lila", she said.

"I mean that's up to you. She'll be miles away from jerk face. He still sending her roses?", I said.

"So you're team Lila?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He's my best friend and even I can admit he was a total jerk, but he loves your friend. I know right now she needs space, time away to process her thoughts and feelings. What better distance then all the way to Houston", I said.

She nodded.

"When would she have to go?", she asked.

"Whenever you want her down there, I say the sooner the better", I said.

"Tomorrow?", she asked.

"Ok, we pay for airfare and hotel, so she doesn't need to worry about that. Also means of transportation, it's all on us", I said.

"You really do all of this? Its not just because it's Delilah?", she asked.

"We like to make sure the people who work with us are taken care of. Its not just because it's Delilah", I said.

She nodded.

"Does Roman know you're sending her down there?", she asked.

I smirked.

"No ma'am", I said.

She nodded.

"And yes, he's still sending her roses. Our apartment is packed with them. We don't mind, the apartment smells great", she said.

I nodded.

"He's letting her know he loves her and he's still here if she ever forgives him", I said.

"She just needs time, she doesn't trust him. I mean I wouldn't either, he lied, hid things", she said.

"I know that too", I said.

I finished getting everything ready. Handing her the papers she needs to give to Delilah.

"Everything is in her name, she'll just need ID. I think she might need to stay down there a week or two", I said shrugging.

She laughed softly.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy that", she said.

"And if she wants Everly down there for the weekend, we can make that happen as well. I'll pay for that", I said.

She smiled.

"I'll let you know", she said standing.

I shook her hand and she walked out. I sighed.

"I really hope this works", I whispered to myself.


	39. Chapter 39-Good For Her

**Delilah-**

Bayley walked in with a huge smile on her face. Eva was braiding Everly's hair.

"How did the meeting go?", Eva asked, not noticing her smile.

"Judging by the smile, everything is good", I said.

She nodded and sat across from us.

"Better than good, Mr. Ambrose said they want to open a place in Houston", she said.

Eva and I smiled, this was big for Bayley.

"Houston, as in Texas?", Eva asked.

Bayley nodded.

"That's fantastic", I said, hugging her.

Eva and Everly followed.

"The only thing is, someone has to go down there and make sure the renovations with the workers go as I want it. I can't go down because I have the four stores here, so Lila I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going down there", Bayley said.

"I don't know Bay, I would have to ask Tyler for time off and Everly", she cut me off.

"We've got Everly, Antonio is helping with her too. Dean said that if you want her down there for the weekend, he can make it happen", she said.

"But Tyler", she stopped me.

"I talked to Tyler, you've got time off", she said.

"I can't afford to go", I said.

"Reigns company is paying for everything and before you say you aren't taking a dime from him, Dean assured me it's what the company does for their clients", she said.

"Its true mommy", Everly said.

I sighed, I wasn't getting out of this.

"When do I have to go?", I asked.

"Tomorrow", she said.

"Tomorrow, Bay", she stopped me again.

"They need to know what I want done and you know how my shops look. Please Lila. Maybe you could also find your family and reconnect with them. I'm sure they miss you", she said.

"If they missed me, they would come and find me", I said.

"You moved away, maybe they don't know where to look", she said.

I sighed.

"We'll see. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack because someone is sending me to Houston tomorrow", I said.

Bayley smiled and I went to my room.

"How long will I be down there?", I shouted into the hall.

"Two weeks, tops", she said.

"What if I just decide to move to Houston for good? I could run your store for you there", I said.

No one responded, Bayley came down the hall.

"But, wouldn't you miss Roman?", she asked.

I stopped folding my shirt.

"That's over Bay, I can't trust him. I can't be with someone I don't trust", I said.

"Then you should tell him it's over for good, because he still thinks he has a chance and if he really doesn't, end his suffering", she said.

She sat beside my bag.

"You love him Lila and you don't want it over, you want him. Go to Houston, think things over and if you really don't want to be with him anymore, end it when you come back", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I walked into Dean's office. He sent me a nod.

"Did you talk to Bayley yet?", I asked.

He nodded.

"And?", I asked.

"She's going to open the store in Houston, she liked the location", he said.

"You told her she has to go down there right, to tell the contractors what she wants", I said.

He nodded.

"She's leaving tomorrow", he said.

"You convinced her to go down that soon?", I asked smiling.

"It took some talking, but yeah", he said.

I shrugged.

"Did she happen to mention Lila?", I asked.

He met my eyes and smiled.

"She did, said she was good", he said.

"Come on Dean, I know you know more then what you're telling me", I said.

He chuckled.

"She gets the roses you send, she smiles when she gets them. She just needs space and time", he said.

"That's what I'm doing man, but I don't know how much more I can take. I miss her", I said.

"I know bud", he said.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Bayley, Eva, and Everly were dropping me off at the airport.

"Ok, be good for your aunts and I'll be home as soon as I can", I said to Everly.

She nodded.

"Call me every night", I said.

She giggled.

"I know mommy", she said.

"Ok, I'll call when I land and I'm in my hotel room", I said to Eva and Bayley.

They nodded.

"If anything at all happens to her, call me and I'll come straight home", I said.

"We know Lila", Eva said.

I nodded and kissed Everly's forehead.

"I love you", I said.

"Love you too mommy", she said.

I waved to them as I got on my plane.

* * *

Landing in Houston, I found the rental car. Finding the hotel I was staying at and getting my room. I was looking over the papers Dean gave to Bayley. The contractor's name was Jack Swagger, I was meeting him tomorrow at the shop.

I didn't understand why that name sounded so familiar. I shook my head, I couldn't put my finger on where I've heard that name. I grabbed the hotel phone and dialed home. Eva picked up.

"Hey, just wanted to let you girls know I landed and in my room", I said.

"How is it being back?", she asked.

"Weird. I have the strangest feeling I might run into someone I knew from before and I just don't want it getting back to my dad you know", I said.

"He can't tell you to leave Lila, you're there for work", she said.

"I know. Hey can I talk to Everly", I said.

"Sure", she said.

I heard her call Everly, she told her it was me.

"Hi mommy", she said.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?", I asked.

"Finishing my bowl of cereal before bed, I already showered", she said.

"Good, have a good day at school tomorrow. Layla is picking you up and then your aunt Eva will pick you up to take you home", I said.

"Ok", she said.

I was about to ask her to pass me to Bayley.

"Mommy", she said.

"Yeah babe?", I asked.

"Why hasn't Roman come to see us?", she asked.

I bit my lip.

"He's really busy kiddo, but I'm sure he'll visit you soon", I said.

"Did he say that?", she asked excited.

"Yeah babe, he loves you", I said.

"I love him too", she said.

That broke my heart. This was why I didn't like bringing guys around her.

"Hey can you pass the phone to Aunt Bayley", I said.

"Ok", she said.

She called to Bayley.

"Hey girl, how's Houston?", she asked.

"Fine so far, hotel room is amazing", I said.

"I bet", she said.

"Bay, can you do me a favor?", I asked.

"Sure", she said.

"Can you tell Eva to take Everly to see Roman tomorrow? She misses him and I know he won't go to the apartment any time soon since I don't want to see him", I said.

"Sure Lila", she said.

"Thanks, hey I'll talk to you girls tomorrow. I'm kind of tired.", I said.

"Ok, talk to you later", she said.

I hung up and laid back. My mind drifting off to Roman.

* * *

 **Roman-**

The next day, I was getting ready to head to lunch. I noticed Eva and Everly coming in.

"Roman", Everly said, running over to me and hugging my legs.

"Hey, baby girl, I've missed you", I said, lifting her and hugging her.

Eva waved.

"Delilah said I should bring her to see you. She's been asking for you", Eva said.

"How is she?", I asked.

"Fine, she's in Houston", she said.

"Houston?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Oh, you didn't know about that", she said.

"I knew someone was suppose to go, I didn't think she would", I said.

"I just know what Bayley said", she said.

"I'm going to kill my CEO", I said.

Eva shrugged.

"If you ask me, I think this trip is going to be good for her. It will give her time to think you know. She does miss you, we could see it on her face", she said.

I sighed and smiled at Everly before looking back at Eva.

"You think I can take her for the rest of the day? I promise I'll return her to the apartment", I said.

Eva smiled and nodded.

"I think she would like that and I don't think Lila would mind. She's the one who said to bring her to you", Eva said.

I smiled and looked at Everly.

"What do you say kiddo, lunch date?", I asked.

Everly smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well I'll leave her to you", Eva said.

She pointed at Everly.

"Be good", she said.

Everly nodded.


	40. Chapter 40-Is That You?

**Delilah-**

Waking up the next morning, the contractor called and asked to meet at a certain time. I showered and ate breakfast before going to meet him. Getting there, his crew were getting their things down.

"Hi, I'm here to meet the contractor. He said his name was Jack Swagger", I said to one of the crew guys.

He pointed inside and I thanked him. I made my way inside.

"Jack?", I asked out loud.

A guy turned and smiled.

"You must be Delilah", he said, coming towards me.

I nodded and shook his hand.

"So your friend said you would be able to help me out and know what she wants", he said.

"Yes", I said.

"Awesome, let me introduce you to the designer. He'll be able to put the vision down on paper because I'm no good with that", he said.

I nodded and followed him to the back.

"Delilah Hernandez, this is Finn Balor. He'll be able to bring your vision to life, my crew and I will be tearing down the walls and stuff to get ready for what you've got", he said.

I nodded and he left.

"So um, should we get started?", he asked.

"Sure", I said.

I explained to him how she wanted everything, pulling out photos of the diners back home. He followed by drawing it on a large white paper. We talked for a bit and he was easy going.

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I had that kind of talent", I said.

He smiled.

"I always loved drawing. I figured if I had the talent why not put it to good use", he said.

"Smart move", I said.

"And you, what do you do Delilah?", he asked.

"I'm a dancer", I said.

"Oh ballet?", he asked, still drawing.

"Not exactly, more like exotic", I said.

He stopped and looked up at me. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?", he asked.

I nodded.

"You don't seem the type", he said.

I smiled.

"What type do I seem?", I asked.

"I figured you for a sales woman or secretary since they sent you", he said.

"Well I do sort of sell something, myself", I said.

He laughed.

"You know what I meant", he said, going back to drawing.

"So I couldn't help but notice your accent. I bet the wife loves that, unless she has the same one", I said.

He blushed.

"Not married", he said.

"Girlfriend?", I asked.

He met my eyes and shook his head no. There's no harm in teasing him a little.

"Shame, you're cute", I said.

His cheeks were a bright red.

"Do you always flirt with men or am I just that lucky?", he asked.

I smiled.

"I have to flirt for work, but you it's just because I like seeing you blush", I said.

He shook his head laughing.

"So no man?", he asked.

"There use to be, but it just ended with my humiliation", I said.

"How so? If you don't mind me asking?", he asked.

"I wasn't what his family wanted for him and he was embarrassed by me, couldn't be seen with me", I said, looking down at my feet.

I didn't realize how bad it hurt, but now that I said it out loud, it hurt.

"If I was him, I wouldn't hide you. As for my family, yeah I would have heard them out but this is my life and if I want to be with you, they weren't going to stop me. I'm assuming this has to do with your job", he said.

I nodded.

"You love him?", he asked.

I looked at Finn.

"I'm trying really hard not too", I said softly.

"Is he at least trying to get you back?", he asked.

"He's giving me space and time to think, but let's me know he's around, sends me roses every day", I said.

He nodded.

"He mad a mistake, he's right in giving you space but he shouldn't give you too much. Someone might try and take you from him. Roses are a nice touch", he said.

"I don't know if I could date someone else", I said.

I looked at him, he smiled.

"And if I asked you out?", he asked.

"You won't be embarrassed to be seen with me?", I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I still play with Legos", he said.

I laughed softly.

"Are you embarrassed by me?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Then there's your answer, no, I'm not. There are reasons why you chose to do what you do. If you say yes to this date, then I'll find out", he said.

"We just met", I said.

He shrugged.

"I don't know how long you'll be in town for, so I'm taking a chance. Now the question is, are you?", he said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

After dropping off Everly at home, I went back to work hoping to catch Dean. He was just closing up his office. I stopped him and he raised a brow.

"Yes?", he asked.

"You sent Delilah to Houston?", I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Why would you do that?", I asked.

"To get her away from you", he said shrugging.

"I haven't seen her in two weeks, now I won't see her for another two weeks. That's too long Dean", I said.

He shrugged and walked passed me.

"Not my problem, you caused this mess with your oh so brilliant idea", he said.

"I was going to propose to her at your party this weekend", I said.

He stopped and faced me. I almost ran into him.

"What makes you think she would have said yes?", he asked.

"Because she loves me and I love her. I don't care what my dad says, I'm done listening to him", I said.

"I think it's too late for that Rome", he said.

"Its not", I said.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Bayley had left a message at the front desk for me. I called her back as soon as I got in.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey Bay, you wanted me to call you back", I said.

"Yes, just wanted to let you know, Reigns dropped off your daughter and he told me to tell you he misses you and that he loves you", she said.

"Is she in one piece?", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Good", I said.

"So how did it go today?", she asked, changing the subject.

She knew I didn't want to talk about Roman right now.

"I met the contractor, who by the way is super attractive but married", I said.

"Too bad", she said.

"I also met the man who is designing your store", I said.

"Not a looker?", she asked.

"Oh he's a looker, funny, and he asked me out", I said.

She stayed quiet.

"Bay?", I asked.

I heard her clear her throat.

"And you said?", she asked.

"Yes", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"So is this you, moving on or needing a distraction from Roman?", she asked.

"I honestly don't know Bay, I guess I'll find out after tonight", I said.

"You're going out with him tonight?", she shouted.

I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Yes", I said.

Again she was quiet.

"Bay", I said softly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or try to use this guy to move on, because honestly I don't think you can. You love Roman, no matter how much time passes and you know it", she said.

"That's why I'm going out, I need to know", I said.

"Alright, call me when you get in no matter the time. I just want to know you got in safe and that this guy didn't hack you to pieces and bury you somewhere", she said.

"Yes ma'am and thanks for that scary visual", I said.

I hung up with her and got dressed for the date. Jeans and a dressy shirt. I sat by the phone, I wanted to pick it up and call Roman, just to hear his voice. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in awhile, I missed the sound of his voice.

Against my better judgment, I picked it up and dialed his cell.

"Hello", his deep answered.

I smiled.

"Hello?", he asked.

I was just about to hang up.

"Delilah, baby is that you?", he asked.

I opened my mouth.

"Sweetheart", he said softly.

I closed my eyes, I could feel my tears ready to fall.

"I know it's you Lila, please. I just need to hear your voice", he said.

"Thank you for taking Everly with you", I finally said.

He sighed.

"Anytime", he said.

I hung up and took a deep breath, I couldn't cry. I was done crying.


	41. Chapter 41-Don't Call Me Again

**Delilah-**

The front desk let me know Finn was waiting on me. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. He was sitting in the lobby with roses.

"Hey", he said standing.

I smiled.

"These are for you", he said, handing me the roses.

They reminded me of Roman.

"Thank you", I said.

He nodded.

"So I know this bar a few streets down that serves amazing food.", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

We started walking.

"You ok? You seem, distracted. Did something happen after I dropped you off?", he asked worried.

"No, just miss my daughter", I said.

"Oh you have a daughter? How old?", he asked.

"Yeah, she's nine going on thirty", I said.

He laughed.

"Her name's Everly", I said.

"Beautiful name", he said.

"She was my happily ever after. She was the main reason why I got into stripping. It paid well and I needed that good pay to support her", I said.

He nodded as we walked to the bar.

"Is the ex you're running from her father?", he asked.

"Not running and no, he's not", I said.

He nodded.

"Is her dad in her life?", he asked.

"He is or well he just started too", I said.

I sighed.

"So what about you? I know there's no wife or girlfriend but are there kids?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I travel a lot, mostly for work or I might head to Ireland to visit my family", he said.

"Oh cool", I said.

We walked into the bar and sat down at an empty table.

"Your bosses name, what was it again?", I asked.

"Jack Swagger", he said.

I nodded.

"Why?", he asked.

"I just feel like I know him from somewhere, seeing his face today confirmed I know him but", it finally clicked.

I looked at him.

"Do you know someone named Wade Barrett?", I asked.

He nodded. The waitress came over and took our order.

"Yeah, he works for Randy", he said as the waitress left.

I nodded.

"Is he an ex too?", he asked.

I smiled and shook my head no.

"He's married to my sister", I said.

"Oh, that's why you looked so familiar. I thought you looked like Aria", he said.

"You know my sister?", I asked.

He nodded.

"He invited me over a while back and I met your family", he said.

I nodded.

"By the look on your face, you don't talk to them, do you", he said.

I shook my head no.

"Not in nine years", I said.

"What happened there?", he asked softly.

"I got pregnant at sixteen, my dad kicked me out", I said, taking a sip of my water.

"Oh", he said.

I nodded. I needed to know they were ok.

"How's my family?", I asked.

"Why don't you go and see them? I'm sure things have calmed down enough", he said.

I shook my head no.

"It will break my mom's heart again and I won't do that", I said.

"But don't you think it's breaking her heart now? She doesn't know where you are. If you're safe", he said.

"I just can't", I said.

He nodded.

"Ok", he said, dropping the subject.

It remained quiet till they brought over the food.

"So about this guy you're running from", he said.

I smiled.

"Not running", I said.

"Sure, any way, what's this guy like?", he asked, stuffing his face with his food.

"He's a hard worker, funny, and warm", I said, smiling and thinking about Roman.

"How did you meet?", he asked.

"He was celebrating his birthday at the club I work at and well, things went from there", I said.

"It was love at first strip", he said.

I laughed.

"I guess you could say that. Any way I was his dirty little secret. He got engaged to me and to her", I said.

His eyes were wide.

"What?", he asked.

I nodded.

"He apparently kept her around to keep his family happy, while keeping me in the dark. I was stupid enough to believe that they could ever try to get to know me and like me", I said.

He shook his head.

"Any way she invited me to their engagement party and I stupidly went thinking it was for a coworker of his", I said.

He choked on his drink.

"Yeah, I know", I said.

"What excuse did he use?", he asked.

"No excuse, the truth", I said.

"So what now, is this a break or a break up?", he asked.

"I guess that would depend how this date goes", I said.

"So far, it's been about him", he said.

I smirked.

"Because you asked", I said.

"Because I know, by that look on your face, that you miss him and still love him. You just can't trust him", he said.

"So was this your plan, see if I still have feelings for him before asking me on a real date", I said.

He nodded and wiped his hands on a napkin.

"When we talked earlier, I could see it on your face, in your eyes. I asked you out because I knew you needed to talk", he said.

"I have plenty of people to talk too", I said.

"But I don't know you, so I can't tell you what to do. I can't pick sides because I don't know the whole story. You needed to vent", he said.

I smiled.

"So your saying I used you?", I asked.

"And that's ok, everyone needs to vent. Does it suck that I won't get a second date with you, yeah it does but hey, there are plenty of women out there", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He nodded and lifted his cup. I lifted mine and we tapped them against each other.

"Take your time, think clearly, once you get back home. Decide", he said.

I nodded.

"You should also think about going to see your family", he said.

"One thing at a time", I said.

He shrugged.

"Alright fine, have it your way", he said.

I laughed again.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I tried calling her hotel, the number she had called me from recorded on my cell.

"Wyndham, how can I help you?", she asked.

"Hi, I'm calling for a Miss Delilah Hernandez", I said.

"Hold on just a moment", she said.

I heard clicking and then the phone ringing.

"Sir, she doesn't seem to be answering. Is there a message I can leave for her?", she asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah, could you tell her to call me back. Roman Reigns", I said.

"I'll let her know as soon as she's in", she said.

"Thank you", I said, before hanging up.

I paced my room, checking my phone every few seconds. I ran my hand through my hair so rough I thought I would rip it out of my head. Finally that familiar ringtone went off. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?", I answered.

Silence.

"Lila, baby. I just want to know you're ok. I've tried calling a few hours ago, but they said you were out", I said.

"I was", she said.

"How's Houston treating you?", I asked.

I hoped we could have a conversation. I missed talking to her.

"Good, I went out on a date", she said.

My heart stopped, not knowing if I heard her right.

"You what?", I asked.

I couldn't believe it, I hoped I heard her wrong.

"I went on a date, his name's Finn Balor. We talked, he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me", she said.

I knew she was trying to hurt me.

"Lila", I said.

"I'm really tired, please don't call me again. I came out here to get away from you, just give me time Roman", she said.

"I just miss you, I wanted to hear your voice. I'll stop and give you your space. I love you baby, don't forget that. I fucked up I know but give me a chance to fix this", I begged.

"Goodnight Roman", she said softly.

"Night", I said, before she hung up.

I set my phone down. I really hoped that what my mother and I had planned, worked.


	42. Chapter 42-He's Changed

**Delilah-**

This was my second week here, Finn and I were spending way too much time together, as friends. He understood that my heart belonged to Roman.

"Have you talked to him?", he asked as we watched the guys.

I shook my head no. The place was almost done, Bayley would have to meet with Dean about the furniture and kitchen ware.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do once you get back home?", he asked.

"Yeah, I know", I said.

"And?", he asked.

I smirked.

"That's for me to know", I said.

"What, but I thought we were best friends, you can't just tease me like that", he said.

I laughed.

"You still going back with me?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I want to see where you live and meet that little girl you talk about so much", he said.

"And meet Eva", I said, nudging his shoulder.

He chuckled.

"That too", he said.

* * *

After spending the day checking on the shop, I got back to my hotel room. I had a message from Antonio. I called his cell.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey, you called about taking Everly tomorrow. Its ok with me, you don't need to ask", I said.

"I know but I don't want to over step my welcome. I've just started spending time with her, I don't want you to get mad because I take her without your permission", he said.

"Well thanks for asking but you don't have too, just warn me before you go over", I said.

"Got it and thanks Lila", he said.

"Anytime, have fun", I said.

I called Bayley and let her know Antonio was taking Everly for the day.

"Roman is still sending Roses, Eva takes some of them to the club for the locker room. I've started taking some to the shops and setting them on the tables in a small vase", she said.

I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought he would have stopped after I told him to give me my space", I said.

"He's changed Lila", she said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"He came over to check on Everly yesterday, didn't stay just came to say hello and hug her. He's growing out a beard and he looks sick, it's not good", she said softly.

"Sick how Bayley?", I asked worried.

"Like he hasn't slept in days or showered", she said.

"I'm sure he's fine, if he wasn't, Dean or Seth would have called me", I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", she said, still sounding worried.

"I'll be home soon, I'll check on him then", I said.

"It might be too late then", she said, before hanging up.

I couldn't help but be worried. If I called him he would just lie. I called Brie and Dean.

"Hello?", Dean answered.

"Hey its Lila", I said.

"Hey Lila, how's it going?", he asked.

"Good, listen, Bayley told me she saw Roman yesterday and that he didn't look good. That he looked sick. What's going on?", I said.

I heard him sigh.

"He's just missing you Lila, he's worried you aren't coming home", he said.

"I'll be home Friday", I said.

"I'll let him know", he said.

"Oh hey, so how was your party? Sorry I missed it", I said.

"Oh Brie changed it to this weekend, you know a lot happened last week and she just thought it would be better to change it", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

"You're coming right?", he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it", I said.

"Ok cool, see you Saturday then", he said.

"Yup", I said.

I could call him next, but I didn't want to say anything important over the phone. I wanted this conversation to happen face to face.

* * *

 **Antonio-**

Everly and I had just come from breakfast. She was going to spend the day with me at my office.

"Did you have fun?", I asked on our way to my office.

She nodded.

"Which one is yours daddy?", she asked, her eyes on the buildings that passed.

I smiled.

"You can't see if from here, I'm all the way at the top", I said.

"Can you see the top of other buildings from your office?", she asked.

I nodded.

"You can even wave to the people in the building next to us and they wave back", I said.

She laughed. My phone started ringing and I hit speaker.

"Antonio Cesaro", I said.

"Hey, it's Kevin", he said.

"What can I do for you Owens? I'm pretty busy today", I said.

"Doing what?", he asked chuckling.

Kevin Owens was my partner.

"Spending time with my daughter", I said, smiling at her.

He chuckled.

"I thought you said you hated the kid. Why would you be spending time with her? You said her and her mom were annoying and you wished the kid was never born", I ended the call.

Stopping at a red light. I couldn't look at her, I didn't want to see the hurt expression on her face.

"Everly, you and I have to talk. I", before I knew what was happening, she opened her door and ran out. I got out of my car.

I saw her run passed people.

"Everly", I yelled.

I couldn't see her through the crowded sidewalks anymore. I got back in my car and turned down that street. I parked and looked all around.

"Everly", I called.

* * *

 **Everly-**

She didn't know where she was going, stopping and looking around. She took her phone out and typed in the name she needed. Once getting the address, she typed it into the maps app Tyler had showed her how to use.

" _If you ever get lost Everly, call me or use this maps app to figure out where you are. See, you type in the address you want to find and it will give you directions"_

She knew she couldn't call her uncle Tyler, her mom would be so mad she took off on her dad. Once the map was done loading, she realized the address wasn't too far. Following the directions.

Her dad tried to call her several times but she didn't want to talk to him. The map told her she was close. Looking up, she saw the gold, huge sign that read. **Reigns**. She smiled, putting her phone back in her pocket, and ran inside. She couldn't remember where his office was. She looked around for any kind of help. She took her phone out just in case.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?", she looked up at the man.

"My name's Everly, I'm looking for Mr. Reigns", she said, putting her phone away.

"I'm Darren, I'm Mr. Reigns driver. I can take you to him if you want", he said.

Everly remembers her mom telling her about strangers and not going anywhere with them. She shook her head no. Darren nodded, understanding why she didn't want to go with him. He was a stranger to her.

"I understand you don't know me. How about this? He's on the top floor. When you get there ask the secretary, her name's Natalya but she likes Nattie better, anyway she'll call Mr. Reigns for you", he said.

Everly nodded and got on the elevator.

"Top floor Everly", he said, before the doors closed.

She hit the last number. The elevator stopping every few minutes to let people on and off. Once it got to her floor, she walked off. She saw the secretary the man downstairs told her about. She walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me", she said to Nattie.

Natalya smiled at her.

"Hi sweetheart, how can I help you?", she asked.

"I'm looking for Mr. Reigns", Everly said.

She hoped he was here. Nattie smiled and nodded.


	43. Chapter 43-Unexpected Visitor

**Bayley-**

Our house phone was ringing like crazy. We didn't want to answer because it was usually someone selling something.

"That's like the fifth time, they don't even give it a break", I said.

"Either they really want to sell us something or its someone we know. What if it's Lila?", Eva said, blowing air on to her newly painted red nails.

I finally picked it up.

"Hello.", I said.

"Bayley, it's Antonio. Everly, she's gone, she took off on me", he shouted, sounding in a rush.

"Ok, slow down Antonio.", I said.

I couldn't understand anything he was saying.

"Antonio, what's wrong?", I asked.

"I'm sorry. Everly she just took off on me. I've tried calling her, looking for her. I can't find her", he said worried.

"Ok, calm down. Tyler can track her phone, something about an app. I'll call him and ask him to find her", I said, trying not to panic.

"Ok, ok, I'll wait here", he said.

I hung up with him and dialed Tyler.

"What's going on?", Eva asked.

"Everly ran off on Antonio and he can't find her", I said.

"Hello", Tyler picked up.

"Ty, Everly ran off on Antonio. Can you find her with that tracker thing you talked about?", I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go to yours while I do it", he said, hanging up.

I sighed.

"I'm sure she's ok. She's smart and Delilah taught her well when it comes to strangers and she'll call someone", I said.

Eva nodded.

"I think we need to call Delilah", she said.

I picked up the phone again and called her.

"Hello", she answered her hotel phone.

"Lila, it's Bayley. I don't want you to panic, Tyler's already on his way but", she cut me off.

"You can't tell me not to panic when you start off a sentence like that Bay. What's going on?", she said.

"Everly took off on Antonio and he can't find her. Tyler is using the app he downloaded for Everly's phone. We will find her Lila", I said.

"I'm coming home", she said, before hanging up.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Nattie popped her head in.

"Mr. Reigns, you have a visitor", she said.

I raised a brow, I knew I wasn't waiting on anyone. I was trying to help my mom locate Delilah's family.

"Who?", I asked.

She moved aside and Everly came in. I stood.

"Everly, what are you doing here?", I asked.

She wrapped her arms around my neck tight and cried.

"Nattie, mind bringing some chocolate milk with cookies from the lunch room", I said.

She nodded.

"Of course Mr. Reigns", she said leaving.

"Everly, sweetheart. How did you get here?", I asked.

I sat her down and wiped her cheeks.

"My daddy hates me", she cried.

"No, baby girl I'm sure that's not true", I said.

She nodded.

"His friend said so, I heard him. I ran away from him, I used my phone to find your work", she said.

"Why didn't you call your mom?", I asked.

"She's going to be so mad", she said, looking down at her hands.

I squeezed her shoulder.

"But I bet she's even more scared. She hasn't heard from you and doesn't know if you're ok or not. I need to call her Everly. Ok", I said.

She nodded. Nattie walked in with a plate of cookies and some chocolate milk. She set it in front of Everly.

"If you need anything else miss Everly, I'm at my desk", Nattie said.

She nodded. I grabbed my phone and called Delilah's hotel room. She had already checked out. She was coming home. I called her house.

"Hello", someone answered.

"Bayley?", I asked.

"No, she's out. Who's calling?", Eva said.

"Its Roman, something showed up at my office that I think belongs to you girls", I said.

"Oh thank god. Is she ok?", she asked.

"She's fine. She's just afraid Lila is going to be mad because she ran away", I said.

"Can you put me on speaker?", she asked.

"Yeah", I hit the button.

Everly sat up while eating a cookie.

"Your on", I said, while sitting on my desk.

"Everly Rose Hernandez, do you know how worried we all have been? Your mom is on her way from her trip. Aunt Bayley is with uncle Tyler trying to find you missy. Your dad is going crazy. Why didn't you call one of us? Don't say because your mom was going to be mad. When has your mom ever gotten mad at you or yelled? Never", Eva said.

"Is Bayley on her way here?", I asked.

"Yeah, she and Tyler should be there soon. Antonio too", she said.

"Got it", I said.

"Thank you for calling Roman", she said.

"Of course, I know Lila was probably worried sick", I said.

"She is. When Tyler showed up and showed us where Everly ended up, we tried calling her to let her know but she has already checked out", she said.

"How did they know she was with me?", I asked.

"Tyler downloaded a tracker app on Everly's phone. As long as she has it on, he can find her", she said.

"Ok, I guess she and I will wait", I said.

I ended the call. Nattie came in with Antonio behind her.

"Everly", he said.

Everly stood and came over to me, hiding behind my legs. He sighed. He looked hurt. I looked down at Everly.

"Ever, I think you should hear your dad out. Let him explain kiddo, I know he loves you, hear him out", I said.

She looked from me to him and nodded.

"I'll leave you both my office, if you need me I'll be outside", I said leaving.

I walked down to Dean's office.

"Hey", he said.

I sent him a nod.

"Bored?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Everly is talking to Antonio. She ran off on him and landed here", I said.

"What? Is she ok?", he asked.

"She's fine, just hurt", I said.

"Like mother, like daughter", he said.

"Don't even start, I'm trying to fix this", I said.

"I'm just saying, they tend to trust men even though their hearts and everyone else tell them not to", he said.

I rolled my eyes. Nattie poked her head in.

"Mr. Reigns, Bayley is here", she said.

I stood and made my way out to her. She was with Tyler, she saw me.

"Where is she?", she asked.

"She's talking to Antonio, she's fine", I said.

She nodded.

"Eva told me you called to let us know that she was here. Thank you", she said.

"I love that kid and I know how worried Delilah probably is", I said.

* * *

 **Antonio-**

"Can I sit princess?", I asked.

She nodded while twisting her hair. I smiled and sat beside her.

"Your mom does that too when she's nervous", I said.

Everly looked up at me. I sighed.

"I love you so much Everly, you are my only daughter. When you were born", I stopped.

How did I explain this to her? Her eyes stayed on me.

"Things were complicated and I would rather wait till you're older so you could understand better", I said.

She nodded.

"But don't ever doubt that I love you because I do. I'm trying to make up for all the mistakes I've made, all the time I didn't spend with you", I said.

"So you didn't wish I was never born?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"My life would be incomplete without you my princess", I said.

She smiled and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for running away", she said.

"Its ok, but don't ever do that again, you scared me. If you have questions talk to me, ask me", I said.

She nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure your aunt is here", I said, asking for her hand.

She placed hers in mine and we walked out. Bayley saw us and made her way to us.

"Everly", she said, hugging her.

"I'm ok aunt Bayley", she said.

"She and I talked. We agreed that when she was older and could understand the situation better then I would tell her what happened", I said.

Bayley nodded.

"Can I still go with daddy?", she asked Bayley.

She looked up at me.

"Delilah's on her way, she might want to talk to you about this situation", she said.

"I know", I said.

"Please aunt Bayley?", Everly asked.

Bayley smiled and nodded.

"I guess it's ok", she said.

Everly took my hand and we left.


	44. Chapter 44-I'm Sure

**Roman-**

Tyler went over to talk to Nattie, I pulled Bayley away a bit.

"Are you sure we should have let him take her? Lila's going to want to see her and she might be pissed at Antonio", I said.

"Thank you for your help Roman, Delilah is going to appreciate it. I know her and she's not going to blame Antonio. Everly should have known better then to run off", she said.

"Yeah but he should have been watching her better", I said.

"Goodbye Mr. Reigns", she said, pulling Tyler away with her.

I watched her get in the elevator.

"Your mom called, wants you to call her back", Dean said behind me.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Finally landing, it was late. We had a taxi drop us off. Finn said he would get the bags so I could run upstairs and check on Everly. I knocked and Eva opened up.

"Hey, welcome back", she said smiling.

"Where's Everly? Did you guys find her?", I asked.

Eva and Bayley nodded.

"Tyler used that tracker app thing, she was with Roman", Bayley said.

I sighed and sat.

"She's with Antonio still, she wanted to go with him", Bayley said.

I nodded.

"Why would she run away?", I asked.

Bayley shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him when he drops her off in a few minutes", she said.

I saw Finn walk through the door with our bags. The girls raised a brow and Eva pointed at him.

"Who's that?", she asked.

"That's Finn", I said.

He smiled at them and waved. Before I could properly introduce them, Everly ran in and into my arms.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're ok", I said to her.

"I'm sorry mommy", she said.

I kissed the side of her head. Antonio walked in, hands in his pockets. He was eyeing Finn, who was smiling at him.

"Finn, this is Antonio. Antonio, Finn", I said.

Finn held his hand out and Antonio hesitated before shaking it.

"Does Roman know?", he asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I think you and I have something more important to talk about", I said.

He nodded and I walked him out. Closing the front door behind me.

"I'm so sorry Lila, she overheard my partner saying rude things. I never wanted her to hear that. I promised her that once she was older and could understand better, that we would tell her the truth", he said.

"I'm not mad at you, I know how she is. Just next time, please call me", I said.

He nodded.

"So that guy, is he your boyfriend?", he asked.

I smirked.

"Goodnight Antonio", I said.

I knew that whatever I told him, it would get back to Roman.

"Night", he said.

I walked back in. Everly sat with her hands in her lap, her eyes on the floor. Finn had a glass of water in his hands sitting at the table.

"Alright missy, you and I have to talk about what happened", I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

She nodded, still not looking up at me.

"Room", I said.

She stood and made her way to our bedroom. I looked at the girls and Finn.

"Finn, you should show Bayley the drawings you did of the new store", I said.

He nodded and grabbed his bag. Bayley sat at the table with him and so did Eva. She met my eyes. I sent her a thumbs up and she shook her head at me. I had told her about him over the phone. She didn't trust men, I had told her she could trust Finn.

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. Everly had changed into her pjs.

"Alright, what possessed you to run out of your father's car and into a crowded street? Where, I might add someone could have taken you?", I asked.

"This man called daddy on the car phone. Daddy told him he was spending time with me and this man laughed. He told daddy that he thought he hated us and that he wished I was never born", she said sadly.

I took a deep breath and bent down in front of her, taking her little hands in mine.

"Look at me babe", I said.

She finally did.

"Your dad loves you so much. No, he hasn't always been there and you know that but that had nothing to do with you. After you were born, he was so excited. He came to see you at the hospital and he held you, you put the biggest smile on his face.", I said.

I had found out that after Everly was born, he went to see her. The nurses told me he held her and rocked her to sleep. He didn't want me knowing that, so I never said anything.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Your dad told you that once you were old enough to understand what happened, we would tell you. I promise we will tell you", I said.

She nodded.

"Why did you run to Roman?", I asked.

"Because you weren't here, you were in Houston", she said.

I nodded.

"Who's that man mommy?", she asked.

"He's a friend, he's helping build your aunt's new store in Houston. He came because I think he could help fix up the stores here. I think your aunt would like that and he has a bit of a crush on your aunt Eva", I said.

She giggled.

"No more running away Ever", I said.

She nodded.

"Promise", she said.

"Alright, time for bed. Go on", I said.

She jumped up and moved the covers so she could get under them. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight", I said.

"Night mommy", she said.

I walked back out, Finn was explaining his ideas about renovating the stores here. Bayley looked into the idea, I knew she's been wanting to change a few things. I pulled out my phone and texted Roman.

" _Thank you for taking care of Everly after she ran and for calling Eva and Bayley."_

I got a quick reply back.

" _Any time, you know I love that kid. Welcome home"-_ **Roman**

I didn't reply back. I placed my phone back in my pocket and went to join Finn and the girls at the table.

* * *

 **Roman-**

The next day at my office, Dean walked in.

"Hey, Brie wants me to know if you still plan on proposing to Lila on Sunday?", he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Of course", I said.

He nodded.

"What?", I asked.

"Nothing, I mean no matter what I say, you aren't going to listen to me", he said.

I set the papers I was signing down.

"Tell me", I said.

"How are you so certain she's going to say yes? I heard she went out on a date with some guy.", Dean said.

"And she brought him home", I looked over towards the doors and so did Dean.

Antonio walked in.

"Sorry, your secretary told me you weren't busy", he said, walking over.

"What do you mean she brought him?", I asked.

He nodded.

"After I dropped off Everly, there was a guy there. Said his name was Finn", he said.

I nodded.

"What if he was there for Bayley or Eva?", Dean asked.

He shook his head no.

"He had bags and she was the one to introduce him to me", he said.

I sat back in my seat.

"You think they might be, dating?", I asked.

Dean raised a brow.

"Good for her", he said, before leaving.

Antonio chuckled.

"If they were she wouldn't have brought him around Everly", he said.

"Yeah", I said, tapping my pen against my desk.

I needed to speak with her.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

I was back at work. I walked into Tyler's office after my dance. He smiled.

"Welcome back", he said.

"Thanks", I said, taking a seat.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"I was wondering if I could go back to my room?", I asked.

He stopped typing and looked at me.

"You want to go back to the room?", he asked.

I nodded. He sighed.

"Please don't tell me you're team Roman. I swear, so many of you were on my side after finding out what he did. He apologizes and flashes his grey eyes at you and everyone expects me to forgive him, he didn't humiliate you", I said angry.

Tyler raised his hands.

"I never said I was team Roman. I just figured because you have so many memories there that you won't want to taint that but if you want the room back. I can do that, I just want you to be sure", he said.

"I'm sure", I said.

He nodded.

"There was actually a gentleman asking about you earlier tonight, I'll let him know you're available", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll go get ready", I said standing.

I closed his door behind me and leaned back against it. I didn't want to do this but I needed a way to forget Roman. I didn't want to miss him anymore. I made my way towards the room and walked into the bathroom.

We always kept extra outfits in there just in case. I cleaned myself up a bit and retouched my make up. I took deep breaths. I heard the room door open and then close. I put on a smile and opened the bathroom door, walking out.

"Hello", I said.


	45. Chapter 45-Obvious

**Delilah-**

The guy was tall, tattoos, his shirt fit perfectly against his chest and arms. His blue eyes ran over my body. He smiled.

"Hi", he said.

"My name's Adelaide, I hear you've been asking about me", I said.

He chuckled.

"I have, they told me you weren't available and then your boss approaches me before I leave and let's me know you were ready", he said.

I walked over and sat on the bed.

"Usually if we've danced more than once, they don't let us back here but for some reason I couldn't say no to you", I said smirking.

He moved to sit beside me.

"Is that so?", he asked.

I nodded and his eyes looked over my face.

"You are absolutely beautiful", he said serious.

"Thank you", I said, placing my hand on his thigh.

He looked down at it and licked his lips.

"I've never done this before, to be honest, I'm a little nervous", he said, meeting my eyes.

"Don't be, I'll be gentle", I said, straddling him.

He laughed and placed his hands on my hips.

"Gentle huh?", he asked.

I nodded, grinding against him. He held my hips down against him.

"What if I don't want it gentle?", he asked.

I smirked.

"You're the client, I'm here to serve you", I said.

He nodded before flipping us. He removed his shirt. His hands running down my body. This didn't feel right but I had to remind myself that this was my job. The only reason I stopped was because of Roman, but Roman wasn't here.

* * *

 **Roman-**

I walked right into the club, not caring if anyone recognized me. Tyler saw me and stopped me.

"Whoa, wait, what are you doing here Roman?", he asked.

"I know she's here, I just want to see her and talk to her", I explained.

He looked nervous.

"Roman", he said.

"Don't tell me she's in that room", I said.

"You two aren't together anymore, she asked me to", I didn't let him finish.

I walked passed him and towards the rooms. I could hear Tyler calling Ryback for help. Getting to the room, I walked right in. This guy was on top of her, her chest exposed to him, his mouth on her stomach. She jumped up.

"Roman", she gasped and covered herself.

This guy sat up and looked me over.

"Dude, wait your turn", he said angry.

I rushed him, tackling him to the ground and punching him. He didn't sit back and take it, he punched back. Standing up, he shoved me against the other wall.

"Stop it Randy, Roman stop", I could hear Delilah shouting.

I could feel someone pulling me away from this guy and vise versa. He had a gash on his forehead and I could feel blood sliding down from a cut near my brow. Blood in my mouth.

"Adelaide, are you alright?", I heard Tyler ask.

I looked towards her and she looked terrified, she was shaking. She had a sweater on now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is he?", she said, looking towards Randy.

"I'm fine", he said, spitting out blood.

She looked at me, the terrified look replaced by anger. Tyler noticed and cleared his throat.

"Lets get you cleaned up", he said to the other man.

The guy nodded. Delilah got closer to him and placed her hand in his arm.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

He touched her cheek gently.

"Its all good, maybe after I get cleaned up we can finish where we left off", he said to her.

Ryback's grip on me tightened.

"Yeah", she said, smiling at him.

They left. She looked at Ryback.

"It's ok Ry, you can free the maniac", she said.

He nodded and let go, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"What is your problem? How dare you come to my work place and barge in the way you did. You have no right", she yelled.

"I saw him touching you and I saw red, you think I like seeing you with another man.", I said.

"I don't belong to you, Roman. You lost the right to keep me to yourself when you lied and humiliated me. This is my job and whether you like it or not, he will come back in here and finish what he started. He paid for it, he paid for me", she said.

"I'll double it, to keep him and you away from this room. I'll triple it if I have too, hell I'll buy the place", I said.

She shook her head at me.

"You can't buy your way out of everything. You can't buy my forgiveness or my love back. Money won't buy you that, roses won't fix this, expensive gifts won't make me trust you again. I'm not Sasha" she yelled.

I licked my bleeding lip.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do", I said softly.

She exhaled.

"I fell for you because you were you, not because you flashed your expensive cars or your private jets. If I was with you for all of that, I wouldn't have cared about Sasha.", she said.

I nodded.

"You lied to me, I trusted you. I was honest with you and you couldn't do that for me. That was all I wanted, you could've gone broke tomorrow and I would stand right by you", she said.

"What can I do to get you back? I just want you back. I want Everly back, I'm begging you.", I said.

"I don't know", she said sadly.

I pulled her into me, she tensed. I kissed her, she didn't respond at first but after a second or two, she did.

"I love you Lila, I'm going to figure something out.", I said.

I walked away from her. Tyler was talking to the guy that was in the room with Delilah. I stopped by them, looking at Tyler.

"Sorry Ty", I said, before leaving.

I wasn't going to apologize to that guy, he had his hands and mouth on my girl. I pulled my phone out to see that my mom had called me. I called back.

"Hello", she answered.

"You called mom?", I asked.

"Yes, family meeting now. Don't make an excuse, I want you here now", she said, before hanging up.

I sighed.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

Randy walked back in and sighed.

"I really am sorry, I didn't think he would come here", I said.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend and that he lets you work here", he said.

"Not my boyfriend, use to be, long story", I said.

He nodded.

"If you want to reschedule just let Tyler know, I work all week", I said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Don't get me wrong, you're very attractive and I would take you right now if I wasn't sore.", he said.

I laughed.

"But it's obvious that he still loves you and he came here to talk. Trust me, I would have reacted the same way if I found my girlfriend like that. Even if this was her job", he said.

I nodded.

"You should work things out with him, whatever happened, you won't work it out separated", he said.

I placed my hands on my hips.

"Or did he cheat, because that's a different story", he said.

I laughed.

"No", I said.

He nodded.

"Good luck with him", he said.

He left. Getting home that night, Bayley and Eva ambushed me. Finn listened from the couch.

"I heard Roman went bat shit crazy", Bayley said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Something like that, he beat up one of my clients", I said.

"Why?", Finn asked.

"The client had paid for more than a lap dance, Roman came in half way through and tackled him", I said.

"Don't blame him. If the girl I loved and I'm trying to work things out with was in that position, I would have done the same thing", he said.

Eva hugged him.


	46. Chapter 46-Party

**Patricia-**

I was tired of Roman missing family dinners and lunches. My husband was a stubborn man, but I know he missed his son. I was setting my foot down with all of them.

"Hey mom, what's the emergency?", Roman asked.

He was the last to arrive. My husband ignored him and acted like he wasn't there.

"Sit please", I said to him.

He did.

"Are you sick mom?", Kayla asked.

"No, nothing like that", I said.

They all waited, afraid something was wrong.

"This is about Roman's up coming wedding on Sunday", I said.

He flinched and so did Sika. Roman didn't want them knowing, afraid they were going to ruin it somehow.

"What?", Summer asked.

He sighed.

"I'm getting married on Sunday, hopefully", he said, looking at them.

"To the prostitute?", Lisa asked.

He nodded.

"And her name is Delilah or Lila, she likes either one", Roman corrected his sister.

"Have you lost your damn mind? No wonder dad isn't talking to you.", Kayla shouted at him.

All the girls were shouting at him and he sat there and took it.

"Enough", I yelled.

They stopped and sat back down next to their husbands. Matt smirked. He and Chris were the only ones who understood Roman.

"I've spoken to her and I've gotten to know her, she's not a bad person. Anyone in her position would have done the same to keep a roof over their child's head, food on the table, and clothes on her back", I said.

"She could have gotten a different job", Summer said.

"She was sixteen when she got pregnant, kicked out of her home, and she had nothing. She took the first paying job she was offered to give her daughter a good enough life. If I was in her shoes I would have done the same and so would you girls", I said.

My daughters were about to protest.

"Don't say you wouldn't have because for your child you would do whatever it took to give them a good life", I said.

They looked down. I looked at my husband, he met my eyes.

"Your son is happy, why isn't that enough for you? Before all this, we had nothing. You better then anyone should know what it's like to do whatever is necessary to put food on the table for your children", I said.

He looked away.

"She's doing the same, alone. We were lucky because you had me and I had you. She was sixteen, pregnant, no money, and no support", I said.

Roman turned to his dad.

"I love her dad, I'm not going to beg you to be there but I really hope you do decide to go.", he said.

His dad looked at him.

"Is this what you truly want?", he asked.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"It is and I would really like it if you all supported my decision and got to know Lila", he said.

Sika didn't say anything, he didn't have too for me to know what he was going to do.

* * *

 **Roman-**

My mom had found Delilah's family. She had hired a private investigator and told them she wanted them found before this weekend.

"Here we are Mr. And Mrs. Reigns", Darren said.

"Thank you Darren", I said.

He was dropping us off at the airstrip. We had to take the jet since they were in another state. The driver there took us to the address we had given his boss.

"This is it sir", the driver said.

"Thank you", I said.

We walked up to the door and I knocked. A woman who looked a lot like Delilah answered.

"Hello, can I help you both with something?", she asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

"I'm hoping. My name is Roman and this is my mom, Patricia. We are looking for Alberto and Lillian.", I said.

"Those are my parents", she said, looking between us.

"Are they in?", I asked.

She nodded.

"What is this about?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to discuss your sister", I said.

"Delilah, what's wrong with her? Is she ok? Did something happen?", she asked.

I was about to answer her.

"Aria, what's going on?", an older man appeared.

"Something's happened to Delilah", she said.

This man looked at us.

"Come in", he said, opening the door more and letting us in.

We sat and an older woman walked in with a baby, four more kids ran in from the backyard.

"Christopher, tell your dad to come in and take your brothers and sister outside", she said to him.

He nodded and took them, a man walked in and sent me a nod.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"They know something about Delilah", she said to him.

He looked at us.

"This is my husband, Wade", Aria said, introducing us.

"Roman", he cut me off.

"I know who you are, the Reigns family is kind of hard to miss", he said.

"What's wrong with my baby? Is she ok?", the older woman asked.

Aria took the baby from her mom.

"She's fine, actually better than fine. I'm her fiancé", I said.

They looked surprised.

"Why are you here then?", her dad asked, sitting down.

"We are getting married this weekend. My mom thought it would be a good idea to invite you all. I'm sure Lila would love it, she misses you all", I said.

Her dad looked down. I could tell the guilt of kicking her out was eating away at him.

"She's not mad at you, she wants you in her life, in her daughter's life", I said.

"She had a girl?", her mom asked smiling.

I smiled and nodded.

"Everly", I said.

Her sister looked at her husband. He nodded.

"Where is this happening? Your wedding?", Aria asked.

"My friends house, it's not big. Close friends and family", I said.

"We would like to go", she said.

I nodded with a smile. I looked at her mom and dad. I could tell her mom wanted to say yes.

"I can assure the both of you that she's not mad. She misses you all and more than anything would love to have you in her life, in our lives", I said.

"I never wanted to kick her out, I was angry and I should have never said those words", he said.

His wife comforted him.

"You should tell her that", I said.

"She came by once, after she had the baby but she came alone. I should have stopped her then", he said.

"We tried to look for her afterwards but we didn't find her", her mom said.

"A friend of mine mentioned she was in town a few days ago. I went to the hotel but she had checked out and he was gone as well", Wade said.

I nodded.

"She moved, I can take you to her", I said.

His wife looked at him. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

"Are you ready to see him?", Bayley asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't make a scene. Brie and Dean have been waiting a long time to get pregnant", I said.

She nodded. I was finishing my make up.

"Ready mom", Everly said.

She was wearing a cute purple flowery dress. Getting to the party, we walked in. Roman's sisters saw me and started whispering.

"We can still go", Bayley whispered.

I shook my head no. I wasn't going to let his family get to me. I was invited, I had a right to be here. We found a free table and Dean came over.

"Hey", he said.

I hugged him and so did the girls. He lifted Everly into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hey munchkin", he said.

She giggled. He looked at me.

"How's it going?", he asked.

"Same old same old", I said.

"He misses you, you know", he said, tilting his head towards a spaced out Roman.

He was staring into his drink like it held the answers to his questions. He looked so good.

"I don't care", I said.

I bit my lip.

"Has he been overworking again?", I asked.

Dean nodded.

"I don't care, it's his life", I said.

Dean chuckled and set Everly down. Seth came over holding his son. I smiled. Dean looked like he was missing that feeling.

"You'll have one someday", I said.

Dean nodded lightly.

"I know, Brie just wants one so bad and I do too. I'm afraid I'll never be able to give her what she wants", he said, taking the baby's little hand.

If only he knew why his wife was throwing this party.

"Can I hold him?", I asked Seth.

He nodded and handed his son over.

"Do you want more?", Seth asked.

"I'd love more kids. You?", I said.

He nodded.

"Paige said at least three", he said.

"Three's good", I said.

He nodded. Eva came over and nudged me.

"You need to try these, they are so good", Eva said, eating another finger sandwich before going to sit beside Finn.

I handed the baby to Dean, who asked for him.

"Ever, want something to eat?", I asked her.

She nodded.

"Mommy, can I go say hi to Roman?", she asked.

"Of course baby", I said.

I wasn't going to keep her from him. She jumped out of her seat and ran through the crowd to him. He saw her and she jumped into his arms. I smiled, he said something to her and she pointed at me. He looked over and he smiled.

I stopped smiling and walked towards the table that held the food.


	47. Chapter 47-Surprises

**Delilah-**

I placed a few finger foods Everly would like. Seeing the finger sandwiches Eva was eating I grabbed one.

"Fancy meeting you here my love", I sighed and turned to face him.

He had his hands in his pockets, his hair was neatly placed in a bun, his grey eyes picking up the color of his tie, turning them light blue. His lips were in that beautiful smile I loved so much.

"I was invited", I said, popping the sandwich into my mouth.

He licked his lips and chuckled. I grabbed another one.

"I miss you", he said.

I nodded and ate the sandwich.

"You look beautiful", he said.

"You should leave me alone, your dad is glaring at me", I said.

"I'm not talking to him right now and I don't care what he thinks", he said, before closing the gap between us.

His arm went around my waist and I froze. I missed him.

"I love you Delilah", he whispered.

I slowly turned to meet his eyes. He leaned in but before his lips could touch mine, I pushed a sandwich into his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Thank you for the roses", I said, before walking away.

Bayley and Eva laughed, so did Dean and Seth.

"Denied", Dean said.

Roman ate the sandwich and smirked. His dad looked at me disapproving. I sighed and watched Everly eat. Brie stood in front of everyone and cleared her throat.

"I asked everyone over because I have some great news for my husband, who has been nothing but patient, loving, and understanding.", she said.

I smiled and Roman came over, my smile dropped and he lifted Everly out of her chair, he sat and then placed her on his lap. He turned to me and winked. Dean looked confused, he looked at Roman.

"I thought this party was for you", Dean said to Roman.

I looked at Roman.

"Apart of it is but he said my news should come first", Brie said.

"What's your news?", I asked Roman.

He looked at me.

"You'll find out", he said, before looking back at Brie.

Brie looked at Dean and gestured him over to her. He did but was still confused. She handed him a small box and he opened it. Pulling out a small onesie. His mouth dropped open.

"Please tell me this means", he stopped.

Brie nodded and he hugged her.

"I'm going to be a dad", he said excited.

Everyone congratulated him and Brie. Roman came over to me after he hugged Dean and he took my hands.

"I'll be right back", he said.

I nodded. He left, I didn't know what was going on but he was acting different. He was replaced by his sisters. I sighed.

"Delilah?", Summer asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Summer, this is Lisa, and that's Kayla. We're Roman's sisters", Summer said.

"I know, he's shown me pictures. He talked about you three and your brother a lot, I feel like I know you already", I said.

They smiled.

"We just wanted to finally meet you and say sorry for the way we treated you. Our mom sat us down and talked some sense into us. She said you aren't a bad person and well sorry", Kayla said.

"Our brother loves you so much and that's what should have mattered to us, his happiness", Lisa said.

"Its ok", I said.

"Its not, we hurt him and you, not to mention your daughter", Summer said.

"Please forgive us", Kayla said smiling.

I smiled and nodded.

"Forgiven", I said.

Roman came back out with his brother. He came over to me and took my hand.

"Stand please baby", he said.

"What's going on?", I asked.

His mom had this excited expression on her face. I looked up at him.

"What's going on?", I asked again, finally standing.

He licked his lips before getting down on one knee. I took a small step back.

"Delilah Hernandez, I ask you again, in front of our friends and family. Will you be my wife? I know that you are way passed pissed at me and I don't care, say yes and allow me to make things right", he said.

I bit my lip and looked up to see his dad. Roman's hand guided my face and eyes back to him.

"I love you and I don't care who knows it, make me the happiest man alive baby. Please, I'll beg if I have to, I'll kiss your feet, cry, whatever you need me to do", he said.

A couple of people laughed softly.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I need you Lila. These passed couple of weeks have been hell for me, not seeing your face or hearing your voice. I couldn't sleep or eat, all I wanted was you", he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, yes", I said.

He smiled and placed the same ring on my finger. He stood and cupped my face, kissing me.

"I'm glad you said yes", he said.

He pulled me towards his brother.

"What's going on?", I asked confused.

"My brother is going to marry us", he said.

I looked at his brother.

"Its nice to finally meet you, I'm Matt", he said, shaking my hand.

"Delilah", I said.

I looked at Roman.

"Rome", I said.

"Don't say no, this is happening tonight, right now. You are going to be Mrs. Reigns. You can yell at me after", Roman said.

I looked at his dad and so did he. His dad stepped forward.

"Its ok with me, my wife kicked some sense into me", he said.

Roman kissed my cheek.

"Lets get married baby", he whispered.

I looked back at him.

"Ok", I said smiling.

"Oh wait, wait", his mom said.

Half of me was afraid she had changed her mind and didn't want me with her son. Roman squeezed me to him.

"My mom did all of this, don't be mad", he whispered.

I was confused. Looking back, I gasped. My mom, dad, and sister were behind her. My mom rushed me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Delilah, I'm sorry", she cried.

I wrapped my arms around her slowly. Now I was starting to think I was dreaming, except they all looked older, my sister was holding a baby. I hugged my sister next.

"I should have never left you alone Lila, I should have gone with you", she whispered.

I looked at my dad. Roman placed his hand on my lower back.

"He truly is remorseful, I went with my mom when she went to visit them", he said.

I looked up at him and smiled. My dad had gotten closer. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Forgive me, I was angry and hurt. You had a bright future and I thought you ruined it. I was angry at myself because I thought I had taught you better but I failed", he said.

I shook my head no.

"Its because of what you taught me that got me to where I am. You taught me to work hard, and how to be a great parent. I wouldn't have survived so long without you in here", I said, pointing to my head.

He nodded and I hugged him. I saw Everly looking worried and confused.

"Everly", I said.

She came over to me, taking my hand. She stood in front of me.

"Everly, this is your grandpa", I said.

She smiled softly at him.

"I've seen your picture, but mommy only has one", she said.

He smiled.

"I have a lot more, I'll show you them if it's ok with your mom", he said.

She looked up at me and then nodded at him. She hugged him.

"Now that both of our families are here, it's time to make you my wife", Roman whispered near my ear.

I smiled at him and nodded.


	48. Chapter 48-Practice Makes Perfect

**Delilah-**

Roman and I postponed the honeymoon till after my family left. Taking them back to my apartment after the party, they wanted to see where I lived. I had introduced them to Bayley and Eva. Finn nudged me.

"Tell them", he whispered.

He wanted me to tell them about my second job. Roman stood in front of him, glaring.

"Roman, this is Finn Balor. He designed the shop in Houston", I said.

"I know who he is, it's the same guy you went out with right", he said, raising a brow at me.

I squeezed his arm.

"As friends", I said.

Roman gestured between Finn and Eva.

"This is?", he asked.

"We're dating", Eva answered.

Roman smiled.

"Well alright then, I guess you and I are ok", he said, shaking Finn's hand.

Finn chuckled.

"So you said you worked two jobs. I know you work with miss Bayley here, but you never mentioned your second job", my dad said.

I took a few steps towards my dad.

"I'm a stripper", I said.

"Was, not anymore. The second she put that ring on, she's done", Roman corrected.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, sorry, I **was** ", I said.

My parents and sister were quiet, probably didn't know what to say.

"And", Roman said.

"And a prostitute, it's how I met Roman", I said softly.

"Just throwing this out there, she was my first and last. It was my birthday, my friends, long story", Roman said.

I laughed softly at him, he was worried they would think he liked prostitutes. My dad paced the space in front of him and rubbed his chin. I knew that if he yelled at me for it, I would defend myself, he had no right to yell at me.

"I did it because I had no other choice. Most places either wanted a high school diploma or experience and I had none of that.", I explained.

They still didn't say anything, I looked at Roman and he nodded. I looked back at them.

"I was living in a shelter, no money, no way to get myself out of there with Everly. I didn't want to raise her there, I took the first job I was given. I'm in school now and Roman doesn't want me working there anymore, so I'm officially done", I said.

I looked down at my hands.

"I didn't like it but it did put food on the table for Everly, clothes on her back, and a roof over her head. A safe place. As long as she had that, I was going to continue to work there", I said.

My dad came over to me and took my hands.

"You wouldn't of had to do all that if it wasn't for me. I should have never kicked you out and I'm so sorry", he said, crying and falling to his knees.

"I'll admit that I told myself several times that if I saw you again, I would let you know how I feel. I was angry that you kicked me out, but after ten years it just went away. I didn't want to be angry anymore. I forgive you and I really hope we can work on repairing our relationship, if not for me then for Everly", I said.

I helped him up and hugged him. I looked at Roman and he winked.

After awhile, I went to my room, Roman followed. My parents and sister were getting to know Everly and she couldn't stop talking.

"You and I still need to talk, just because we're married now doesn't mean I'm letting you off easy", I said, poking him in his chest.

He smiled.

"I know, Mrs. Reigns", he said with a smile.

I giggled.

"I can't believe we're actually married", I said, sitting down.

He sat beside me.

"I can, I've had it planned for awhile. Well we were suppose to be married last weekend, but Dean sent you to Houston and I had to postpone our wedding", he said.

"What would have happened if I would have said no?", I asked.

"You weren't going to say no to me", he said chuckling.

"Oh really now", I said.

He kissed my cheek.

"You could have told me you were going to go see my parents", I said.

"You would have stopped me, besides it was my mom's idea. I think she could tell you missed them, you missed them more than you were angry with them", he said.

He took my hand and locked it with his.

"Take things slow with them", he said.

I nodded.

"Did you, reschedule with that guy I caught you with?", he asked.

"No, I should have never been in that room to begin with", I said.

"Damn right you shouldn't have been in there, at least with another man", he said.

"Don't start", I said, nudging him.

"What possessed you to go back there?", he asked.

"Honestly?", I asked.

He nodded, turning his body a bit towards mine.

"I wanted to forget you, I felt like if I slept with someone else, It wouldn't hurt as much. Losing you", I said.

"I was never trying to buy your love babe", he said.

I met his eyes.

"I mean, I probably did go a little overboard with the roses and threatening you with buying Tyler's place. The roses were my way of saying I was still here and waiting for you. I felt like if I stopped sending you roses then you would feel like I stopped loving you, that I've given up trying to get you back. The second one I was jealous, I don't want you with anyone else", he said.

"Just as long as it's clear that I didn't chose to be with you because of your money. Well at first probably because you paid for me, but you get what I mean", I said.

He laughed and nodded.

"So should we discuss you coming to live with me?", he asked.

"Oh I can't live with you?", I asked.

"I meant, when do you want to move all your things to our home", he said.

"I can take some of my clothes now and Everly's, come back some other time for the rest", I said.

He nodded. I looked at him and he leaned forward, kissing me.

"So, about Sasha?", I asked.

He groaned.

"We had a moment and now you just ruined it", he said.

"I need to know what was going through your head with that ridiculous plan of keeping us both", I said.

He had told me some things before I kicked him out. He looked down at his hands.

"My family didn't want me around you, they felt like you were using me. I tried telling them, I did but they just weren't having it. My dad wanted me with Sasha, so I thought if I gave them that, I could keep you in secret, still have my happiness some way", he said.

He squeezed my hand.

"My parents and hers wanted me to propose, I was going to marry her. I made it clear to her after she found out about you, that her and I weren't going to be in a real marriage. I was still going to be with you and she was going to sit in a big house all alone.", he said.

"That wasn't right either Roman, even if I don't like her. That was cruel", I said.

"I know but I wasn't thinking straight then, I was willing to do whatever it took to keep you", he said.

"Why weren't you just honest with me?", I asked.

"You would have left me, you know how much my family means to me. How many times did you tell me that you wouldn't come between me and my family. I panicked", he said.

I would have left him.

"You're right, I would have", I said.

"You can't leave me anymore, that ring forbids it", he said.

I laughed.

"I promise you, you and Everly will be really happy with me. I'll make sure of it, you'll have smiles on your faces as long as I'm breathing", he said.

"And you'll be completely honest with me. No more lying, keeping secrets", I said.

He placed his hand over his heart.

"A hundred percent", he said.

He lifted my hand and kissed it.

"Now for our honeymoon, I was thinking Hawaii", he said.

I smiled.

"I've never been there", I said excited.

"Its beautiful and you're going to love it", he said.

"I love you", I said.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"And I love you", he said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Once her family was settled into their rooms, I made sure Everly was ok in hers. She was in her pjs and getting into bed.

"How do you like your room princess?", I asked, walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Its really big and I've never had a room to myself before. It was always me and mommy", she said.

I nodded.

"It will take some time for you to get use to it.", I said.

She nodded. I could tell she was thinking about something.

"Roman", she said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Why were you gone for so long? You always came by and then you stopped. Did mommy do something wrong? Did I?", she asked.

"Hey, no you and mommy didn't do anything. I made a mistake Ever, a big one, I paid for it.", I said.

She nodded.

"Mommy missed you a lot, I did too", she said.

I smiled.

"And I missed you both baby girl", I said.

I kissed her forehead before tucking her in.

"If you need anything, remember, mine and mommy's room is at the end of the hall", I said.

She nodded.

"Goodnight Roman", she said.

"Night kiddo", I said.

I closed her door halfway. Making my way to mine, Lila was laying in the middle of our bed. Bra and underwear only. I smirked.

"I figured it's our wedding night", she said, sitting up.

"I like where that pretty little head is going", I said, walking over to her.

I grabbed he ankles and pulled her to me. She giggled.

"What do you think about having a baby?", I asked.

"I have one, she's not a baby anymore though", she said.

I chuckled.

"I meant, a baby for us. According to my mom and sisters, I'm not getting any younger and if I want kids I need to start like yesterday", I said.

She laughed.

"I'm on birth control, I mean eventually it will happen but tonight not likely", she said.

I nodded.

"Will you stop taking it?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I can, Mr. Reigns", she said.

"Call me husband, wife", I said.

I kissed her. She smiled.

"I hear practice makes perfect", I whispered.

"Really? Well then I say we practice, a lot", she whispered back.

"Smart thinking wife", I said.


	49. Chapter 49-Proud Of You

**Delilah-**

 ** _A few months later-_**

After trying for several months and the tests always coming back negative, finally this one came back positive. I was pregnant. I smiled down at the test and touched my stomach.

"Finally", I whispered.

I threw the test away but made sure to put it at the bottom so Roman wouldn't find it. Walking out, Everly was just getting home from school.

"Hi mommy", she said, skipping towards me.

"Hey, how was school?", I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Boring, we had a sub and didn't really do anything", she said.

I nodded.

"Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly mom?", she asked.

"Of course, I'm just going to get the mail", I said.

She nodded and made her way to the kitchen. I walked out front to see Darren, he smiled.

"Got your mail for you", he said, handing it to me.

He drove Everly to and from school, always grabbing the mail before driving down the long driveway and saving me a long walk.

"Thank you Darren", I said.

He walked inside with me.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?", I asked, looking through the mail.

"I'll take a glass of water if you don't mind", he said, sitting at the counter with Everly.

I grabbed him a glass and a water bottle. He poured it into his cup. Finding a letter I've been waiting for from my night school, I opened it. I smiled.

"Everything ok?", Darren asked.

"I've passed all of my courses and now I can get my high school diploma", I said excited.

"Congratulations", he said.

"Congrats mommy", Everly said.

I took my phone out, Roman said I needed one. I still didn't really know how to work it. Handing it to Everly.

"Babe, mind texting a few people for me", I said.

She nodded and clicked away on it. Darren chuckled.

"You don't know how to use your phone?", he asked.

"Its kind of complicated. I'm not completely use to having it, I forget it sometimes at the store.", I said shrugging.

He laughed.

"I mean, I know how to make calls and send a text but it's the whole group chat thing and then I have to click a thing to get to the text messages, it's really weird", I said.

"You've never had a cell phone before?", he asked.

"I had a flip phone when I was younger but those were simple, now there's all kinds of things and apps", I said.

He nodded.

"I know", he said.

"Who do I text mommy?", Everly asked.

I told her who to put in the group text and I wrote the message about me getting my diploma. I left Roman out of it because I wanted to tell him in person. I had two good things to tell Roman about today.

* * *

 **Tyler-**

I had set a meeting before we officially opened. The girls were standing or sitting.

"So I'm sure all of you have gotten the text from Lila, about her diploma. Well I was thinking instead of working tomorrow, maybe we throw her a graduation party but we can't tell her, this is a surprise.", I said.

The girls talked amongst themselves, coming up with decoration ideas and food.

"I'll send out an invite through email letting everyone know", I said.

"I'll call her family and then let Bayley know", Eva said.

"Do not to tell Roman, remind me to invite him tomorrow", I said.

Eva nodded.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Turning off my computer, I grabbed my phone and clicked on the app that let me know how much was spent on my credit cards, checking the cards I gave Lila.

Total used said zero. I sighed.

I had told her those cards were for her to use as she pleased but since giving them to her a few months back, she still hasn't used them. Not even a stick of gum. Getting home, she was making dinner. I set my bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe", she said smiling.

"Hey", I said.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

I noticed she went grocery shopping.

"How did you buy this?", I asked.

"I bought it", she said.

"But you didn't use the cards", I said.

She raised a brow.

"Are you keeping track of me? Really?", she asked.

"You haven't used them and I just I want you to use them", I said frustrated.

"Rome, I know you said there was no limit on them, but just because you say that doesn't mean I'm going to buy every single thing I need with them", she said.

"I get it babe, you make your own money but I told you, that you will never have to go without. Those cards are for you to use", I said.

"I'm just not use to this ok and there's no such thing as no limit, there is always a limit", she said.

"Not with me", I said.

Its like something clicked in her head.

"Are you testing me? That's what this is right? You want to see if I'm like Sasha, well guess what, I'm not. Stop trying to force me to be like her", she said, before angrily leaving the kitchen.

I followed her.

"I'm not testing you and I never want you to be like Sasha, ever. I just want you to enjoy the good life", I said.

She turned on her heels to face me.

"The good life? My life is fine. I don't need money to make me happy, I have Everly, who thank God is a healthy and happy child. I've got you, you make me happy. With or without money, I will be happy as long as I have you and Ever. That is a good life for me", she said yelling.

"I didn't mean it like that", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just know that you feel like if you use those cards, it's like you're using me but you aren't. I gave you those cards because you're my wife. What's mine is yours and vise versa. Hell if I died tomorrow, everything that belongs to me, money included goes to you and Everly", I said.

"Don't say that", she said pouting.

"Its true", I said.

I touched her cheek gently.

"I love you babe, you are with me for me and I know that", I said.

I kissed her.

"I hate credit cards", she said.

"I can give you cash", I said.

She shook her head no.

"Take your time but eventually, please use the cards. Don't make me force you woman", I said.

"I had a surprise for you but now I don't think I'm going to tell you", she said, walking away and back to the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around her and she giggled.

"Tell me", I whispered in her ear.

She turned to face me, smile on her face.

"I got a letter in the mail from my night school. I've passed all of my courses and their going to send me my diploma", she said.

I smiled and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you, congrats Lila", I said.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

I was at the diner, the girls touching my stomach.

"Have you told him yet?", Bayley asked.

I shook my head no.

"I was going to tell him last night but I think I want to wait. I made a doctor's appointment and I want him to confirm it before I tell Roman", I said.

They nodded.

"Oh I forgot, Tyler wants to talk to you", Eva said.

I nodded.

"I'll call him", I said, taking the food over to waiting customers.

After work, I called Tyler. Bayley had decided on closing the store early, which surprised me.

"Hello", Tyler answered.

"Hey, Eva said you wanted to talk to me", I said, unlocking my car.

"Yeah, you think you can come down? It's private and I would rather do this in person", he said.

That worried me.

"Ok, give me a few minutes", I said, before hanging up with him.

Getting to the strip club, there were a lot of cars in the parking lot. Usually it was only one or two customers, it didn't get this packed till later in the night. I walked in and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. I jumped and then smiled.

"Congrats Lila", Brie said, hugging me.

Paige and Seth were here too. After hugging half of the people, I looked at Dean.

"Where's Roman?", I asked.

He looked around and then shrugged. Tyler tapped my shoulder.

"He's in your room", he said.

I nodded and went towards the rooms, finding ours. I opened the door, he stood once he saw me. He had something wrapped in his hands.

"Rome", I said.

"I'm so proud of you, I wanted to do this alone. Just us.", he said, handing me the gift.

I opened it and it was my diploma, framed. I smiled and ran my fingers over the frame.

"But, they were going to mail it, how?", I asked.

I looked up at him.

"I know you hate when I use our money, but I know how important this was for you. I made a call last night to a friend of mine, he mailed that express over night", he said.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"You went from this room to this diploma. You've done so much for so many, I just wanted to do something for you and I know it's not much", I interrupted him by kissing him.

He smiled after I pulled away.

"Its perfect", I said.

"And it's like I said, if you want to do some college courses, it's fine with me", he said.

"Thank you for supporting me, it means a lot to me babe", I said.

"I'm always going to support you, I've got your back like you've got mine", he said.

I nodded and hugged the framed diploma.

"Why didn't you tell me about the party?", I asked, wiping my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Sorry, wasn't my idea. Tyler and the girls came up with it. I found out this morning after he called me", he said.

"I love you", I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"And I you", he whispered.


	50. Chapter 50-My Baby

**Delilah-**

I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I was trying to enjoy my morning tea when I got the urge to puke.

"Delilah, are you alright?", Patricia asked through the closed door.

I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Yes, I'll be right out", I said.

I cleaned my mouth with water and then brushed my teeth with an extra toothbrush we kept in the cabinets. I always tried to puke when no one was home because then Roman would find out. I wanted to surprise him. Placing my hand on my stomach.

"Alright sweetheart, try and let mommy eat something.", I said softly.

I opened the door to see his mom and sisters looking worried.

"Hello", I said, trying to walk passed them.

"How far along are you?", Lisa asked.

I sighed.

"Two months", I said.

They all hugged me and talked excitedly about the new baby in the family.

"Roman doesn't know", I said.

They stopped and faced me.

"I want to surprise him", I said.

They nodded.

"Chris can help, it sucks that you don't know what you're having yet. He could have colored something blue or pink", Kayla said.

"When do you plan on telling him?", Summer asked.

"Soon, maybe over dinner", I said.

They all nodded.

"Oh we need to go shopping, the company has that annual ball thing", Kayla said, waving her hand.

"Annual Ball?", I asked.

Why hadn't Roman mentioned anything? His sister nodded.

"Yeah, it gets the investors and clients together to talk and have a dinner. Usually clients bring friends and that's how the company gets more investment deals", Summer said.

I nodded.

"I like going to these things because it lets me wear a beautiful dress without baby vomit on it", Lisa said.

I laughed.

"So let's go", Summer said, taking my arm.

"Oh, I don't have my purse. I think its upstairs", I said.

"You don't need it, Roman left his black card", Summer said smiling.

I wasn't comfortable using any of the cards Roman had given me. He said there was no limit and to buy till my hearts content but there was nothing I needed. If I did need something I would use my money.

"Oh, I don't feel", they stopped me.

"He gave you these for a reason, have fun girl", Lisa said.

Patricia took my other side.

"Roman said to force you, he's noticed you haven't used any of the cards he's given you", she said.

"I haven't", I said.

She smiled.

"I can't help but feel like if I use them, I'm using him and I'm not", I said.

"I know sweetheart and he knows that, but he trusts you and knows you aren't money hungry", she said.

"We are going to have so much fun", Kayla said.

"Not too much, just because he said there was no limit, I'm not going to over do it.", I said.

* * *

Brie and Paige met us at the dress store. I kissed Daniel's head.

"He's getting so big", I said.

Paige nodded.

"How are you feeling Brie?", I asked.

"I honestly feel like I got a burst of energy today. I'm ready to shop till I drop", she said.

I looked at a few dresses, grabbing a few to try on. Paige came over to me with a black, tight hugging halter dress.

"You would look amazing in this dress, put your hair up", she said.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

"Congratulations, but seriously you don't even look it. Come on before the bump comes in", she said.

I took it.

"I'll try it on", I said.

She clapped excitedly. We all made our way to the dressing rooms. Paige laid the baby in his car seat, taking him in with her. I tried on all the dresses but none of them felt right. I finally tried on the one Paige gave me and I instantly fell in love with it.

"Have you tried on the one I gave you?", she asked, outside of my door.

"Have it on now", I said.

"Goody, let me see", she said.

I opened the door and she smiled, his mom smiled too.

"Wow, you look amazing in that. I know Roman is going to love it", Paige said.

"That's the one for you", Patricia said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

"You look like you're on cloud nine", I said to Dean.

"I am man, I'm having a lot of fun with this baby stuff", he said.

I smiled.

"I'm happy for you", I said.

"I'm happy for you too. Man you're married, I still can't wrap my head around it.", he said.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not use to it either. I still can't get her to use the credit cards I gave her, argued about it last night", I said.

"She's just afraid you might say something to her. You forget her mind doesn't work like Sasha's does", he said.

"Don't say that name around my wife", I said.

"I know, just let her ease into it. I'm sure she'll use it eventually", he said.

I nodded.

"You taking her to the ball?", he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?", I asked, raising a brow.

He shrugged.

"Just, there might be some people who have, you know", he said.

"I don't care, she's my wife. I'm not hiding her anymore", I said.

"Good answer", he said.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

I hung the dress in our closet and took out the rest of the clothes I bought. Looking them over, I realized I might have gone overboard. I bought a few outfits for Everly as well. I bit my nails. I didn't hear Roman come in.

"You alright?", I jumped and turned to see him.

He was leaning back against the door, his hands in his suit pockets. His hair neatly brushed back into a bun.

"I went shopping", I said softly and nervous.

"I know, I can see that", he said, looking at the clothes.

"I can return it, I don't need it anyway.", I said.

"Baby, stop, it's fine", he said smiling.

"I didn't mean to spend so much", I said.

He raised a brow.

"How much did you spend?", he asked.

"Hundred, maybe three hundred", I said.

He laughed.

"You think that's a lot", he said.

"Don't laugh at me, to me it is", I said.

He pushed himself off the wall and came over to me.

"Spend as much as you like, when you like. No limit, I told you that", he said.

I pushed myself out of his arms.

"Just because you have money to spend doesn't mean I'm going to go crazy shopping, there's always a limit", I said.

We had this same argument several nights in a row. What husband got mad because I didn't want to spend his money. This just wasn't me.

"Ok look, I don't want to argue with you Lila. I know you aren't use to this, but I just want you to feel comfortable using the card when you want too. Its ok to indulge every now and then", he said.

I sighed.

"I know, it's just, just give me time to get use to this", I said.

He nodded.

"Ok", he said.

He kissed me and started to remove his tie.

"Why didn't you tell me about this ball thing?", I asked, folding the clothes.

He shrugged.

"I was going too", he said.

"I found a dress", I said.

He smiled before removing his shirt and throwing it in the hamper.

"Can you try it on for me?", he asked.

"You're just going to have to wait", I said.

He groaned.

"There's something else I have to tell you. I was going to wait till dinner but I can't keep it a secret anymore. I'm too excited", I said.

He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

He smiled.

"Really?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Two months", I said.

He came over to me and hugged me, kissing me and feeling my stomach.

"A baby, my baby", he whispered.

I nodded.

"Does Everly know?", he asked.

"Not yet", I said.

"We should tell her", he said.


	51. Chapter 51-One Of Us

**Roman-**

It was the night before the Ball, we were in bed and I had my ear pressed to her stomach. My finger tracing circles on her stomach, her fingers brushing my hair back.

"When do we know what we're having?", I asked.

"Not for a little while", she said.

"Are you feeling ok?", I asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"Besides the morning sickness, I'm good", she said smiling.

I kissed her stomach.

"Are you happy?", I asked.

"Yes. You don't think I am?", she asked.

"Just making sure, because if you aren't, I want to find a way to make you happy", I said.

"Rocky road ice cream would make me really happy right now", she said.

I moved up towards her face. Kissing her.

"Rocky road it is", I said, before getting off our bed and making my way to the kitchen.

The fridge was fully stocked with everything they loved. I grabbed the ice cream and gummy worms and made my way back to our room. Everly had decided on joining us.

"Everly has a question for you", Lila said.

I smiled and handed Lila the ice cream and bag of gummy worms. Handing a spoon to her and Everly. I sat beside Everly.

"What's up kiddo?", I asked her.

"Now that you and mommy are married, do I have to call you dad too?", she asked.

I looked at Lila for help. I didn't know what to say to that. I would love it if she called me dad, but I didn't know if Antonio would love it as much.

"Ever, if you want to, you can. If that's ok with Roman", Lila said.

"I would love it if you called me dad, but you should talk to your dad about this.", I said.

She nodded.

"What about Mrs. Patricia and Mr. Sika? Can I call them grandpa and grandma?", she asked.

I smiled.

"You can babe, I think they would love that", Lila said smiling.

Everly nodded before getting a spoon of ice cream. I kissed the top of Everly's head.

"I think we should tell her now", Lila said.

I smiled, Everly looked between us. Confused.

"You know how you asked me if I was ever going to give you a baby brother or sister?", Lila asked.

Everly nodded.

"Mommy is having a baby", I whispered in Everly's ear.

Everly smiled from ear to ear.

"Really? I'm going to be a big sister", she said excited.

Lila and I nodded. I placed my hand on Lila's stomach.

"There's a baby in there", I said.

Everly placed her tiny hand.

"Is it a boy or girl?", she asked.

"We won't know yet for a while kiddo", I said.

"I hope it's a girl, I like the name Melody for her", Everly said.

"Melody huh", I said.

She nodded.

"I like it", I said.

"And if it's a boy?", Lila asked.

"Julian", she said.

"Looks like baby is named", I said.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

I had finished my hair and was in the process of zipping up my dress. Roman came out of the bathroom and was tying his tie.

"Can you help me love", I said, gesturing to the zipper.

He nodded and finished zipping it.

"This dress looks amazing on you and so tight", he said, his hands running down my sides and to my hips.

He licked his lips.

"Mind out of the gutter Mr. Reigns", I said smirking.

He met my eyes in the mirror and chuckled.

"My wife looks so damn good, my mind is always in the gutter", he said.

His hands slid to the front of my stomach.

"How's my baby?", he asked.

"Behaving, haven't felt sick all day", I said.

"Good", he said, kissing the back of my head.

He let me go and grabbed his coat. We made our way down. Carmella was watching Everly for us while we were out.

"Have fun you two", she said.

I kissed Everly's head.

"Be good for Carmella", I said.

Everly nodded.

"Have fun mommy and daddy", she said.

Roman stopped and looked at her. The biggest smile I've ever seen graced his face. He went over to her and kissed the side of her head.

"We love you, be back as soon as we can", he said, still smiling.

Everly nodded. In the car, I took his hand.

"You look absolutely over joyed right now", I said.

"I am, she called me dad babe. Me", he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Soon you'll have two kids calling you daddy", I said.

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Maybe a few more after", he said.

"Four sounds good to me", I said.

He nodded.

"Fours a good number", he said.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"How's school coming babe?", he asked, while looking at his phone.

"Good, I start my college courses soon", I said.

"Good", he said.

"I was thinking, maybe I could do some courses on business and I don't know help Bayley with her shops", I said.

"You know you don't have to work", he said.

"I told you, I'll quit stripping if I still get to work with Bayley.", I said.

"So if I said no, you would go back to stripping?", he asked.

"Of course not", I said.

He smiled.

"You want to do some college courses that's fine with me. Like I said, if there's anything I can do to make you happy, I'll do it.", he said.

I kissed his cheek.

"I love you husband", I whispered.

He smiled.

"Good, I love you more wife", he said.

Getting to the Ball, I got nervous. I knew we were bound to run into someone who knew me. He knew that as well. I was nervous more for him than myself.

"Roman", we turned to see AJ Styles, one of my clients.

I looked down and squeezed Roman's arm.

"I'll let you talk to him alone", I said, before leaving his side.

He knew that when I excused myself it was because I knew the man. I went over to the drink table and grabbed something without alcohol.

"Delilah", I turned to see his mom.

She hugged me.

"Where's Roman?", she asked, looking around.

"Talking to someone", I said, pointing towards them.

I took a deep breath, feeling the urge to vomit.

"Excuse me", I said.

"Here, I'll come with", she said, taking my arm.

We stopped right in front of the bathroom door.

"Let me get you some water to help", she said, before leaving my side.

I walked into the bathrooms, the women in there stopped and looked me over. I made my way to a stall.

"I can't believe he actually brought her", one whispered.

I knew they knew I could hear them, they wanted me to hear them.

"I wonder if Sasha knows she's here", another whispered.

"It's a good thing she's not here to see this. He should be embarrassed of himself and count himself lucky that none of his clients left him", one said.

"She probably thinks that just because he put her in a nice house and has no limit on money, that she's just like us", another said.

"Well she's not", one said, loud enough for me to hear.

"She's never going to be one of us", one said.

I placed my hand on my stomach. I wiped the lone tear that slipped before making my way out of the stall. Patricia walked in and I washed my hands. Facing these women.

"It's a good thing I'm nothing like you either. I don't want to be like you. You spoiled bitches, no wonder your husbands go to the club. You're too busy spending their money, not noticing when they slip out and find us but don't worry ladies, they definitely enjoy themselves. We take care of them just fine", I said.

Patricia looked between me and these women.

"Which one of you is married to AJ Styles?", I asked.

The blonde woman tensed before turning to look at me. I smiled.

"Has he showed you the thing I showed him, you know the tongue thing", I said.

Her faced turned red.

"Your welcome", I said.

She pushed passed me, her friends followed. I leaned back against the counter, Roman wasn't going to like this. Especially after AJ's wife makes a scene.


	52. Chapter 52-Be You

**Roman-**

I was talking to AJ and Karl about setting up a meeting with their friend Luke, when AJ decided to change the subject.

"That woman who was standing with you, what's her name?", he asked.

"Delilah Reigns, my wife", I said.

His smile fell and he nodded.

"I must be confusing her with someone else", he said.

"Probably not but that's ok, that was her old self", I said.

AJ nodded.

"How did you land that?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just treated her the way she wanted", I said.

He nodded.

"Can we change the subject? I really don't want to discuss my wife and her past career choices", I said.

"Of course man", he said.

We talked business and expanding overseas. His wife came out of nowhere and slapped him.

"You son of a bitch", she yelled.

A few people whispered.

"What the hell was that for?", he asked, holding his cheek.

"Why don't you ask his prostitute", she yelled and pointed at me.

"What?", I asked.

"Don't act stupid, the prostitute you chose over Sasha. She let me know a few things, that's where you went every night. Poker my ass", she said angry.

She looked back at me.

"You both disgust me. Bringing her here, to a work event. You should be embarrassed of yourself.", she said.

"She's my wife, if you can't accept that then I guess our business together is done", I said.

"That's fine with me, we can find someone else", she said.

"What's this **we** business? This is my deal, not yours. I'm staying with Reigns, he and his people haven't done anything to get me to pull out of this deal. I'm staying", AJ said to her.

She looked pissed but she, like Sasha were only in it for the money. As long as he still had it, she wasn't leaving him. She sighed and went to join her friends at a table.

"My apologies to you and your wife", AJ said.

"We're good AJ", I said, shaking his hand.

He nodded. Everyone went back to the party. I looked around for my wife.

* * *

 **Delilah-**

"Are you alright?", Patricia asked.

"I didn't mean to lose it on her, especially telling her about her husband. I just broke the confidential agreement.", I said.

"What did they say to you?", she asked.

I looked at the bottle of water she gave me.

"That I'm never going to fit in with them. They couldn't believe Roman dumped Sasha for me. She's a way better fit for him, I know that.", I said.

"Not true", she said.

"But it is. She can go out there and talk to everyone with confidence and she doesn't have to worry about being recognized for spreading her legs and getting paid for it", I said.

I shook my head, not wanting the tears to fall but they did.

"I've embarrassed him", I said.

The tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"You haven't Delilah, you were defending yourself", she said.

"Roman is going to be so mad. That woman is probably making a scene and he's going to lose important clients, all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm so stupid, I'm ruining everything he's worked so hard for", I said, wiping my tears.

I took a deep breath before standing up straight.

"I need some air", I said, leaving her there and making my way out.

Finding a waiting room with an open window. I heard someone clear their throat, turning to see Roman. Hands in his pockets, he didn't look happy but he didn't look angry either. I took a deep breath and stood.

"I'm sorry, she just pissed me off and I didn't mean to tell her about AJ, I really didn't", I said.

He nodded and stepped closer to me.

"I don't fit in here Roman, those women hate me", I said.

"Lila, I don't want you to fit in. I want you to be happy. Who cares what those women think, they don't know you, they don't know the meaning of hard work.", he said.

"You would have been better off with Sasha", I said, wiping a tear that had slipped.

He stepped right in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. Making me meet his eyes.

"Not true, I would have been miserable. I love you and I don't want you to be anyone but yourself and if those women don't like it, well then their husbands can cancel their deals.", he said.

"Rome", he kissed me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You're my wife, if they don't like that either, then that's their problem", he said.

I nodded.

"Be you Lila", he said.

"You've worked so hard and I don't want to ruin all of it", I said.

"You aren't baby, AJ didn't cancel his deal. His wife tried too but he said no", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"You were defending yourself, some of those women are spoiled. They came from nothing either, till their husbands gave them a credit card. They have no right to speak to you the way they did", he said.

I took a deep breath.

"I love you Lila, we have two beautiful babies or we will soon", he said.

I smiled.

"Come on", he said, taking my hand and pulling me back to everyone.

AJ came over to us.

"I'm so sorry about my wife, she can be a bit of a hand full some times. She forgets where we came from", he said.

"Its ok and I'm sorry I told her about, well I'm sorry", I said.

"Its fine, she knew where I was going late at night. Who plays poker at eleven o'clock at night", he said.

I nodded.

"I lied to you about being married, I'm sorry. I know you don't like that", he said.

Roman squeezed me, letting me know he didn't like this conversation.

"I knew, I could see the outline of your ring. You don't go back anymore", I said.

"I'm trying to fix things with her, therapy", he said.

"Good", I said smiling.

"Congrats by the way, he's a good man and she's a wonderful person. Really sweet", he said to Roman.

"I know", Roman said, kissing the side of my head.

AJ left us and Roman pressed his forehead against mine.

"Want to go home?", he asked.

"If you're ready", I said.

He nodded.

"You look so good in this dress, I need to take it off you", he whispered.

"I like that idea", I said smiling.


	53. Chapter 53-Christmas Morning

**Reigns-**

 **One year later-**

I watched Delilah walk in, holding Melody our six month old baby girl. It was Christmas morning, all the kids were awake and waiting not so patiently for their parents to wake up.

"Good morning. Kids wake you?", Delilah said, kissing me softly.

I moaned into it.

"Morning, yup. Its kind of hard to miss all the tiny feet running down the hall and down the stairs", I said.

She giggled and handed me Melody.

"Hi princess", I said, kissing her cheek.

Her green brownish eyes looked at me and she smiled. Everly sat beside me and tickled her little sister's feet.

"Hi Melly", she said.

Melody kicked her tiny feet, feeling someone touching them. Hearing more voices, everyone was coming down. My mom took Melody from me.

"Grandpa can we open presents now?", Everly asked my dad.

I smiled and looked at him. He looked at my mom and nodded.

"I guess it's ok, wait till uncle Matt hands them out", he said to all the kids.

A couple of months after we got married, Everly had asked us if she had to call me dad now. We made sure to tell her that she didn't if she didn't want to but the next morning she called me dad. Antonio didn't mind. After, she started calling my sisters her aunts and Matt her uncle. My mom cried after she called her grandma. Delilah sat beside me.

"What's with the smile?", she asked.

I looked at her.

"I'm just happy. I didn't realize how much I was missing, but I'm glad I waited till I found you. I couldn't ask for anything more. Well maybe another one of those", I said, pointing at Melody.

"Well in that case, thank you for finding me and we aren't having another one of those till that one is at least potty trained", she said.

I smiled and kissed her. Hearing the front door open.

"Are we late?", Dean asked, walking in with more gifts.

His son in Brie's arms, while her four month bump was poking out.

"Just in time. Was Seth behind you?", I said.

"No, but you know how that is, he's slow and he's not the one who's pregnant", he said.

Brie sat beside Delilah. I nodded, the doors opened to Tyler, Finn, and Eva Marie. Bayley and Sami came next. Antonio stopped by to give Everly her gifts and left, I was dropping her off at his later. The door finally opened to Seth and Paige. Their son ran passed us.

"You're late", I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry, Paige wouldn't let me out of bed and then she dressed Danny only for him to get dirty again and so we had to change him, it was a busy morning", he said.

"Uncle Seth", Everly said.

"Hi munchkin", he said, kissing her forehead.

He told her which gifts were her's and Melody's and she ran to get them. Paige was holding Melody and making her smile.

"You ready for your baby girl?", I asked him.

He shook his head no.

"Boys I can do but a girl, makes me nervous. I don't know how you do it with two girls", he said.

I chuckled.

"It's a girl", Dean blurted out loudly.

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose", Brie said.

"Congrats", Seth said, patting his shoulder.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore babe, I'm excited", he said.

Brie shook her head at him, he shrugged.

"Well congratulations", I said.

Lila took Melody from Paige and went to the guest room to change her. I walked in behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"We made a good looking kid", I said.

"Well seeing as my first one came out cute too, I think this is all me", she said nodding.

I started tickling her side and she laughed. Melody was watching us.

"I have to tell you something", I said.

She looked up at me, Melody was sucking on her tiny hand. Lila giggled.

"What?", she asked.

"I love you", I said.

She smiled.

"That's it?", she asked.

I nodded.

"You scared me, I thought you were going to tell me something bad", she said.

I shook my head no.

"Seemed like I needed to remind you and its important I tell you", I said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too", she said.

I kissed her. It was getting heated as my hand traveled over her body. She pulled away.

"How can you touch me with this baby weight?", she asked, against my lips.

"Babe, really? I didn't care about what you did for a living, what makes you think I care about your weight. You are beautiful to me either way, I'll never stop touching you Lila", I said.

She smiled and pecked my lips.

"You're the most amazing man ever", she said.

I smiled.

"My mom asked when she can expect her next grandbaby, the grandparents are very impatient", I said.

She laughed.

"Not for a while, like I said I want Melly potty trained before we even start on another, but we are having more. I make good looking babies", she said.

"I think I contributed a bit here", I said laughing.

"Sure, I guess", she said shrugging.

I squeezed her to me, making her laugh.

"I agree though, I would like to enjoy my wife", I said, brushing my nose against hers.

Someone knocked on the door and then it opened, Eva Marie poked her head in. Seeing us.

"Hey, Bayley and Sami just got engaged", Eva Marie said excited.

"What?", Lila said, picking up Melody.

We both walked out to see Bayley hugging Sami. She came over to us and showed us her ring. Delilah hugged her, squishing Melody between them.

"This is the best Christmas ever", I whispered in Lila's ear.

"I agree", she said, kissing me.


	54. Chapter 54-Thank You

Thank you so much for reading this story and to those of you who left reviews. Thanks to those who followed/favorited.

 **Special thanks for reviewing: WWEbabe1022, ambrose-kohli-girl, AuntieeRayRay,** **, thechanlou** , Chaka1967, BlondieC82, Amnbama, nattiebroskette, espeon44, lourdes1694, martham73, Cena's baby doll, Kaidence , Alexis Black-Reigns, LeaMarie F. Metallium, SarahMatthews7, labella23, Moxley Gal1, kj712, justisgirl, Levesque-Rollins823, KailahBoo11, Kylie , Wolfgirl2013, calwitch, Wrestlechic1, sebastianm101, Ctinaisfashion, Countryliving Girl, KiaraKitty08, xXxShonxXx, Ctina , Debwood-1999, KaylsDaughterofHades, Kalea Reigns, caz21, Tenyluv , Guest (All).

 **Still on going:**

 **One Night-Alyssa & Dean (five chapters)**

 **Unconditionally-Artemis & Roman (Six chapters)**

 **Forever-Dean & Lexi**

 **Playing With Fire-Finn & Becky Bryan & Brie(on hold)**

 **Never Let You Know-Valentina & Roman(on hold)**

 **Once One Night is done I will continue Playing With Fire, which I guess you could say is a prequel to Into the Woods.**

 **Also once Unconditionally ends, Never Let You Know will continue. If you would like to check either of those out.**

 **I'm also having writers block on Forever, I know where I want it to go but I just don't know how to put it down.**


End file.
